Love Me Any Less
by itwasadream
Summary: Junior year becomes the begining of something no one expected, and maybe the begining of something a few can't understand how they ever lived without. Starts mild but progresses to M rating. First fic ever! Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a new year. A fresh start." Mr. Schuester began his opening lecture scanning the twelve faces in the choir room. "Last year was amazing and we grew so much, but it wasn't quiet enough. If we want to have any chance at winning this year and cementing ourselves as a legitimate club at McKinley, we are going to have to work harder than we ever imagine.

When you are on stage performing together, you are a unit, drawn together by the music, but off stage you slip away from each other. I want to solve that problem." The curly haired teacher turned his back and quickly shuffled through some papers on the piano while his students shuffled in their seats nervously.

"Now, I know there were a lot of personal issues last year that prevented us from becoming the cohesive group we need to be. I hope I'm correct in assuming we took this summer to grow from those experiences. And that brings me to our first assignment on the year. You will have partners."

"Bringing out the hat of fate again, Mr. Schue or do we get to pick this time?" Finn asked giving puppy dog eyes to the petite diva sitting next to him.

Brittany's eyes widened. "The duck…" Santana took the eager blonde's hand, smiling to herself.

"Neither. I've chosen for you." Mr. Schuester explained holding up a piece of paper with their names scribbled on it. "You are to pick a song which you can both relate to, sing it in front of the group, and then explain what it means to the other."

The group shrugged their shoulders.

"Sounds easy?" The teacher asked reacting to their uninterest. "Well, it's not going to be. This assignment is to pull you out of your comfort zone and force you to get to know one another. So without further a due, your partners: Santana, you are with Artie. Kurt, it's you and Mike. Mercedes with Brittany. Matt and Tina. Quinn with Rachel. And lastly, Puck with Finn."

The room fell silent only to erupt seconds later with twelve angry voices shouting incoherent protests of unfairness.

"Guys! Guys! This is why I am doing this. If we are going to become a team - a real team, we need to move past our past. I know this is going to be a challenge so it's not due next week. I'm giving you a lot of time because some of you honestly know nothing about each other."

"Mr. Schue, this isn't fair," Finn argued, throwing glares to Puck who shared the same look of disgust.

"I understand your reluctance. But this is how it is going to be this year. If we can't do this as a team, then we aren't going to do it at all. So that means anyone who chooses not to do the assignment will _not_ be performing with us at Sectionals."

"Mr. Schuester, I believe that you are being a bit rash in your decisions."

"No, Rachel" the teacher interrupted. "I'm not. This is for your own good. We have already started to touch base with that unity. Now, we just need to work on the details. I know some of you may find this assignment easier than others, so as you chose your songs, let me know. That's all I wanted to say today. I told you this would be short. However, I want to give you some time now to get to know each other, or relearn one another. So…" He waved his hands indicating his desire for the students to mingle and find their partners.

"This so isn't fair." Finn complained looking to his girlfriend.

Her eyes were filled with sympathy for him but she brushed it away and beamed with her typical optimism. "It's not, no. However, think of this as a test of character, Finn. You may not have to forgive Noah for what he and Quinn did to you, but I believe you can find it within you to push past the reservations you have and prove to Mr. Schuester that we will rise to whatever challenge he creates in his good-intentioned mind despite how truly unfair they are."

His expression never faltered. She lessened her grin to a genuine smile and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Do this for me then," she asked. "because there is no way I can perform on that stage without you. Please, just…try."

He lamented but stood from his seat, thrust is hands into his pockets, and trekked to the far end of the room. It was only then Rachel saw Quinn looking at her. The blonde was clad in her old Cheerio's uniform which made the diva's stomach churn with anxiety. She was going to willingly subject herself to the blonde's torture for the sake of stardom. No, it was not fair, but it was necessary.

Rachel swallowed her concerns and prepared to rise when Quinn moved first. The blonde stood and calmly walked over to the sitting girl. The flaps of her uniform swished as she walked, accenting the twists of her hips and attitude in her walk. Rachel always figured Quinn would rejoin the Cheerios after the baby scandal, and that thought gave her nightmares over the summer. The blonde would seek her revenge, Rachel was sure of it.

"Quinn," Rachel politely greeted as she took Finn's seat. Despite her attempts to hide her apprehension, the brunettes voice quivered as she spoke her name. The chocolate eyes scanned the tile floor and her fingers gripped the edge of her seat until her knuckles turned white.

"Rachel."

The brunette stopped breathing. Rachel. Not Man hands. Not Stubbles or Treasure Trail. Not even RuPaul, a particular favorite of the cheerleaders.

"Breathe, Rachel. I'm not going to hurt you." Quinn's voice was light. Rachel doubted anyone else in the room could have heard it, but she took the girls advice and released her breath. "Better?"

Rachel nodded.

It was awkward. They sat there trying to avoid eye contact until one would open their mouth to speak only to shut it again. Finn and Puck weren't fairing any better. They sat next to each other but didn't even attempt to speak.

"I think they have the most awkward partnership." Rachel announced trying to break the ice. "Ours is based on an awkwardness due to our ignorance of each other which is understandable and easily surpassed."

Quinn slowly nodded and glanced at the pair across the room. "And they're both my fault."

Rachel was suddenly aware of what she really said and clinched her eyes shut, reprimanding herself internally.

"Quinn, that's not what I -"

"But it's true. You offered me a friendship and I turned it down. Well, ignored it more than anything. It didn't help our situation, but it didn't exactly hurt it either." She turned to face back to Rachel, her eyes filled with regret. "But they were best friends and I ruined it."

"I…I don't believe you are solely to blame." The brunette tried to comfort her, retracting her hand as she thought better of trying to give a supportive touch. "If I remember correctly, Noah had placed you in a vulnerable position with his insistence of further alcohol consumption beyond your desired limit."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But I'm not passing blame. I did what I did, before _and_ after sleeping with Puck."

Awkwardness fell between them again, far more gripping than before.

"Did…I realize this is not the most comfortable environment for two individuals, particularly those with our history, to allow themselves to lower defense and become accustom to the others presences….Did you want to, maybe, come by my house so we could talk and decide what song would be appropriate for our situation?"

Quinn laughed lightly. "Are you trying to tell me you actually relax at home? Because it will be a little bit of a challenge to let down my guard if it takes all of my concentration to interpret your questions?"

"So, is that a yes?"

The blonde nodded. "I think it is a good idea."

Rachel beamed. The whole experience was starting to improve. "Superb. Well, Finn is taking me home. Perhaps you could follow, or would you rather come by later?"

"Or I could just take you home. Unless, you and Finn needed to-"

"No." Rachel interrupted. "I don't really think he will be up for conversation after this experience anyway."

~~/~~~\\~~~/~~~\\~~~

"I have to stop and get a book from my locker." Rachel motioned down the hall as she and Quinn exited the choir room.

The blonde nodded and motioned in the opposite direction. "I'll go get my car and meet you out front?"

"Okay."

Never in a million years had Rachel Berry ever anticipated a moment where Quinn Fabray would offer her a ride home; to be seen in public with her. Granted they _were _being forced to get to know each other, but the cheerleader didn't have to offer the ride. Rachel even excused her from it.

Maybe Mr. Schuester wasn't so out of touch with reality after all, Rachel thought to herself as she scurried down the hall, her rolling backpack squeaking on the tile floor behind her. It really was dorky. She had no disillusions about the bag. But if her body was going to be able to handle the rigorous demands of musical theatre on Broadway for the next several decades, she couldn't take the chance of straining it in high school. She spent endless hours complaining to her dads how unrealistically heavy all of her school books were until they bought it for her.

"Hey, Freak!" A loud booming voice echoed through the hallway as Rachel swapped her books.

Coming down the hall in full force was Karofsky, cherry slushy in hand. Rachel had been pleasantly surprised this had not happened earlier in the day. Slushy facials were normally provided in full view of the student body for the maximum amount of embarrassment. The petite diva was naive enough to believe she would be sparred since her relationship with the star quarterback was now common knowledge.

"Finn skipped out on us this afternoon for your little gay club." The giant oaf towered over her, relishing in her fear. "The guys think maybe you had something to do with that. Someone said the two of you were dating or something. But I tried to explain to them that Finn was gay. I mean, why else would he have joined the Gay Club." Her eyes glued to the large cup as he rotated it in his fingers threateningly. "Then I remembered you have a few nick names…. Man Hands….RuPaul…. Maybe Finn can be dating you _and_ still be gay." He took a step closer and tightened his grip on the cup. "Looks like you are to blame for him bailing after all."

Rachel saw him move in slow-motion. He reeled his arm back and prepared for the launch, giving Rachel enough time to brace for the impact. Her eyes shut tight, fists clinched, and breath held. She heard the icy splat and unusual clank of the empty cup bouncing on the tile floor. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes in time to see the jock's expression sway from shock to disbelief under the layer of red stained ice chips covering his face. A hand grabbed his letterman's jacket and turned him roughly.

"Find a new target, Karofsky!" Warned a very serious and very pissed Quinn Fabray. "Come on Rachel."

The blonde was already halfway down the hall before Rachel snapped out of her fog of shock. Slowly her mouth turned upward and stretched into her typical smile of superiority and leaned towards the slushied jock.

"As a word of advice, which I am able to provide thanks to the years of abuse endured at your hands: You may want to wash off soon. The red stains."

~~/~~~\\~~~/~~~\\~~~

"You're lucky I came in to get you when I did." Quinn remarked as Rachel fastened her seat belt. The brunette smiled shyly.

"Why did you come back in?"

Quinn shrugged. "You were taking forever."

"Oh, sorry."

The blonde shook her head as she pulled away from the school. "Don't apologize. It obviously wasn't your fault."

This was truly weird now. Not only was the cheerleader who loved to torture her giving her a ride home, but also just saved her from a slushy facial.

"Don't…don't you worry that they will try and retaliate tomorrow? It probably wasn't worth it… to save me. I mean, I'm going home now anyway. No one would have even seen me."

Quinn focused on the road and sighed. "They won't slushy me. Santana will kick their asses. And you may be going home, but you're doing it in my car. I don't want to ruin the leather seats."

"Right." _Why else, Rachel? She is still Quinn Fabray and you will always be Rachel Berry. They traveled the rest of the trip in silence except for the occasional driving directions._


	2. Chapter 2

The Berry household was nothing like Quinn expected. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected but she didn't find it. From the moment she walked through the front door the house screamed comfort. The walls were painted in rich, warm colors and plastered with countless candid photos of Rachel and her dads smiling or in loving embraces. The air smelt of cinnamon and fresh baked cookies that reminded her of the Brady Bunch. It was all too perfect to make fun of.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" Rachel asked as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Water will be fine. Thank you." Quinn really wasn't thirsty. The answer was more reflexive as she was lost in the pictures on the wall.

Rachel emerged with two glasses of water. "Daddy started photography as a _mild_ hobby a few years ago. I am most certain he intends to cover every available inch of wall space before he admits an obsession."

The blonde absently smiled as she took her drink from the diva and thanked her again. "I like them. They are very…welcoming." Rachel walked by the photos day-in and day-out, countless times, and yet had never really looked at them. Quinn was right. The bright smiles did seem welcoming. "So, how do you want to do this?" The cheerleader asked with hope Rachel had a plan. She's Rachel, she always has a plan. "I mean, its not everyday you are told 'Hey. Take the person whose life you have made a personal hell for the last couple years and bare your soul'." Quinn had meant for the comment to soften the tension but it only seemed to thicken it.

"Well, I had thought that it would be most productive to start slowly, asking questions like favorites or general knowledge. I took the liberty of jotting a few down on the ride home." Rachel took a second to study the cheerleader for any signs of opposition and was pleasantly surprised to find eagerness instead. "Follow me and we can get started. We do have a significant amount of ground to cover in just a few weeks."

Quinn remembered what Rachel's room looked like from the countless MySpace videos the diva had posted and the Cheerios publicly ridiculed. Shame filled her as Rachel offered her a seat on her bed and handed her the list.

"First one up: Favorite color?" Rachel asked hesitantly. "Mine is pink obviously. I am sure most people have noticed by now. My phone, back pack, my computer, all pink. What about you?"

This was awkward. Quinn rubbed the palm of her hand over her forehead trying to calm he anxiety. It was just talking, learning each other. What was the big deal? Except it felt forced…Well, it was forced. "Ummm…It depends on my mood. Normally I like yellow or pink, something warm. But there are days those colors make me nauseous and I prefer baby blue."

The brunette was relieved Quinn was participating no matter how obvious she made it that she was uncomfortable. "So I guess I can gage your moods based upon your wardrobe from now on? I mean, when you aren't wearing the uniform."

"Baring any mood swings," Quinn jibed. "But without the baby messing up my hormones I am pleased to say those are becoming rare."

It was a tension breaker.

"Second question: What is your favorite day of the week?" Rachel asked before continuing. "I like Saturday. You can sleep in as late as you want...if I don't feel like doing my typical morning exercise regiment, a rare decision but a possibility nonetheless. You can also stay up as late as you want because there's no school the next day, which is the only reason I dislike Sundays. You?"

"Depends. If it was a bad week, I like Fridays. If it was a bad weekend, I like Mondays."

"Mondays?" The brunette's voice was of pure disbelief. "No one likes Mondays."

"I believe they just don't like to _admit_ they like Mondays."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "And why would one wish to hide the fact they like Mondays?"

God! She didn't let anything drop. These were suppose to be easy questions and while the answers were simple, the explanations for Quinn's choices were much more personal than Rachel's generic ones. "Probably because admitting they like Mondays forces the question of why. There are only a few reasons why someone would rather be at school than at home." Quinn hesitated. "Very few of them are positive."

Rachel nodded in acceptance of the answer's personal nature but was cut off when she attempted to comment.

"What's number three?"

"Number three, of course. What is your favorite season? Mine is winter. I know it is cliché but I truly do believe it is a magical time of year. The falling snows, children in snowball fights, holiday parties, warm family gatherings, and countless opportunities to share my passion of singing with the rest of the world. There isn't a time of the year with more singing than Christmas, you know."

"Christmas?" Quinn questioned. "I thought you were Jewish?"

Rachel nodded sharply. "I am and my Dad is, but Daddy is not. So I have the privilege of experiencing both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"Oh,"

"What about you? Favorite season?" Rachel asked before adding "Depends?"

Quinn smiled slightly and shook her head. "I have a set answer for that one." Unlike Rachel, she hated the holidays. She didn't have many _warm_ family gatherings. They were comprised of suit clad men discussing whose self-righteous life was the better fit for their father's outline of the perfect life. Woman sat in silence or bragged about how perfect their daughters were before running to their husband's side to refill their glasses with the readily available alcohol of choice.

"I like the fall. It's cool without being cold. I like the changing colors of the trees, overcast skies, the birds, and-"

"The birds?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I like being out side and watching them fly by as the head south for the winter, though it does bug when they don't do it symmetrically. You know, when there are more birds on one side of the 'v' shape. I always wanted to push them over to the other side with my finger so that it was even…" Quinn realized she was rambling on a rather odd topic by blank stare on Rachel's face. "And I bet you thought you were the biggest dork in the room."

Rachel laughed. "I just never would have pegged you for a stickler for symmetry."

"Well, that is the point of this assignment, you know."

"True. Question number four?"

Quinn nodded pulling her legs underneath her, allowing herself to get comfortable.

"This one isn't a favorite and my answer for it is glaringly obvious, but I decided to include it to aide in my endeavor to-"

"Rachel, what is the question?" The blonde's tone wasn't sharp or annoyed. It remained very calm and understanding of the verbose diva's perpetual rambling.

"What is your dream? Mine, of course: huge Broadway star."

The cheerleader deeply inhaled before slowly releasing it as she thought. She didn't really know. She had always been _told_ what she was going to do with her life. He dad had it all planned out: She would attend college for a general degree, date an upper classman, that way by the time she graduated, he would be a successful business man; perfect for marrying and raising a family for.

"Quinn…"

"Umm, really, I'm not aiming too high for anything specific. All I want is to end up happy with my life… however it turns out."

"That's…admirable. Give yourself the opportunity to explore. That's my downfall… _one_ of my downfalls. If I don't make it on Broadway I don't know what I will do. I will be crushed." It wasn't much of a confession. The diva constantly melted down if she lost solos. For her dream to falter, would be devastating.

"There are no worries there Rachel," Quinn placed her hand on the girls knee before quickly retracting it. "You were meant to be on Broadway. You can already out perform most of the people there."

They both knew it was true, but hearing it from Quinn Fabray made it seem more possible. If Rachel had faith from the person who hated her the most, no one else could stop her.

The girls continued for hours filling the house with laughter and cries of embarrassment after jokes were told at the other's expense before there was a knock at the door.

"Rachel, Sweetheart, do we have company?" He father, a small balding man with thick rimmed glasses and a small and gentle voice, opened the door and cautiously peeked inside.

"Yes, Dad. This is Quinn Fabray from Glee Club. We are working on a project together."

Quinn rose from the bed and shook the short man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry."

"You as well. Would you care to stay for diner. My husband is just finishing up. We can set another place."

The cheerleader shook her head. "Thank you, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

Rachel was amazed at how poised and polite the blonde was. She had clearly been groomed by her parents to have a predetermined repose for ever formality. It was very different from Rachel's upbringing. The Berry household was a very open place. She was allowed to speak her mind freely without threat of reprise.

"Quinn, I insist. Call your parents and tell them you will be staying. It's not very often we get to meet Rachel's friends." _That's because she doesn't have any, _Quinn thought. "Also, Quinn, before you object again. Rachel inherited he stubbornness from me so don't even try and fight it. Just call." She couldn't help but smile and nod. After the man left she grabbed her phone and typed a quick message.

"Is it okay with you that I'm staying? Your dad didn't give me the opportunity to ask you."

"Of course it is, but I should warn you. My dads do know about…"

"How horrible I've been to you?"

Rachel nodded, frowning. She had never regretted telling her fathers until now. Then again, she never expected the head cheerleader to be in her house, let alone stay for dinner. She knew her Dad would remain polite but her Daddy was much more protective. He _was _going to say something.

"Well, whatever happens I will take it as Karma, but before we go down I want to tell you something." She placed her phone back into her bag. "I took this summer to figure out what it is I want, or moreover, who it is I want to be. Having the baby and dealing with my parents…it kinda put things in perspective. One thing I decided was there was no reason for me to treat you like an enemy….treat you the way I have."

"That's why you stopped Karofsky?"

She nodded. "I can't take back what I've done, but I figure I can try and prevent it from happening again. And I know things aren't just going to be forgotten, by you or your dads, but I… I'm not fighting this assignment because I hope it will help me show…help me _prove_ that I mean it…I would like to have that friendship you once offered me. If the offer still stands."

For a second the Rachel Berry's world had stopped. There was an apology. There was an understanding. And now, there was an offer of friendship. Rachel only had one real friend, Finn, and he didn't technically count because she was dating him. Rachel Berry was just offered her first ever friendship.

"I would like that. I appreciate you honesty and maturity. Now, lets go eat. I am famished."

~~/~~~\\~~~/~~~\\~~~

"Hi Daddy. I didn't ever hear you two get home let alone cook dinner." Rachel stood on her tiptoes to give the tall man a kiss on his cheek.

"We didn't want to disturb you. You sounded like you were having a good time. But with _who_, is the question." The man turned to greet Quinn, waiting for an introduction from his daughter. He seemed much more playful in personality than his husband but the blonde saw a flicker of uncertainty in the brunettes eyes as she moved to Quinn's side, she figured he must also be more assertive.

"Daddy, this is Quinn from Glee." His smile remained warm but fell in height.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Berry." Quinn's mouth ran dry and her heart's pace quickened as the man's eyes fixated coldly to hers.

"Please, it's Michael." He turned his attention back to the stove. Rachel tried to give the cheerleader an apologetic look but was waved off. Quinn deserved the cold shoulder, it hurt, but she deserved it. She knew she deserved much worse.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Quinn directed the question to the shorter man as he set a stack of plates and silverware onto the table.

"Could you help Rachel set the table?" She nodded, eager for anything to keep her busy.

"Did you call home and let your folks know you were eating with us yet?" He motioned to the phone on the wall.

"Yes, sir. I texted my mom to let her know." She didn't. She had actually texted Santana to warn her about Karofsky. There was no point to text her mom. While Judy Fabray had originally doted on her returning daughter in attempts to make up for the years of emotional abandonment, it all felt wrong. Eventually the two women simply kept to their own lives and schedules, rarely interfered with one another. Quinn figured the less her mother knew about Rachel's family and their lifestyle, the better off the men would be.

"Alright. Dinner is served." Michael announced as he placed the food on the table. "So, girls, what is this assignment about? How did you two end up partners for it?"

Rachel shifted in her sit and Quinn knew she was preparing for a speech. "Well, Daddy, though my initial opinions on the assignment bordered on the words such as vicious and torturous, I have grown to understand Mr. Schuester's intentions and applaud him on undertaking such a take. He intends to bridge the social gap and gain unity on and off the stage."

"I see." Michael replied before turning to the blonde. "So did you two choose to be partners?"

Quinn set her fork on her plate and placed her hands in her lap. "No, sir. Mr. Schue selected all the partners."

"He feels that our history is…surpass able, and that we could gain something from an understanding of one another." Rachel added, hoping to pull the prying man's attention away from Quinn. Her Dad notice her attempts.

"So do you simply take time to get to know each other, or is there music involved? I mean, we are talking about Glee Club."

"Well, once we become acquainted with each other, Mr. Schue wants us to pick a song we can both relate to and then explain it." Quinn explained.

"Seems a bit one-sided to me." Michael retorted looking down to his plate.

"How so?" his husband asked.

"Well, we have heard of Quinn from Rachel, therefore Rachel is already familiar with her. However, I find it difficult, from those same stories, to believe Quinn knows anything substantial about Rachel."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, Rachel fumed, and her dad, Joshua clinched his jaw.

"Actually, Daddy, I found today that I know very little about Quinn. This will be a learning experience for both of us."

Michael raised his hands in surrender.

"Anyway, moving on." his husband urged. "How were classes? Do you two have any together?"

Quinn faked a smile and nodded, allowing Rachel to answer. "Classes were as they always are on the first day back. Teachers lecture on what they expect from us but never teach. It is all rather boring. We do have several classes together: Spanish, Chemistry, Trig, and…"

"…speech" Quinn offered.

Both men laughed. "Rachel, Honey, why are you taking speech? We all know you have no fears about speaking." Quinn tried to hide her genuine smile at the joke in fear Michael would see it as her mocking the brunette. But he saw anyway.

"Are those the close you wore to school today, Rachel? You did wonders of cleaning them up this time."

Rachel sank slightly in her seat as she remembered her perfect record of ruined school close on the first day of every school year. This year was her only slushy free school year start. But she quickly regained her composure and straightened in her seat. "I didn't need to clean them off today, Daddy. I was not slushied."

Joshua beamed. It initially made Quinn happy to see what an effect it had on Rachel's adoring fathers, but that quickly faded with the understanding that she was normally responsible for their heartache.

"So I guess dating Finn really has helped, huh?"

Rachel slumped again. "Well…no. I was _going_ to get slushied today." she admitted, "_because_ I was dating Finn. He chose Glee rehearsal over something with football and they blamed me. So after rehearsal, Karofsky cornered me at my locker." Quinn glue her eyes on the brunette as she retold her story but she felt Michael's glares burning at her face.

"But he didn't throw it?" Joshua asked confused.

"He did but… somehow, I'm not entirely sure how, Quinn intervened. All I know is when I opened my eyes Karofsky was covered in the slushy, not me." The men's eyes widened with surprise. "Quinn then informed him that he needed to find a new target for his insecurities."

"Why?" Michael asked flatly.

"Why, what, Daddy?"

"Why did you stop him, Quinn? I mean, aren't you the one whose normally encouraging these attacks?"

Joshua placed his hand on top of his husbands. "I don't care why. We should simply be thankful she did. That's all that matters."

"I am thankful, but I still want to know why she's finally decided to be civil. Why did you stop him?"

"Michael!"

"Daddy!"

"Because she didn't deserve it." Quinn's voice was so small the only reason she knew they heard her was the bickering stopped.

"But she deserved it all those other times?"

_Some of them. "I…I…"_

_Rachel grabbed the blonde's hand. "Quinn you don't have to explain yourself. It's the past." Joshua nodded in agreement. Obviously Rachel inherited his forgiving nature as well._

"_No she doesn't, but she can if she wants." Michael pushed. "I'm very interested in knowing." He had a valid concern for his daughter. Quinn admired it. She wished her father could have been more like him. Willing to stand up and fight for his daughter when she wouldn't even fight for herself. That's a dad._

"_I just…I…actually, I should go…" She stood up from the table trying to hold back the tears burning her eyes._

"_Quinn…" Rachel grabbed tighter on her arm and stood with her. She had just gotten the girl as a friend, she didn't want to lose her now._

_Quinn hesitated. "It's okay." She looked the brunette in the eyes. "It's okay. I'll…I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rachel saw for the first time the deepness of Quinn's eyes. There were other issues playing on her mind. "Thank you Mr. and Mr. Berry. The food was wonderful. I hope you all have a good evening." Quinn slowly pulled away as Rachel lessened her grip. "It's okay." she whispered one more time before calmly walking out of the house, but practically running to her car._

"_Michael, I cannot believe you."_

"_It was a valid question. That girl has made Rachel's life hell at school. I cannot act like she is welcome here."_

_Rachel stormed off to her room, more embarrassed and upset at her father than she ever had been with Quinn._

"_Valid or not, it was not the time nor the place." Joshua placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "And just so we are clear, the couch is yours tonight."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have my number?"

Rachel jumped at the suddenness of the voice. Her head whipped back and connected with her locker door with a deafening clank. The brunette grasped at the back of her head as it throbbed but touched soft skin instead of hair, and her eyes snapped open to see Quinn wincing in imaginary pain, her hand under Rachel's on the back of her head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Quinn checked for blood before pulling her hand away.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I…I…" The brunette stammered. "I didn't think you would want to talk to me after what happened last night."

The cheerleader's eyes fell to the ground. "It wasn't your fault. I deserved it. It wasn't even what your dad was saying…it was…" She shook her head and waved the thought away. "Do you have my number? I got to thinking last night that you might not, and it could be useful to have for the assignment."

Quinn really was trying. Rachel could see it and couldn't stop herself from smiling at the blonde's improvements. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but words failed her as she caught sight of Karofsky over Quinn's shoulder, looking for revenge. Quinn turned to see him only a few steps away when Santana's voice called him to a stop.

"Karofsky? What the hell do you think you are doing? I know you aren't thinking about throwing that at Q. Because if you were, I would have to mess up your already screwed up face. And I don't want to take the chance of making you look better."

He shouldered the Latina away. "Back off Lopez. She has this coming." He argued, pulling his arm back for the launch. As he lifted the cup, Santana's hand hit the bottom, arching it up into his face. Rachel could only imagine that is what Quinn had done yesterday.

"Congratulations, Karofsky. You now have two slushies under your belt. Keep it up and you'll be giving Berry a run for the title." Santana announced as she wiped the slushy splatter off her hands onto his jacket.

"What the hell. Are you kidding me?"

The Latina narrow her eyes and dropped all sarcasm from her voice. "Do I look like I'm kidding, Dumbshit? Don't ever try to pull that crap again or you'll become everyone's new favorite target since Berry is now _apparently_ off limits. Now move!"

"Thanks, San."

"Don't mention it, Q. You just better have my back if this turns around to bite me in the ass." Rachel watched in disbelief as the cheerleader escorted the jock down the hall, parading her handiwork.

"See. I told you she would have my back. Now, back to my number." Quinn stole the pink phone from the stunned diva's locker and entered her number.

"I thought you two hated each other…like frienemies." Rachel remarked as she watched the blonde type away. "I thought she would love the opportunity to watch you falter in status."

Quinn closed the phone and handed it back to Rachel. "At one time, yes. But we have recently come to an understanding of what we want and how we can both achieve it. I get the title of Head Cheerleader, she gets to have the bitchy, superior attitude, and we have each other's backs so we both get the respect."

When Quinn first convinced Coach Sylvester to take her back on the squad, Santana was beyond pissed. She couldn't stand to think of another year under Quinn's thumb, as just one of the blonde's henchmen. Not when she had finally gotten a taste of the very top after Quinn's downfall last year. But when Santana met the new Quinn Fabray, her thoughts shifted slightly. Quinn no longer made the snide remarks every time the Latina tried to make a suggestion or scolded her for attempting a moment in the spotlight. The new Quinn offered to share it in exchange for mutual security.

"I see.." Rachel now realized the cheerleader was reevaluating all of her relationships, a very large undertaking.

"So, were you wanting to work on our assignment this afternoon as well?"

Rachel nodded. "Although, I should probably mention my dads hold a book club meeting at our house on Tuesdays. Would we be able to do this at your house? If we can't I fully understand. I just don't particularly like interfering with a group of overly opinionated individuals."

"Don't like the competition?" Quinn jibed.

"Honestly, no. I find it quite exhausting to try and contend with multiple foes. I have this inability to-"

Quinn put a hand up to stop any potential rambling. "It's fine. Do you need a ride?" Rachel nodded. "Then I'll see you after school. I'm parked in the North Lot."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Rachel stood just inside the door way of Quinn's massive home. "Wow, Quinn. Your home is…is…"

"Daunting?" she offered. Rachel could only nod as she took in her surroundings. Dark walls layered with floral print wallpaper stretched from the pristine hardwood floors to the towering cathedral ceilings. The furniture was old fashion and appeared highly uncomfortable, requiring perfect posture to sit on. Along the walls were elegantly carved china closets displaying the family's most expensive dinning wear that Rachel was almost certain had never been used, and a single portrait of the family. Hand painted and formally posed, the painting depicted Quinn's father standing tall and proud, towering over the three sitting women , each with a demure smile upon their lips.

"My room is upstairs." Quinn guided the shell-shocked diva to her room. Thankfully Quinn's bedroom was a little less intimidating. It was littered with Cheerios memorabilia: uniforms, pompoms, trophies, and pictures. All the red and white made Rachel feel more like she was at school than the White House.

"I'm going to change out of my uniform. Make yourself at home…as much as you can." Quinn offered, knowing that if she felt out of place in her own home, Rachel surely did.

The brunette took her time gazing around the room at all the pictures: Quinn with Santana and Brittany, some of her and Finn, even some of her and Puck. There were group photos from cheerleading competitions and a collection of movie tickets pinned to the wall, and medals dangling from the corners of her vanity. Tucked in the bottom corner of the mirror was a photo of the Glee Club taken just before Regionals. Rachel found herself smiling at the picture. She was proud to be part of something that someone like Quinn Fabray would deem worthy enough to place in her room.

"It's a good picture." Quinn stated as she entered the room again.

Rachel turned to the cheerlead who started to unpack her bag. Her breath caught in her throat. She had known Quinn worked out over the summer to reclaim her pre-pregnancy body but she had truly outdone herself. Rachel's eyes survey the blonde's short shorts that fit her curves perfectly and her fitted shirt that clung in just the right spots.

"You okay?" Quinn asked with a worried expression.

Rachel tore her eyes away from the cheerleader and threw her gaze around the room again. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what questions we haven't covered yet." Sure she was. Questions like: Can I grab your ass? Out of all the girls in school Quinn Fabray was the one that could turn any girl gay. Rachel had overheard rather racy conversations in the gym locker room over the years about how much girls admired her beauty and how far they would be willing to go with her if they ever had the chance. Rachel couldn't help but agree, but that didn't make her gay. In McKinley High's rule book, that just made you human.

"What about this game I use to play with Santana and Brittany." Quinn suggested taking a seat on her bed. "It's called 'Have You Ever', except we will skip the alcohol…for tonight at least." She added with a smirk. "You just ask questions like: Have you ever…been drunk?"

The diva sat down on Quinn's bed eager to be distracted. "Okay. No I haven't. Have you?"

Quinn laughed in her face. "Rachel, do you remember anything about last year?"

"Oh," Rachel blushed "You would be referring to the whole getting drunk off of wine coolers and getting pregnant, wouldn't you. Yeah, I remember that. Okay then, have you ever smoked?"

"No. I hate smokers." Rachel nodded in agreement. Not only could if prove disastrous for your health but it could very well destroy a singing voice. "So you have never been drunk, but have you at least had a drink? I'm not talking about at weddings or New Years."

Rachel shook her head. "I've never really had the opportunity." She had never been to a party or hung out at someone's house, experiencing the normal but not always legal high school experience like her peers. He nights were spent at home perfecting her craft and watching movies with her dads.

"Well, my new friend, we just may have to fix that. I think you would be a very interesting drunk to be a round. A real free spirit."

The brunette smile shyly. "I don't know. I could be tempting fate and wake up pregnant. It could be a Glee Club curse."

"Never." Quinn assured her. "It would be a completely guy free zone. Not a possibility. It could be a one time thing if you wanted. But I think you would enjoy letting lose a little bit. Trust me."

"Maybe." Rachel teased the idea.

"Oh come on. We could so do it this weekend. I could get Santana and Brittany to come over and then this 'Have You Ever' game would get really interesting because they _have done everything. What do you say? Ask your dads if you can sleep over here Friday night. Mom is heading out of town to visit my aunt so it would be perfect."_

_Rachel contemplated the idea. She wasn't so opposed to experiencing the drunken state as she was about the company. "If I am to become such the free spirit as you imagine, I'm not entirely sure I would want to do so around Santana. She would use anything embarrassing against me at school. I would be supplying her with ammunition."_

_Quinn scoffed. She would have agreed if it wasn't for her and the diva's new found friendship. Quinn had taken a liking to the argyle wearing diva so Santana would have to follow suite. "No she won't. And if she tries, I know several rather damaging secrets you can use revenge. What do you say?"_

_Rachel pondered the offer again. The girls' history screamed to Rachel telling her to turn the offer down, but the diva saw a genuineness in Quinn's eyes. She believed Quinn would stand up for her. "Okay. Friday night."_

"_Yes." Quinn pumped her fist in victory. "I get to see Rachel Berry drunk."_

_~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~_

_Friday Night:_

"_Alright now, Mama's got the goodies." Santana called through the large, empty house as she set several clanking bags onto the counters in Quinn's kitchen._

"_Me too!" chimed Brittany as she added another._

_Rachel's pleasant expression slowly faded to a blank stare as she took in the mountains of various alcoholic beverages._

"_No backing out now, Berry." Warned Santana. "You're going to get shit-faced tonight whether you like it or not."_

_Brittany bounced over to the doubtful brunette and threw her arm around her shoulders playfully. "Relax, Rach. Tonight is all about having fun. No school, no parents, no boys. All fun."_

_To say Rachel felt out of place would be a gross understatement. Not only was she surrounded by the very girls who tormented her relentlessly most of her life, but they obviously had experienced nights like these before._

"_Ladies," Quinn called for their attention ceremoniously, grinning mischievously as she descended the stairs. "It is with great honor and much anticipation, I present to you…The shot glasses!" from behind her back she produced four small glasses with various sexual innuendos printed across them and the room roared in applause and cheering._

"_So to make this interesting…Hey, Berry! Your attention is needed here." Santana snapped her fingers and pointed to her own face, drawing Rachel attention away from the newly arrived blonde. "Like I said. To make things interesting we start right off the bat with two shots, then we start the games. You do know who to take a shot right?"_

_Rachel looked confused. "You drink it…?"_

"_All of it at once, Rach." Brittany whispered._

"_Right. Here." Santana poured the first round. "Bottoms up!" All four girls threw their drinks back. Quinn winced at the burn while Rachel coughed and sputtered uncontrollably._

"_Rookies. It comes with practice, Berry. No Worries. Number two!" The Latina refilled the small glasses and they were emptied with the same effects. "Now," she said lifted her glass in the air. "To the living room!"_

"_To the living room!" Echoed the two blonde's mimicking Santana's gesture. Rachel followed a few steps behind, realizing this night was already the most memorable evening of her high school life._

_An hour and a half later the quartet was heavily immersed in the game. The count: Rachel,4. Quinn, 5. Brittany, 8. Santana, 10. Rachel already felt her reflexes slowing and shuddered thinking the night had just begun._

"_Okay. My turn." Quinn slurred slightly. "Have you ever…gone for a 'joy ride'?"_

"_Like stealing a car?" Rachel asked disbelieving as Santana upended her drink,_

"_Oh, chill out Berry. I returned it when I was done. They didn't even realize it was gone."_

"_My turn! My turn!" Brittany clapped her hands together and immersed herself deep in thought, or deep for her standards. "Oh! Okay. Have you ever done the dirty standing up?"_

_Santana and Brittany both took their drinks before Santana objected belatedly. "That's not fair. We have the Jewish Nun and Little Miss One-time-and-I'm-pregnant over there."_

_Rachel scoffed in a playful show of disgust. "I am not all that nun-like, I will have you know."_

"_Sure, whatever you say Sister Mary Berry. Anyway, my turn." The Latina thought long about this question gazing slowly around the room before stopping at Quinn's hazel eyes. Their eyes fixed and a sly smile crept across the brunette's lips. "Have you ever made out with a girl?"_

"_I knew you were going to ask that. I knew it." Shouted Quinn as all three cheerleaders emptied their glasses. Rachel let out a puff of breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Get a group of hormone filled girls in a room with alcohol and you never knew what will happen."_

_Rachel raised an eyebrow curiously, knowing that Quinn's explanation of her gayish escapades was no different then the situation they were currently in. "I know you said I wouldn't have to worry about finding myself with child at the conclusion of this evening. However, you never mentioned your drunken tendencies to sway to those of the same sex."_

_Santana pursed her lips and sneered to the girl. "Oh, please, Berry. Like knowing there was a chance Quinn might try and get in your pants would have actually stopped you from coming." The shorter girls mouth flew open in protest but no intelligible words fell out. Rachel assured herself that her verbal defenses were simply hindered by the alcohol and pure shock of the Latina's forwardness. "Relax. We need to get you drunk. That stick is still halfway up your ass."_

"_My turn!" Brittany cried again._

"_No it's not." Rachel tried to argue but was cut off by a death stare from the other brunette._

_Quinn placed a reassuring hand on the diva's arm. "What Brit wants, Brit gets." she explained._

"_Have you ever worn argyle?"_

"_Good one Babe." Santana cooed as she pecked Brittany on the lips in reward. Rachel could only roll her eyes and choke back the drink. "Alright, since Brittany just went, it looks like it is my turn again." Santana announced with a devilish smile. "Have you ever quit glee to be the lead in a musical?"_

_Rachel scoffed. "This isn't fair." She complained and looked to Quinn for support._

"_Drink up Rachel." The blonde ordered, helping guide the glass to the brunette's lips and laughing as the girl coughed into the beverage causing it to bubble up and run down her chin._

"_Jesus, Q." cried a hysterical Latina. "Look what you did. You made the girl dribble on herself. At least help her clean it up."_

_Quinn placed her thumb gently to the corner of Rachel's mouth and trailed slowly down along the alcohol streak. Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the contact, exhaling only after Quinn pulled her hand away._

"_Quinn?" Santana called in a calm voice and waited until the hazel eyes met hers before she continued. "I think you missed a spot."_

"_Did I?"_

_Santana nodded with a smirk._

_Quinn gazed back to Rachel. She couldn't see the girl as she allowed her brown locks to fall in her face, but Quinn gently brushed the strands behind the girl's ear. "I did." Rachel's already shallow breathing shortened more as she felt the head cheerleader invade her space, and she closed her eyes. "Right there." She heard the blonde note in barely a whisper before softly pressing her lips to Rachel's chin. The touch was so soft and warm Rachel thought her skin would melt. "And there." She kissed the corner of Rachel's mouth ever so lightly before returning to her end of the couch._

"_Did you like that, Berry?" Santana asked grinning slyly, obviously pleased with herself. Rachel's actions were involuntary. She nodded, unable to break eye contact with those big hazel eyes. "Do you want her to make sure she got it all?"_

_Quinn leaned forward, within inches of Rachel's face, and waited for her to respond. The deep brown eyes fell from hers to her lips and then locked back into their gaze._

"_I do."_

_The gap closed, Quinn placed her lips softly to Rachel's, and lingered there until the diva deepened the kiss, silently begging for more. When the blonde broke for a gasp of air Rachel took the opportunity and pressed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, noting that even under the layers of alcohol she still tasted sweet. Their tongues cautiously explored one another before the need for air took them and Quinn began to retreat to her seat. Rachel's body overrode her mind and caught the cheerleader's face with a gentle hand, pulling her back into another kiss._

"_Damn, Berry!" shouted Santana. "Claim your woman!"_

_The kisses were slow and sensual, not rushed or aggressive. Longing and perfect. Everything Rachel thought they would be. Wonderful and pure bliss. The blonde had practically been pulled to lay across the diva's lap, sinking further into the girl with each touch of their lips and each glide of fingers through her hair. She shivered under the touching grazes._

"_This is hot." Brittany whispered, leaning over to a rather turned on Santana._

"_Yeah. We should leave them alone. Come on." She ordered, standing and pulling the ditzy blonde to her feet. "Quinn, hate to interrupt, but Britt and I will be up stairs."_

_Quinn broke from Rachel long enough to give a quick warning. "Just not my bed this time." and returned to the diva's mouth. Quinn pressed her arm into the couch lifting herself and forcing Rachel to rest her head against the back of the couch. Only then did she once again pull away from the breathless girl and look into her deep and dark, lust filled eyes._

_An absentminded smile found its way to the blonde's mouth as she looked to the brunette's full lips. Seductively, she brought her finger to the sensitive skin and trailed their outline slowly. Rachel lovingly pressed her lips to the girl's fingertips, kissing them lightly while she trailed her free hands up the girl's leg and braced arm, eliciting chill bumps as she went._

_Teasingly, Quinn kissed the fingers separating her lips from Rachel's before removing them to playfully nip the diva's bottom lip. As Rachel's left had reached the place where Quinn's shorts met her shirt, she drew in a deep breath causing Quinn to once again meet her gaze._

"_Kiss me again." Rachel ordered._

_Quinn obliged, meeting the girls lips with the same tenderness as before. There was nothing forceful to it. There was no pressure for anything more than what it was: amazing, sweet kisses and gentle touches, tentative exploration of boundaries under the pretences and future excuse of alcohol consumption. This was definitely a memorable night._


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn jumped awake when she heard her cell phone go off indicating she had a new text. She squinted her eyes, fighting the bright morning sun seeping in through the living room windows and attempted to silence the dull pounding in her head. She took a moment to find her bearings before crawling along the floor to the coffee table to retrieve her phone.

**-you 2 decent? Im not ready to c berry naked. xS**

If her head hurt any less she would have rolled her eyes.

-**Come on down. Nothing happened btw. xQ**

As she crawled back to the layers of pillows and blankets on the floor she heard foot steps descending the stairs and witnessed Santana and Brittany holding hands. "Not my bed?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nope. Your mom's." Santana beamed. "So, like, seriously? After all that hotness you two didn't…what happened?"

Quinn reclaimed her spot next to the slowly waking diva. "Nothing."

Rachel moan in agony as she came to. "I hate you by the way. You are an amazing kisser, but I hate you. Just thought I should let you know."

"Hung over, Berry?" Rachel lifted her hand from under the blankets and gave Santana the finger. "Oh! Nice, but I don't know where that was last night. Come on Brit. Lets make some breakfast and leave these two to their morning after regrets." She pulled the blonde along by the hand. Seconds latter loud bangs of pots and pans rang from the kitchen.

"She's doing that on purpose isn't she?" Asked Rachel as she rolled on her side to face Quinn. The blonde was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Even hung over she was beautiful. It probably didn't hurt that the sunlight from the windows behind her played off of her blonde hair and pale skin, making her glow.

The blonde nodded. "So, did you enjoy your first ever drunken night?"

She did. She knew what happened between them was nothing more than drunken fun and that's why it never progressed, but Rachel couldn't help feeling compelled to wrap her arms around the blonde and cuddle up to her. Instead she wrapped the blankets tighter around her shoulders. "It was indeed interesting and as far as I am aware, you kept your promise. I did not wake up pregnant."

This elicited a small laugh from the cheerleader. "I do have one question though. It didn't dawn on me until right now."

Rachel nuzzled into the warm blankets. "What is it?"

Quinn wrinkled her nose slightly. "What are you going to tell Finn?"

"Finn?" Rachel echoed the question. "Oh my God! Finn!" Clarity cut through the alcohol remains as she sprang up from the floor. "Oh my God. My head…" she faded as she slumped down to the couch.

Quinn smiled adoringly at the wincing girl before forcing herself to crawl over and kneel next to her. "Relax. I'm sure he'll be understanding."

"Oh, yeah. I can picture it now. 'Hey, Rach, what did you do last night?' 'Oh, nothing. Just made out with you ex-girlfriend. And by the way, she is a much better kisser than you.' Yeah! _That_ conversation won't be awkward at all."

Quinn blushed. "You could leave the part about me being a better kisser out of it. Just a suggestion. Anyway, nothing actually happened and you were drunk. Too bad you aren't still dating Puck. He wouldn't care as long as you promised he could watch next time."

The brunette dropped her hands from her face. "That would be a lot easier." She agreed meeting the blonde's apologetic gaze. Her stomach flipped.

"Look, it's really all my fault. I'm the one who initiated. Blame it on me. He will agree to that one."

Rachel shook her head. "No. I can't do that. The alcohol may have aided me in forgetting about the fact I am dating Finn, but I even _told _you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me."

The air fell silent. _Did she just say 'want' not 'wanted'_? Reservations swelled in Quinn. She stood from her place in front of the diva and took a seat next to her on the couch, making sure to leave space between them. She shook the thoughts from her head. "Well, you can either tell him you were drunk and made a mistake, or not tell him at all and hope he never finds out. I've played both of those cards with him before and I suggest telling him. Secrets aren't always worth keeping."

The brunette sighed. "Maybe it wont be so bad. Most guys are quicker to forgive girl-on-girl indiscretions than they would be girl-on-guy."

Quinn nodded. "And like I said, nothing _actually_ happened. It's not like we had sex. We only kissed."

"A lot." Rachel added.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "A lot."

"Hey! Get your asses in here and eat before it's gone." Santana ordered.

"We made pancakes!" Cheered Brittany placing a plate in front of each girl.

"Is it weird that they smell really good but make me want to throw up at the same time?" Rachel asked holding her stomach.

"God, Berry. You are such a lightweight." Santana teased. "I had twice as much as you last night and I don't feel a thing. You know why? Practice." Quinn cringed as the Latina's words reminded her far too much of Coach Sylvester. "And you're going to get some more practice tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Hell yeah. We only dented our supply last night. We have to get rid off all that before Mama Fabray comes home. Though she would probably think it was hers…" Quinn nodded in a passive agreement.

"And wash her sheets." Brittany added.

"Right." Santana leaned over the counter to capture the blonde's lips.

"I'm suppose to go to a movie with Finn this afternoon." Rachel argued, dreading the experience that awaited her.

"So come over when you're done. There's no point in arguing. I will win."

In a very Rachel Berry way the diva lifted her chin in defiance. "And how, may I inquire, do you expect to manipulate an individual who posses my level of extreme and temperamental stubbornness?"

Santana sucked a spot of syrup off of Brittany's finger before looking to the other brunette. "Because I'll tell the whole school you made out with Quinn if you don't." Rachel deflated. She planned on telling Finn, but wasn't ready for the whole student body to know. Although, it may help boost her popularity.

She dismissed the thought. "Fine. The movie starts at 3 so I suppose I shall arrive a little after 6."

"Good. So…you gonna tell Finn about your make out session?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Can't wait to know how that goes down."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

It was noon. Rachel had left to prepare for her date with Finn, Brittany was taking stock of the remaining alcohol for the weekend's finale, and Quinn and Santana sat in the living room watching TV.

"I'm really proud of you, Santana." The Latina glared at the blonde waiting for the biting comment to follow. "No, I mean it. I was worried about how you would handle Rachel being here."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and flipped through the channels. "She's weird. There is no getting around that, but once she loosened up she wasn't all that annoying. Now, if only we can get her drunk at school…_then_ I could consider not wanting to kill her all the time."

"She is quite different outside of school. She's not on edge."

Santana chuckled to herself. "I still can't believe she pulled you into that kiss last night. I thought she would have freaked when I suggested you had missed a drop. Maybe Berry is a bit of a fairy." Quinn slapped her friend's arm. "Don't even get me started on you, because you loved that. You were all moaning and shit."

"I was not!" Quinn forcefully objected.

"Sure… I mean, at least now I know why you have spent every day this week at her house after school…in her room." Santana nodded. "You were getting some of Berry's fairy lovin'."

Quinn scoffed. "Not even close. We have been working on our glee assignment. Just getting to know each other."

Santana's eyebrow arched. "Yeah, how well?"

Quinn slapped her again. "Shut up. This is just ridiculous."

"So, is she, like, your friend now, or is this some sort of charity project to make yourself feel better?" Quinn has known Santana long enough to be able to read through her attitude, down into her real emotions. This question had a touch of jealousy and a tiny bit of concern in it…concern for _Rachel_.

"Do you like Rachel?"

Santana turned off the TV and met the blonde's eyes. "Let's get this straight. You and I have an understanding: If I go down, you are coming with me. If you go down…I may still cut you lose. But I need to know what I am getting into. I can handle the freak outside of school easy enough. But I'm not going to start protecting her and shit _at _schoolif this is all to simply ease your guilt."

Quinn was unimpressed with the brunette's threat. "Cut the shit, Lopez. I know your game and you know mine." She stated matter-of-factly. "I do feel guilty for the way I have treated Rachel, and honestly, I think you do too. But what you are waiting for is for me to say 'yes, she's my friend' so you have an excuse to actually enjoy being around her. To outside eyes, you will only _look _guilty by association."

Santana remained silent.

"I thought so. Yes, she has become a friend. You can tell anyone who asks that I have befriended the 'freak' and you have to put up with her because of it. Your secret is safe with me." Quinn patted the Latina's lap like you would a small child on the head.

"Your secret is safe with me too, Q."

Confusion swept over the cheerleader. "What secret? Obviously Rachel and I have become friends. I actually talk to her in class and at our lockers."

"I'm talking about your other secret." Quinn's confusion deepened. "The one I don't think you are even aware of yet."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Finn stared openmouthed at Rachel as she sat in the passenger's seat, her eyes glued to her hands in her lap. "You…and Quinn?"

Rachel nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. "I told you I was heavily intoxicated, and while I know that is not a valid excuse, it is the only one I have. I'm sorry. It was only kissing."

"Yeah, but it wasn't with me. You're my girlfriend. Or, at least your suppose to be."

She snapped her head up, pleading with him. "Finn, I am. I'm sorry. It wasn't even anything. We were playing a game. No emotions involved."

"I can't believe this. Why her? Why not Puck now? Why don't you call him up and see if he can get you pregnant. We can make a hobby out of this."

"Finn! That is ridiculous. You are over reacting. I didn't even act this bad when I found out you lied about being a virgin."

"That…that…" He stumbled to regain control of the argument. He never could argue with Rachel. She was smarter than he was. She moved faster. He knew it and it only made him angrier. "That was different."

"How was that different? Because you had sex with someone while I only kissed them? Or because you lied while I am being an honorable person and confessing that I made a mistake?"

He shook his head in frustration. "It's different because we weren't dating. You were even dating some other guy."

"Because you broke my heart by being too embarrassed to be seen with me at school. You pushed me into Jesse's arms. And then you ran to Santana's bed."

"Get out of my car."

Rachel straightened her posture, shocked at his words. "What?"

Finn fixed his stare on the steering wheel in front of him. "I said get out. I don't want to talk to you tight now. I don't even want to look at you. You've blown me off all week to hang out with Quinn and on the one day I get to have you, you drop this on me? Get out of my car!"

"You know what, fine." Rachel flung the door open and jumped out of the car, slamming it shut behind her. This wasn't their first fight and some how Rachel knew there was always going to be one more. Finn was easily confused and hated being embarrassed while Rachel easily confused him causing him to become embarrassed. Rachel found herself playing stupid most days so he could feel good about himself. Anything he wanted to talk about bored her and anything she felt like sharing was of no interest to him. The relationship was best described as awkward with moments of happiness.

"Hey, Sweetheart. How was the movie?" Her dad asked as she swung the front door open.

"I don't have the energy nor the self-control to discuss this afternoon's events without resorting to profanity. So I would prefer not to answer that question."

He dad nodded after recovering from the verbal whiplash.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It was a bad day. I don't really want to talk about it. Have you asked Daddy if I can stay at Quinn's again tonight?"

Michael had proven a challenge to convince that Rachel should be allowed to spend the evening alone with the three cheerleaders the first time. He almost refused but Joshua intervened stating Rachel simply had to call home if she needed to come home early, just by chance the evening progressed badly. Rachel's anxiety was written on her face when she returned home this morning and Michael instantly went into protective mode, demanding to know what the cheerleaders had done to hurt her. It had taken her nearly and hour to convince him that she was only nervous about her date with Finn. She still didn't think he believed her so she asked her Dad to talk him into letting her say over again tonight.

"For a girl's night…I think you may need one if you day was truly that bad. I haven't talked to your Daddy yet, but there should be plenty of time for that once you are already there.'

"Thank you, Dad."

"Same thing applies though. Just call if you need us."

Rachel nodded. "They were actually nice to me. Even Santana. The only nickname she called me last night was 'Berry". Nothing hurtful about that."

"All the same. Now, go pack your bag and I'll drop you off."

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the wonderful comments. This chapter was a little bit of a filler but some good stuff is coming soon. Faberry loving.**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's 6:45. Do you think she is coming?" asked a rather depressed Brittany. "I hope she does."

"Me too, B. But she was going to talk to Finn," Quinn reminded her. "If he didn't take her news very well then I doubt she will come."

"You home wrecker, you." Santana teased.

"Shut it, S."

"Come over here and shut it. Actually, don't. At least wait until Brittany leaves the room. Then come and close it."

"Close what?" asked Brittany.

Santana shook her head. "Nothing, Babe. But if Berry doesn't show by 7, we are starting this thing without her. And is she does show…well, she will have to pay for making me wait."

Right on cue there was a knock on the door. Brittany shot up and bounced to the door. "Rachel! You're here!" She flung her arms around the unprepared diva and dragged her inside. The two seated cheerios could tell the brunette was not her typical beaming self but didn't want to push the topic.

"All I need to know, Berry, is if you are here to have a good time." Santana extended two filled shot glasses to the girl. She readily accepted each and choked them back with a couple of coughs.

"I need the practice, right?"

"Yes, you do. Britt, help me get the goodies from the kitchen."

Quinn cautiously approached the smaller girl. She had done it again. She knew she had just ruined another relationship but that didn't stop the question from slipping from her mouth. "Everything okay?"

"Umm," Rachel visibly pondered the question. "No, but I don't really care tonight."

"Are you sure?" Quinn pressed. She wasn't wanting to further complicate the situation if she could avoid it.

"Very. Like Brittany said yesterday. Tonight is about having fun. No school, no parents, no _boys_…all fun and I intend on having fun."

Santana organized everything on the coffee table and positioned the shot glasses, filling them perfectly to the brim.

"Why are there eight? Are we expecting company?" asked Rachel glancing around the house.

Santana shook her head. "For more fun. It's time to teach you a new game. Time, my darlings, for Truth or Shoot."

"Truth or _Shoot_?"

"Yeah. You ask one person a question. They have to answer. The first question they refuse to answer, they have to take a shot. The second refusal, two shots. So on and so on. Got it?"

Rachel nodded. "Got it. This game may prove valuable for our glee assignment. I can easily pass this off as a type of learning aide."

"Whatever it takes for you to sleep at night, Berry. I'll start. Whoever I ask the question to, is the next person to go. So, Quinn, is it true, I mean _honestly_ true, that you have only had sex _one _time?"

"That is true indeed."

"Hold on," Rachel interjected. "How do we know if someone is lying? It wouldn't take much to just tell a quick little lie to get out of answering."

"You can't lie to me," answered Brittany. "I'll know."

"She will," Quinn agreed. "And if you're caught lying, you have to take a dare."

"So, it is either tell the truth, get hammered enough that you wont realize you are spilling you deepest secrets, or willfully subject yourself to whatever form of punishment we deem necessary." Santana verified with a devilish smirk. Rachel sank in her seat. Suddenly this game didn't sound so appealing.

"So, my turn now." Quinn announced, trying to break the attention off of the timid girl. "Santana, since we all know you have no modesty, lets get down and dirty. How often do you give yourself a 'helping hand'?" Rachel instantly blushed for the Latina who took the question in stride.

"Not much since I have Britt, but without her…at least once a day. A girl has her needs."

"I take care of them now though right?" asked Brittany resting her hand high on Santana's thigh.

"Yes you do. I don't even see Puck much anymore. Next question….Berry? Don't worry I'll go easy on you at first. Or, maybe it would be easier to get you drunk right off the bat…Have you and Finn had sex?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "That's personal!"

"That's kind of the point." Quinn laughed at how repulsed the wordy diva appeared. "Truth or drink? Your choice."

"Drink!" Rachel swallowed it down.

"That's one. Next one is two." Santana tallied.

"Whatever," she retorted annoyed. "Brittany, we know you have made out with almost everyone at the school, is Santana the best kisser?" The Latina's eyes narrowed on the assertive diva. She was playing a game she wasn't ready for.

"No." Brittany replied smiling. "But she's best at other things." She winked. "My turn…" She was cut off by Santana whispering in her ear. Rachel braced herself to object but Quinn quieted her with a raised hand. There was no point.

"Rachel, have you let Finn finger you?"

"You're pushing" Quinn informed the Latina with a warning glare.

"Drink." Rachel stated. Two more down. That's five counting the two she took when she arrived. She already neared her limit set the previous night. Did she really want to push Santana further? "Quinn," The blonde was taken aback by hearing her name. "How many girls _have_ you made out with?"

"You made three." She hesitated selecting her target. If she asked Santana or Brittany they would further torture the girl next to her, but that only left her with the choice to ask Rachel herself. "Rachel, who's the better kisser, Puck or Finn?"

"Copout." she heard Santana mumble.

"Neither of them are particularly skilled in the area, but I would say Puck. He is more rehearsed." She was being honest. Finn could been really sweet but kissing definitely wasn't his thing. "Brittany, who _is _the best kisser out of everyone you've made out with?"

The blonde girl's seemingly permanent smile deepened. "That's easy. Quinn!"

What shocked Rachel more than the blonde's answer implying she was the second of Quinn female make out partners was seeing Santana pensively nod in agreement indicating she was the third. "Well, that answer was quite telling." She directed her remark to Quinn.

"Shut up."

Santana leaned over again to whisper another question in Brittany's ear. Rachel had been hoping her neutral question to Brittany would have indicated a surrender. But then again, this was Santana. She didn't accept surrenders, only complete and absolute victory. "Rachel, when was the last time you gave yourself a 'helping hand'?"

The room stood still in anticipation. If she didn't answer it would bring her count up to 8, nearly doubling her count. She contemplated attempting a lie, but subjecting herself to Santana's wrath was not an option.

"Drink." she answered and tossed them back one after the other. Practice. "Quinn, who is the best kisser? Brittany, Santana, or me?" Rachel regretted the question as soon as she realized what she had asked. She had just put her friend in a rather uncomfortable position. She didn't think about the possible consequences of her question. The alcohol was catching up to her already. On top of that, she really wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, Q. Who is the best kisser?" Echoed a very interested Santana. "And you can't lie. So…"

"I'll answer," she announced confidently, but her shifting gaze gave her nervousness away. "Rachel is."

All mouths dropped.

"Berry? Are you serious?" Santana spit out in disgust. Rachel was in too much of a shock to be offended by the remark. "Britt, is she lying?"

The ditzy blonde tilted her head and studied her subject carefully. "No. She's telling the truth."

"What the hell, Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sorry, San. You bite too much."

"Whatever, ask you damn question."

"Alright, Santana, do you want to kiss Rachel?" The answer rolled off her tongue without hesitation.

"Hell no!" She objected instantly…reflexively.

"Lie!" Brittany yelled. "You do. You want to know if it's true for yourself. You lied! Dare! Quinn she has to do a dare!" The ditzy blonde was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Dares are dares and unbreakable. Santana, I dare you to make out with Rachel for at least one minute."

"What?" Both brunettes protested.

"Yes. Either that or I will come up with something worse. Something involving touching in other places. And Rachel, you owe me. You put me on the spot with that last question. Now kiss!" she ordered. Dutifully but with visible aggravation, Santana lifted herself from her seat, walked across the room and pulled the a reluctant Rachel from the couch. "And Santana…" Quinn added. "Be nice. No biting."

She let out a sigh of aggression and relaxed her tense muscles. Rachel wasn't quite as scared now that the Latina lost the heated fire in her eyes. Santana shut her eyes and talked herself into lowering her lips to Rachel's. It was different from kissing Quinn. Quinn took her time and lingered in the sensation while Santana pressed forcefully against her. But the aggression wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Rachel felt her body betray her and react to the forcefulness of the Latina's busy mouth and her stomach flipped slightly.

Santana seemed to be enjoying the experience as well. She ran her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip, asking for entrance which the alcohol in her system granted. Rachel fought the urge to grasp the taller girl's hair and pull her into the kiss more, but instead lifted herself onto her tiptoes for the same effect. It wasn't Quinn, bit it was nice.

"Time."

Santana broke away from the shorter girl quickly. "That was more than a minute!" she accused in protest, trying to break the tension.

"Sure it was." Quinn replied slyly. "Nice, huh?"

"It's not your turn to ask. It's mine. Rachel! I'm going to ask you a question. If you don't answer that will mean four more drinks for a total of twelve."

"Is that even healthy? Can't I get like alcohol poisoning?"

"Then I suggest you answer. Have you ever thought of Quinn while masturbating?" The wind was knocked out of the small girl. Right now answering the question about her and Finn having sex didn't seem so bad. She should have seen this coming. "Com on Berry. Answer the question or drink yourself to death. Though if you do take the drinks, we will know you _have_ thought of your new best friend while pleasuring yourself."

The blush began to burn on her skin. She swallowed and straightened her posture. "Well, if you are going to put it that way, then I might as well answer. Yes. I have."

"I knew it, Berry."

"I knew it too." Brittany confessed.

"I think it is time for a new game." Quinn suggested as she choked back a shot and began pouring herself another. She was visibly uncomfortable with Rachel's answer. And what had Rachel really expected? Would she have been okay knowing Quinn thought of _her_ during her intimate moments…

"Yes."

"What?" Quinn asked looking at her.

Rachel swallowed hard again and nodded her head. "I think it's time for a new game. Or we can just finish up the bottles now. I think I would feel better not being able to think about the words coming out of my mouth."

"Right." Santana agreed, handing Rachel a partial filled bottle.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Rachel stared at the large, perfectly polished grandfather clock as it struck midnight. "We did." she confessed.

"Did what, Berry?" asked Santana from her reclined position, head in Brittany's lap, fingers being run through her hair.

"Finn and I had sex."

"Congradu-fucking-lations."

"…I don't get it."

Santana sighed. "Get _what_, Berry?"

"The big deal about sex."

The Latina sat up and furrowed her brow. "That bad, huh?"

"I wouldn't say it was bad. It was just…quick."

The two cheerleaders snickered to themselves. "Quick shot Hudson. He's kinda know for that. That is how Quinn got him to think the baby was his. They weren't even doing anything but kissing and he came."

"Can't blame him though. She is a really good kisser." Brittany added.

"Hey. Whose girlfriend are you?"

"Yours. Why?"

Santana pecked the slow girl's lips. "Don't worry about it. Speaking of Quinn, where is she? She better not be asleep yet."

"It is midnight though. If we are going to get any sleep and still have time to-"

"Hold that thought." Santana slid herself off the couch. "Go up to the big bed. I'll be there in a minute." She ordered Brittany with a slap on the ass before turning to Rachel. "You know, Berry, you aren't that bad when you don't have that stick up your ass."

The diva furrowed her brow. "Thanks?…"

"Don't mention it. But come here for a second." Rachel sighed and lifted herself to wobbly legs. "I know things between you and Finn probably didn't go down so well, but if you are ever looking for someone to just have a good time with," The Latina bent down and kissed the shorter girl with the same aggression as before, trailing her hand down to the diva's ass and gently squeezing. "Brittany and I can help you out."

She turned and ascended the stairs to the master bedroom, leaving Rachel in shock and a heightened desire. A few silent moments later she realized she was standing in the living room by herself. The tall ceilings some how felt like they were pressing down on her while the cold barren walls drained her blood of it warmth.

She really didn't want to be alone right now. She needed to find Quinn and make sure they were okay after her confession earlier as well. Rachel searched the kitchen and down stairs guestroom before forcing her unstable legs to climb the stairs.

"Quinn?" she called out to the girl with a quiet knock on her bedroom door. The brunette rested her forehead again the cold surface and waited for a response. After a few seconds she twisted the handle and opened the door. "Quinn?"

The blonde was a sleep in her bed with her back to the door. She looked so peaceful Rachel hated to wake her, but they needed to talk. "Quinn?" She called out again as she reach the bed and grasped the girl's shoulder.

The sleeping cheerleader turn to her. "What is it. Rachel?"

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I-"

Quinn touched the small hand still on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. You need to get some sleep. Sleep it off. If you really want we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, but your house is kinda scary when you're by yourself downstairs. It makes me feel small and insignificant." Rachel rambled, feeling some how that her observation was important to her understanding of the cheerleader but her brain hurt too much to think about it.

"I know. That's why I like your house. It's a home." Quinn replied sleepily. "Here." She patted the bed in front of here. "You can sleep here."

Rachel climbed over the lying girl to fit in the slip of available space between her and the wall. "Thank you."

"No problem. Go to sleep now." She ordered lifting the blankets so Rachel could crawl under them.

"I don't think I can." Rachel's voice was barely a whisper.

Quinn opened her eyes out of concern, taking in the sight before her. Deep chocolate eyes that seemed to see straight through everything and full, pouting lips begging to be kissed. "Why not?" Her voice seemed to stick in her throat.

"Santana kissed me again and squeezed my butt." the diva admitted. "Then she invited me to join her and Brittany in your mom's room."

The cheerleader raised her eyebrows as far as she could. "Oh." She was shocked but amused at the same time. "Did…you…want to join them?"

Rachel thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "No. But I do find myself increasingly turned on by the offer, and adding that to my lack of desire to consummate my relationship with Finn again has brought me to the conclusion that I am a lesbian."

It took Quinn a few moments to grasp at her words again. "You are a very honest drunk."

"I am and I apologize." Rachel's face was very serious, causing Quinn to smile and hold back a laugh.

"It's okay. I don't mind honesty. I just wasn't expecting you to admit that you slept with Finn, were turned on by Santana's proposition, _and _that you might be gay, all in one sentence."

"Really? I figured you would have already grasped the concept that I talk too much."

Quinn did laugh this time. This was the Rachel Berry she would like to get to know. Someone just honest and open, genuine in every way. "I did, but when you're sober, you talk around your answers. Now you just give them. It is a nice change."

"I'm sorry."

Quinn furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"For this." In a single fluid nothing Rachel pushed herself from the bed and leaned into Quinn, capturing her lips. "I need to kiss you." She confessed before placing a second kiss to the blonde's lips. She rolled the girl onto her back and planted her hands to the mattress on each side of her body, but resting her weight against the cheerleader. "Please." She kissed deeper, sliding her tongue over the girl's bottom lip, begging to be let in.

Quinn surrendered. She allowed the brunette to push past her lips and massage her tongue with her own. Quinn didn't object but she wasn't actively participating in Rachel's invasion of her personal space. And the brunette didn't care. Touching the girl felt so good. She tore herself away from the blonde and buried her face in Quinn's long neck, kissing and licking until she found that sensitive spot and lightly bit down. Quinn gasped softly. After hearing the satisfaction from the lips of the girl underneath her, Rachel instinctively pressed her hips into Quinn, slightly easing the growing pressure between her legs.

She kissed a trail down Quinn's neck to her collard bone, stopping only as she reached the fabric of her tank top. Frustrated, Rachel pressed her knee in the crease of Quinn's thighs.

"Oh my god." She gasped as Rachel rocked her leg a second time. The brunette felt Quinn's hand press against the small of her back urging her to rock again. Slowly, she grinded against the girl.

"Does that feel good?" Rachel asked in a husky voice against Quinn's ear as she pressed her leg against the cheerleader again. Quinn arched into every movement, nodding her head fiercely. She felt like she was going to explode as the brunette sucked on her earlobe. "Tell me." The diva pleaded, needing to know what she was capable of making her feel.

"It's so good." She arched again, but Rachel removed her leg and she caught only air. The brunette shifted her weight to her left side, freeing up her hand. She lightly traced her fingers between the hem of Quinn's tank and the waist band of her shorts, teasing the flustered blonde. Unable to control herself any longer, Rachel lowered her head and peppered the flexing abdomen with gentle kisses.

"Rachel, no." Quinn panted.

The brunette lifted herself to the hazel eyes and gently kissed her lips. Quinn succumbed to the sweet and tender touch. "Please." She ran her hand over Quinn's shorts, gently squeezing her mound through the fabric.

"Rachel," Quinn placed her hand over the smaller one but in resistance.

"Please, I need you."

"No." She pulled the hand away and pushed the brunette back to her side of the bed. "You're drunk." she panted, pulling the covers over her again. "Just…go to sleep, please." Rachel saw a look of desperation and apology in her eyes. It made her heart thud heavy in her chest.

"…Ok."

It took Rachel two hours before exhaustion took over and forced her to close her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now wait one damn minute. Berry was literally trying to get in your pants and you stopped her?" Santana asked setting down her cup of milk. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She was drunk." Quinn explained. "Besides, I don't swing that way."

The tanned cheerleader raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Otherwise I would have let her keep going."

"Hhmm.."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. " 'Hhmm?' What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." She took a sip from her glass.

"S?"

"Q?"

Quinn hated being mocked. If she had a pet peeve, that would be it. "Don't piss me off, Lopez."

"Actually, I like seeing you pissed off. It's super sexy. Especially when you tighten that bottom lip…mmm…Britt always said it made her want to lean over and bite it." Quinn's mouth dropped open at the confession. "Turned on?"

"No!" _Yes_.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it's not exactly something I can prove to you." Quinn reasoned before finishing her breakfast, trying to ignore her friend's smirk.

"Well, actually, you can."

"You're gross."

"And you're gay." Santana remarked as if it were common knowledge.

Quinn couldn't say anything. She didn't know why. Her mouth would open but she never said anything. She couldn't even break away from Santana's captivating stare. "I am not." She finally managed in a semi-convincing tone.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Fine. You're not. So, what boys at school are you planning on scooping up this year? Unless, you are planning on trying things with Puck again."

"No." Quinn was still struggling with her words. "I haven't really thought about dating. It's not like guys are going to be lining up to date me after I spent half of last year looking like I swallowed a watermelon whole."

Santana looked unimpressed. "Please, you are Quinn Fabray. You can have any guy you want. Besides the fact that you were pregnant last year is like a huge red flag telling guys you put out…even if you don't. I know for a fact you have guys all over you. So why not date one? Even just for the arm candy."

Quinn scoffed. "Don't you think there should be more to a relationship than who looks best on your arm?"

The Latina nodded calmly. "So out of all the guys in the entire school, you don't like any of them?… not a one? I find that rather odd. Then again, it makes perfect sense if you're gay."

"Santana! I am not gay!" Quinn was suddenly very thankful Brittany had to leave early and Rachel was still passed out in her bed. Because this was not a topic she was wanting to have in a group discussion.

"Who was the last guy you kissed? Did you even make out with Puck when you were dating? I know you didn't have sex with him despite the fact you were already pregnant and had nothing to lose. So that would make Finn your last kiss. What?…nearly a year ago."

"Santana!" The Latina ignored the blonde's protests.

"Oh, wait. He would have been your last _male_ kiss. Since then you made out with three girls on a number of occasions.

Quinn stood up quickly, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. "Will you shut up!" Santana finally relented and sat quietly as Quinn collected herself. "I got pregnant last year from sleeping with a guy. A _male_. I'm not gay."

"Quinn, sit down." Santana's voice was calm, supportive, and understanding, unlike any tone Quinn had ever heard from the girl's mouth before. In addition she never called Quinn by her name. It was all very weird. "I want you to listen to me for just a few minutes. Afterwards, I wont say anything else unless you bring it up first. But I really need you to listen. Okay?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"Alright. I know you slept with Puck last year because you said it felt like you were losing Finn to Rachel. Did you love Finn?" Her question was of sincere interest. "Not now, but then. Did you love Finn then?"

"No."

"Okay. Then why did you care that you were losing him?" Quinn didn't answer. "I think it's because he was _suppose_ to be yours. You were the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback. It was expected. Expected by the school. Expected by the students. Expected by your parents. When you started losing him you probably felt like you were doing something wrong, you weren't what you were suppose to be, you weren't living up to those expectations. Am I right?"

Quinn still didn't say anything but shifted in her seat indicating her answer.

"You went to Puck to convince yourself that you were still that girl every guy wants. The girl you were suppose to be in everyone's eyes. I know you didn't like him. So why were you with him?"

Her voice was soft and raw. "I…just didn't want to be alone."

Santana nodded. "So you never loved Finn and you never loved Puck, but you dated them both. But you admitted that you don't want to be in a relationship with someone you don't have feelings for. You admitted that you don't have feelings for any guy in the whole school. Now I just think you need to admit one last thing…"

"I'm not gay."

"…You need to admit you're still controlled by your parents' expectations. By _everyone's _expectations of who you are suppose to be. You may have decided this summer that you don't agree with them, but you are still living by some of them. I have one more question. You don't even have to answer it. Just think about it."

Quinn wasn't ready for anymore questions. Santana was striking a nerve that was still very much sensitive. She had disappointed so many people. She had tried to play her part. Tried to be the perfect daughter, President of the Celibacy Club, honor roll student, Head Cheerleader, the most popular girl in school. She bullied Rachel for no other reason than that was what she was suppose to do. Quinn was at the top, Rachel was at the bottom. That's how things worked. Things were simple and laid out for her but she couldn't even follow them. She was too weak or not pretty enough or something that she couldn't really define. All she knew is that she was a disappointment, a let down, a failure, she wasn't what she was suppose to be, and Santana's lecture left her feeling numb.

"My last question…how did you feel when Rachel kissed you?"

The blonde was suddenly hit with the swell of emotions and sensations she had experienced during her encounters with the diva. Warmth spread rapidly through her veins. Chill bumps erupted over her skin. Hell, her breath even caught in her throat and she felt a flutter in her chest. She went from feeling nothing to feeling everything. To feeling…happy. Not just content or secure, but happy.

Santana stood and gathered her dirty dishes, leaving the blonde to stew in her thoughts. She placed the dishes in the sink and began to exit the room. But before she left she return to Quinn and gave her a gentle hug.

"Santana?" Quinn grasped a hold of the girls arm as she tried to pull away.

"…yeah?"

"I-I…I'm…"

Santana smiled. "I know. It's not what you're 'suppose' to be, but you are."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

It was morning. Rachel knew it was morning by the familiar pound in her head, the slight queasiness in her stomach, and the taste of stale alcohol in her mouth. The bright light was a good indicator as well but she wasn't too focused on that. She was focused on the scantily clad blonde wringing her hair dry in front of her vanity. Rachel's eyes started at her feet and surveyed every inch of bare skin, every curve under her clothes, and how every damp strand of hair fell on her shoulders.

"You know, subtlety really isn't your thing." Rachel's eyes snapped to the mirror where she discovered Quinn returning her gaze.

"I-I-I…I…um…" Quinn remained silent, her gaze unshifted, as she waited for Rachel to respond intelligently. She wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily for what she had done last night. "I'm sorry."

Quinn turned to face the flustered diva while she continued to towel her hair dry. "Why?"

For once in her life Rachel didn't know how to respond. Thanks to Quinn's nearly 17 years in the overly sensitive Fabray household, she had developed the unique ability to remove all traces of expression from her face and body language. The brunette was fascinated by this trait normally, but right now she hated it. Was the question: Tell me why you are apologizing because I want to further embarrass yourself? Or: Why are you apologizing, because I don't mind you looking at me like that?

"I…don't…know."

Quinn smirked. "If you don't know why you are apologizing, then why do it? But let's change the topic. Let's talk about last night."

"Last night?" Rachel retraced her memories. Finn, game, absolute embarrassment, Santana's kiss, really horny, find Quinn…oh, last night… "My memories, for the majority, are a little lacking. I have bits and pieces but I'm discovering voids and gaps towards the latter part of the evening."

Quinn draped her towel over the back of her desk chair. "Not only do you have horrible subtlety skills, but you have really, _really_ bad lying skills."

Rachel sat up in the bad, pushing the covers to her waist. "I don't know what you want me to say." It was the truth. "I can apologize all day long but you aren't expressing anger or discomfort or…anything, really. So I am unable to decide if an apology is the direction I need to take."

"But you remember it? All of it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Do you regret it?"

This would all be so much easier to handle if Quinn gave her some emotional feedback. "If my actions made you feel uncomfortable or have jeopardized our friendship, then I truly and deeply regret putting you in this position."

"Okay." Quinn nodded. "It didn't jeopardize anything, but to be honest, I'm not sure if it made me uncomfortable. It was unexpected and has made me think. And so has Santana."

"Santana? You told Santana?" Rachel jumped to her knees on the bed almost preparing to run from the room.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Calm down. It's okay."

"How is that okay? She could tell everyone that I like…molested you while you tried to sleep or some twisted version of what happened."

The blonde ran over to the bed in attempts to calm the frantic girl. "She wont do that."

"Yes she would! She would love that kind of opportunity."

Quinn grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders, keeping her from fleeing. "No! She wont! Listen to me for a minute. Santana likes you." Rachel's expression could best be defined as 'who the fuck are you kidding'. "She's told me…in her own way. She's not going to tell anyone. Trust me. I know I haven't ever given you a reason to, but will you trust me on this?"

Rachel pushed away from the blonde and began pacing frantically. "I don't know. I just don't know about any of this. It's all so weird and strange and good but scary and…strange."

"You said that already."

The diva stopped. "Well it's a fitting word." Quinn shrugged in agreement. "I made out with you. _You! I _made out with _you_. There are random parallel universes where that would still be considered freakish. And then, and then…I almost had sex with you. WE ALMOST HAD SEX!"

Quinn slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth. "Will you shut up!" She screamed in a whisper. "I would prefer the whole neighborhood didn't know about that."

Rachel gently removed the cheerleader's hand. "Why are we even talking about this. It's not like you or I are gay. It was drunken fun. Right?"

"I…I don't know. And while you may have been drunk, I don't think that was simply for fun."

Rachel ran her hands over her face trying to clear her thoughts. "Look, I'm not sure what to make of it all. It's just…too much to think about right now. Can we just, I don't know, forget about it until…I don't know. I mean, we hardly know each other. We've been friends for what? A week?"

Quinn nodded. "You're right. This is just all too quick to be understood. Whatever it is…was…wasn't. Whatever! So we can just look at it as drunken fun and work on our friendship, our glee assignment."

"Yes." Rachel agreed. "School work. Forced interactment. It's much easier."

"Less awkward."

"…or not…"

"Or not. But we can try. Friends?" Rachel nodded. "So, as a _friend, _I am telling you that you should take a shower before your dads get here, because you smell like a brewery. I know for a fact they would never let you over here again if they found out we got you drunk."

**A/N: I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. I promise some more good stuff coming up soon. BUT! I should give you a little warning that the updates might slow down over the weekend. I work, so it all depends on how tired I am after my _12 hour shifts_! Also, let me know if you have anything you would like to see happen. I'm always up for suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Favorite animal?"

"Already asked that one." Quinn replied from her spot laying on Rachel's bedroom floor.

"Favorite…school subject?" Rachel looked hopeful as she glanced down to the blonde from her bed.

"Asked that one already too. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I have been. I just don't understand how we have managed to make so many inquiries and still not be able to agree on an acceptable song which we can both relate to."

Quinn covered her face with her hands. "Rachel, we aren't going to find a song about our shared passion for puppies or science."

She was right. It had been a week and a half since Mr. Schuester gave the assignment and they had only scratched the surface of each other's personalities. Not even that. They may have scuffed the glossy protective finish on top on the surface.

"So you are suggesting we get more personal? Like that spot on your neck that leaves you defenseless?"

"Or your inability not to stare at my ass."

"Language." Rachel warned. "It is very unbecoming to curse."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. You can't learn somebody in any real depths in this amount of time. You have to learn their habits, their reflexes, pet peeves, how they react to things. We don't have that kind of time."

"Their fears." Rachel added pensively. "What's your biggest fear?"

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. "I don't know."

Rachel dropped her brow. "You don't know what your biggest fear is?"

"Well, it use to be spiders; too many legs, too many eyes. Creepy, but…"

"But what?" Rachel leaned forward, listening eagerly. Maybe she had struck a cord and would really learn about the blonde now. Fears could tell you a lot about people, more than dreams can. Or so Rachel thought.

"It just seems so trivial now. Like last year, and everything that I went thorough with the baby and my family…spiders just seem like nothing. You can squash them so easily. There's really no reason to be scared."

"So what does scare you?"

Quinn sighed as she stared at the ceiling fan slowly rotating above her. "Being alone."

Rachel wanted to tell the cheerleader she wasn't alone and had very little to worry about. She had so many friends who cared for her. But something told Rachel that Quinn didn't need to hear anything. Slowly she lowered herself from her bed to sit on the floor next to the blonde, waiting for her to continue.

"Last year," she sighed again. "Last year I felt so alone. I know I wasn't. Technically I had Puck and Mercedes and in a lesser sense, everyone else in Glee, but I still _felt_ so alone. It was so scary. I just wanted to curl up and cry at times, but every time I did, all I wanted was someone to hold me. That, of course, only reinforced the feeling that I was all alone." Quinn laughed at herself for sounding like the rambling diva. But despite the laugh a tear fell down her cheek. "I guess I just realized if it was that scary to be alone despite the friends I had, I can't even imagine what it would be like without anyone."

Rachel knew that feeling. Far too well and her heart broke for the blonde. At least Rachel would always have her dads. She could go without friends if she had the unconditional love of her parents. She couldn't imagine suddenly learning that their love did have stipulations in the moment she needed them most. Rachel fought the urge to wrap the cheerleader in her arms let her cry it out. Instead she took a place laying down beside her and waited.

The brunette could see the girl studying her out of the corner of her eye. Quinn rolled on her side and brought an arm up around the smaller girl. She pulled herself closer until her head rested comfortably on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rachel." She whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you that has ever made you feel alone. I am so, so sorry."

Rachel's tears fell freely now. She brought her hand up to rest on Quinn's forearm to comfort her. "It's okay, Quinn. I know." She did know. There was no denying the pain in the cheerleader's voice and the truth behind her tears and gestures.

Quinn sniffed. "So, now that I'm done blubbering, what's your biggest fear?"

"That I'll always be alone."

Quinn squeezed the girl tighter. "You aren't anymore."

They laid there for what seemed like an hour until Quinn's phone beeped. Rachel shifted her head to look for the source of the noise. "New text." Quinn informed her.

"Oh," Neither of them moved. "Are you going to get it?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

_Never. _"No. It just may be important."

Quinn repositioned her head on Rachel's shoulder. "If it was important they would call, not text." She shift her hand from Rachel's other shoulder to her neck and played with the brown locks she found there.

"What are we doing?"

"We are laying on your floor."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. What are we doing? What is this? Where did it come from?" The phone beeped again. "And will you get that, it is making me nervous."

Quinn reluctantly removed herself from the diva and grabbed her phone from her bag. "It's Santana. Her place Friday night. Mom is out of town. We are to be there after school."

"More games?" Rachel asked playfully.

Quinn shrugged. "You never know."

"What was the second one?" She watched as the blonde pressed a few buttons and rolled her eyes.

"Santana, said we better not be doing anything she wouldn't approve of. Not like that leaves much. So do you think you can convince your dads to let you go this weekend?"

"Please, I'm Rachel Barbara Berry. I can get anything I want if I administer the right amount of logic, guilt, attitude, and stubbornness."

"God, you sound like a mini Santana. No wonder she likes you so much." Quinn placed her phone back in her bag and started to reclaim her spot cuddled up to Rachel when the diva moved away. She sat up against the side of her bed.

"So, we have made some progress today." She noted, avoiding Quinn's hazel eyes. "Let's see what another good question would be…what is your one weakness? I'm not talking about the spot on your neck. I mean if there was something I wanted or something I wanted to know, how would I go about getting it?"

Quinn scoffed. "To get the answer to that, you would have to know already. Because I'm not divulging that sort of information. Not unless you tell me yours first."

Rachel shook her head. "Not happening."

"Then you will never know."

The brunette smirked. "Oh, I'll find out. Friday night. I can just ask Santana."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Tickle her."

"What?" questioned Rachel.

"Yeah, the easiest way to get Quinn Stubborn-ass Fabray to give in is to tickle her. "Anything you want," Santana informed her taking a swig of her beer. "What was it you were trying to get out of her anyway. I might just be able to tell you."

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing in particular. I just haven't encountered anyone that can be quite as bullheaded as her before. She gets these looks without expression and I want to be able to crack them. It would be nice to know how to do it in the future."

"You mean no one else as bull headed as yourself."

The shorter brunette scoffed and finished her latest beer. She had never thought she would drinking but it calmed her a little bit. Still, she was hoping not to make a habit out of these drunken weekends. She loved the company and the feeling like she actually belonged and was wanted somewhere, but in time should try to do it sober. "I need another."

"Q? We're out!"

"Am I your slave?" She heard the blonde call from the other room.

"Yeah, Fabray. You are. Now get your voluptuous ass in here with some more drinks." The blonde appeared in the doorway empty handed. "Where are my beers?"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest defiantly as the Latina rose from her seat to meet her eye to eye. "They're in the kitchen. Maybe you should go and get them."

Rachel silently watched the battle of dominance wondering in the back of her head if this was playful or not. Each girl had a look of seriousness plastered on her face and posture that beckoned a confrontation. The only thing that kept Rachel from trying to stop a potentially physical altercation was the basis of this spat was ridiculous. It couldn't be taken that seriously.

"Go get them Fabray." Santana ordered taking a step closer to the blonde, who, in turn, matched her step until they were inches apart. Quinn dropped her hands to her side and lifted her head to squeeze out some height over the Latina in a final show of defiance.

Rachel jumped at the sudden movement and scream as the two girls crashed to the ground and Santana pinned the blonde on her back. It was only after the second scream that Rachel noticed Santana was tickling her, not hitting her.

"I will wind this, Q!" She announced. "You should have just brought the damn drinks." There was no reply other than a mix of laughter, screams, and gasps for air Quinn tried to fight off Santana furiously fast fingers. Quinn tried to overpower the girl but found herself pinned completely to the ground as Santnaa straddled her waist.

"Give up yet?"

Another scream escaped as the head cheerleader shook her head. This was a musing, and a slight turn on to Rachel, who remained in her place on the sofa.

"Help! Ah! Rachel!" pleaded a defeated Quinn.

"Sorry Quinn. As much as I would love to come to your rescue, I am pretty certain Santana would kick my butt."

"Damn straight, Berry." Santana panted as she started to run out of energy. "Give up, Q?"

Quinn took the Latina's moment of exhaustion to catch her breath before answering. "Not a chance." The war commenced.

Rachel took the time to venture to the kitchen and fetch the drinks from the fridge for herself. The battle for dominance was beginning to exhaust itself. Quinn had momentarily gained the upper hand and began tickling the cheerleader on top of her but now found her hands pinned on each side of her head."

"Give up?" The Latina asked again looking down upon the defeated girl, looking for a surrender. The blonde shook her head. Santana smirked and shifted her hips slightly.

Quinn lifted her head to look down between their heaving chests. "Got a problem there, San?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Too bad Brittany's not here yet to help you out." It was no secret Santana liked being dominant. However, little was known about how defiance effected her. Quinn though, could feel the heat radiating from the girl's core and their eyes locked.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Q. Just go get me my drinks."

Quinn smirked devilishly and bucked her hips upwards between the Latina's legs, gaining a gasp from the aroused girl. "No…" Santana licked her lips, trying to gain control of her body. Quinn bucked her hips again."

Rachel remained on the sofa unable to move as the sexual tension in the room rose until it was palpable in the air. Her mouth ran dry and it became difficult to swallow. She gazed down at the two girls silently willing them to kiss. It was as if she said it out loud for at that moment Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's in a passionate kiss.

She moved her kisses to the blonde's long neck, biting lightly as she went, searching for that right spot. Quinn gasped. There. "You going to get my drinks?" Santana asked before swirling her tongue over the sensitive spot. There was no answer. She released her grip on one of Quinn's arms and pinched the girls nipple through her shirt until she heard a whimper.

The blonde was biting her bottom lip. "No."

Frustration filled the Latina and she lifted her body off of the blonde's. Impulsively Quinn began to push herself off the ground when she felt the dominate girl's weight return, this time with her thigh pressing into Quinn's center. All the wind was sucked from the blonde's lungs.

"Come on, Q." urged Santana as she picked a steady rhythm. "I know what you want. I'll give it to you. All you have to do is be my slave and get me the drinks."

"No." The answer was the same but her conviction was lessening.

The Latina slowed her pace, ignoring the whimpering protests from below. "I know what to do." She twisted the blonde's wrists so that both fit into one hand. "Open your eyes, Q." Quinn obliged. Lightly Santana traced her finger down the blonde's jaw line, her neck, and between her breast, hesitating at the waistband of the blonde's shorts. He gaze met the pleading hazel eyes and she lowered just the tips of her fingers below the fabric, gliding them side to side.

"That's what you want. What you need, isn't it?" She forced her hand lower, playing with the blonde curls she found there. "I understand. It's not the same when you have to do it yourself, but I'm here, Q." She ran her fingers over the girl's slit, playing in her wetness. "I can help you relieve that tension." She teased the girl's opening, tracing her fingers in gentle circles. "Do you want that?"

The blonde swallowed hard. "humph…" she whimpered licking her lips.

"Just tell me, Q. Tell me and I'll take care of you. Are you going to be my slave?" Santana moved her tongue over the sensitive spot on her neck one more time and kissed it gently.

"…yes…"

Santana smiled and slide two fingers into the gasping blonde. She pumped her fingers at a furious pace relishing how wet she managed to make the head cheerleader. She did that. She was in control. And now she was going to cause Quinn to lose hers completely.

The blonde moaned and bucked her hips in her eagerness. "Come on, Q. Cum for me." She pressed her thumb firmly to the blonde's clit and felt her muscular walls contract around her fingers. She removed her hand from the girls shorts and watched her convulsing body.

"On second thought, mixed drinks sound better. I think I'll go make some." Santana peered over her shoulder. "You want one, Berry?"

The stunned brunette shook her head. Santana left her and made her way to the kitchen. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde still reeling from her orgasm.

"Rachel?" She called out feeling with her hand. "Rachel?" The petite diva removed herself from the couch, kneeling on the floor next to Quinn, grasping her hand. It was only then Rachel realized exactly how aroused she was. Quinn pulled her down into an embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck. She needed the closeness as the last few waves of her climax ravaged her body. Rachel didn't know why, but she understood.

"I'm sorry." The blonde apologized, removing her arms from Rachel's neck and covering her face in embarrassment. "I cannot believe that just happened." She confessed through her fingers.

Rachel wiped away the blonde strands of hair plastered to the abashed girl's forehead. "It's okay Quinn. I do believe this falls under one of the numerous rules Santana make me swear my life to uphold. The one which come to mind most vividly is rule number one: If I were to so much as to admit to being here to witness anything embarrassing, she would force me to run through the halls at school naked."

Quinn laughed and lowered her hands. "She would too. You know that, right?"

Rachel nodded. "So out side of the three of us…this never happened."

"Thank you." The hazel eyes poured gratitude.

"I have to say one thing though," Rachel confessed as she aided Quinn off the floor.

"What is that?" The blonde asked nervously.

"That, was hot."

"Yeah, well maybe you can join us next time, Berry. Instead of staring like come sick perv." Retorted Santana, mixed drink in hand. "I'd like to have two bitches; One to kiss each cheek."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Santana is fairly dominant." Rachel stated.

"Does that surprise you?" Quinn asked with a slight blush of embarrassment remembering the night's earlier events.

"No, I guess not. It's just different seeing it." the brunette noted before brushing her hair out of her face. "Are her and Brittany…I thought Brittany would be mad at her for what happened between you two."

Quinn let out a long sigh. "Their relationship is beyond complicated. I guess the best way to look at it is see them both as Puck. Eager for anyone but willing to come back to just one. The only difference is Brittany gets jealous easier. So, Santana is making it up to her now."

Rachel scrunched her face. "So that is what they are doing back there."

Quinn laughed a little sipping on her glass of water. "Yep. Just be glad they had the decency to close the door this time. I walked in on them one time when they didn't…far more than what I bargained for. Some people just have no modesty."

"Was that the first time you and Santana…" she trailed her words off as Quinn covered her face again. "I mean, you said that you two have made out, but beyond that?"

"Beyond that, no. That…was…a first. I don't even know how it happened."

"You started it." Rachel stated.

Quinn snapped to look at the girl next to her. "I did not!"

Rachel laughed. "You did. If you had just brought her the drinks-"

"I cannot believe you are taking her side over mine," Quinn teased shouldering the smaller girl. "You are suppose to be _my_ friend, not hers."

Rachel nudged back. "I am your friend, but that doesn't override your guilt in the matter."

"You must be drunk."

"Why?" Rachel shifted so she was sitting sideways on the sofa with her legs curled under her. "Because I formed an opinion based upon facts which conflicts with yours? And just so you know, I am not drunk." Quinn arched an eyebrow. "I'm buzzed."

Both girls fell silent as loud moans from the rear of the house echoed off the walls. "My God, they are loud." Quinn exclaimed running her palm across the back of her neck in the awkward moment.

"You weren't exactly quiet yourself."

"Rachel!"

"What? You weren't. Though, I should give you some credit. While the moaning was incredibly intense, I do believe you caught yourself just before you screamed Sant-"

Quinn leaned over the girl and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Don't say another word about that. It wasn't like- Ew! Rachel you just licked my hand!" She pulled away quickly wiping her palm on her shirt.

"No. I licked my lips. Your hand just happened to be in the way."

"You know…I'm not sure I like the drunk 'you'." She lied. She loved this Rachel. Every time the brunette spit out a quick quip Quinn felt compelled to kiss her. Rachel made her laugh too. Santana and Brittany were amusing, but Rachel made her laugh. Something that didn't occur regularly in her life. "You are far too assertive and honest."

The brunette sat up defensively. "Hey! You were the one who said you didn't mind the honesty and preferred me when I wasn't talking around my answers."

There was that flutter in her chest again. "You're right. But I might like it better if you weren't talking at all." Quinn leaned forward and kissed the unsuspecting brunette. She felt Rachel deepen the kiss then suddenly pull away. She wouldn't look Quinn in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rachel grabbed her empty glass and moved to refill it with the alcohol conveniently located on the other side of the room. "Nothing's wrong. I just need a drink."

That hurt. Nothing hurt more than rejection. Except being lied to about being rejected. I mean, was Rachel not flirting with her? Was this not the same girl who crawled into her bed and professed the need to be with her, to kiss her? Not want, but _need_?

"Okay. I'm sorry but we are going to have to talk about what just happened."

Rachel gulped down her drink and refilled it before turning back to Quinn, only, she kept her eyes to the floor. "What about it?" she asked flippantly.

Another kick to the chest. "You know what, never mind." Quinn was pissed. Pissed and hurt and those two emotions were a volatile mixture. Especially when combine with Fabray blood. Keeping herself from destroying her friendship with the brunette, and possibly the brunette herself, Quinn walked down the hallway and out the back door. Desperate for some fresh air.

Rachel watched as she left. Only after she heard the screen door slam shut did she down her refill and return to the sofa with the entire bottle in hand. Thirty minutes later she heard another door open and closed but she ignored it. Only when she turned he attention to a second bottle did she notice Santana and Brittany emerging from the bedroom.

"Hey Berry. Where's Q?" Santana asked playing with the cheerio's arm looped around her waist.

"She's out there." Rachel's arm waved haphazardly in the air, never indicating a specific direction.

"Give me that bottle." Santana snatched it away from the diva's lips. "Out where, Berry?"

"Out back. Now give me the fucking bottle." The shorter girl reached for it but slipped from her seat, landing face first onto the floor.

"Britt, take care of her drunk ass while I find Q. And Babe, no more drinking for her, okay?"

Brittany nodded and aided the stumbling brunette to the sofa and away from the remaining bottles.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Santana gazed out the back door and saw Quinn sitting on top of her picnic table, head resting on her arms which were draped over her knees. She looked broken. Santana knew her normal don't-give-a-shit attitude wasn't going to work. She was becoming a sap for her friend. Quinn Fabray was a tough chick because she had to be, not because that's the way she actually was. She's always had walls built around her so the constant emotional hammering never hit her, at least not around other people. Lately those walls had been crumbling with the slightest breeze.

As the screen door closed, the creek of the spring echoed into the darkness. Without saying a word Santana took her spot next to Quinn, their side touch in support. The blonde sniffed. It was obvious she had been crying.

"I feel so stupid." Her words were muffled by her arms.

"What happened, Q?"

Quinn lifted her head. "Short story: She flirted. I kissed. She pulled away. Then pretended like nothing happened…Last weekend she was all over me. She said she thought she was gay and even made a move on me. She told me that she needed me, needed to be with me. Now she's ignoring it. I mean, she flirts and then there is nothing…I just don't like being someone's experiment. This is all too new for that."

Santana placed her arm around her friend but Quinn pulled away. The blonde left the table and stood a few feet forward into the darkness. She was wiping her tears, gaining her composure… but Santana knew what she was really doing. She was building her walls back up.

"Q, I have a hard time believing you were just an experiment. I mean, if she was only curious she would have ended up in bed with me and Britt, not you. She faced rejection with you."

"It doesn't matter. I was just being stupid."

"Yes it does matter. Obviously there is something to all of this. We just need to figure it out. Just go talk to Berry-"

"I'm not going to talk to her right now. Nothing good would come out of it. You do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to bed." Santana now feared that Quinn Fabray, HBIC, had returned. She hoped she would be proven wrong in the morning.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Let go of me Brittany." Rachel tried for the bottle again but the strong arms around her waist held her back with ease.

"Nope."

"Seriously. Let me go. I can almost reach it." The brunette stretched as far as she could knowing her full weight was being supported by the cheerio.

"Nope."

Rachel unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she tried once more to magically extend her arm an inch further. Suddenly the room was spinning. Brittany whipped around, throwing the tiny girl onto the cushioned sofa.

"Santana said you had enough, Rach."

The brunette held her head in attempts to steady her still spinning vision. "Santana doesn't know shit."

"Rachel! That wasn't very nice. And Santana does know about these things."

Rachel pressed her fingers against her temple firmly. "Santana knows about cheerleading. Santana knows about jacking cars. Santana knows about sex. She even apparently knows what turns Quinn on in a split second. But Santana does _not_ know about me."

Brittany took the seat next to the brunette and nudged her with her shoulder. "She knows enough."

"And what is it that she knows, Brittany?" Rachel turned to face the blonde anticipating the enlightening response. "What has she figured out about me?"

"All the things you haven't."

"Oh really? She could save me a lot of hassle and fill me in on those. It would really help me out." remarked the drunk diva snidely.

"She knows you like Quinn."

"I don't like Quinn like _that_."

"Yes you do." Brittany reassured her.

Rachel was expecting the remark, but not the moment of sobriety that accompanied it. "I do." Brittany nodded her head in silent agreement. "But I don't."

"And people think I'm slow."

"I resent the implication. I like her, I do. I admit it. But, I don't know. When I think about it…I just. I can't picture us together. I can't see her with _me_."

"You don't think she likes you?"

"No." Rachel stated it as if it was obvious.

"But didn't she like, cuddle with you and stuff?"

"Yeah, but that's when I didn't want to be with her anymore." Rachel suddenly felt like she sounded just like Brittany; just south of coherent, and just north of crazy.

"So it's like you want what you can't have?" pressed the blonde, more confused than normal.

"No. I want her but when I have her…I just fear it." The two sat in silence with matched expressions of confusion on their faces.

"You two look so pathetic right now." Santana stated as she entered the room. "So, Berry. Let me get this right. You want Quinn until she wants you back, then you freak because it's real. Why don't you want something real?"

"Tell me Santana, what do you think would happen if Quinn and I walked down the hallway in school, holding hands?"

The room was silent.

"You and Brittany can and it's fine. You and Quinn could and it would be fine. But if I were the one holding the other's hand there would be an onslaught of slushies and name calling, crude anonymous phone calls, and not to mention her mother would throw her back out on the street." the brunette rattled off the truth. "So, please tell me there is nothing to fear about being with Quinn when I know what she will go through only because it is _my _hand she holds."

There it was. The undeniable truth. No one could argue with it or even try and downplay the effects. Rachel cared. She cared enough to force herself not to.

"Where is she anyway? Is she okay?"

Santana nodded. "She's asleep in the other room. She should be fine." She paused. "Look, Berry…I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. Please. Let's just go to sleep and deal with this after our hangovers tomorrow." She stood up and motioned with her arms for everyone to find their spot on the floor. She picked up the blanket and laid it out straight. Brittany collected the empty bottles and took them to the kitchen while Santana crossed the room and threw her arms around Rachel.

She hugged the girl in her arms until she felt her tension release. "I am sorry." She let the girl go. "For, like…everything." Santana grabbed a few more bottles and followed the blonde out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing was mentioned the next day. No one wanted to talk about it. Brittany did her best to ease the dull mood in the air but it remained relatively the same. But to Santana's relief, Quinn swallowed her hurt and attempted to put a visibly shaken Rachel at ease. The Latina avoided her normal snarkiness and kept surprisingly quiet until they all said their goodbyes. School was bound to bring things back to normal, or so they all hoped.

"Hey Q. How is your wonderful Monday morning going? And…did you happen to remember to do the chemistry homework?" Santana crossed her fingers waiting for her to reply. The blonde laughed at he adorableness and handed her the worksheet. "Thank you! But seriously, how's it going?"

"It's okay but I guess I'm still in a bit of a fog."

"Eh, give it time." She pushed. "You two will still be good friends, right?"

"Last night you were pushing for us to get together and now you are hoping we're going to be friends…" Quinn wondered what had changed so abruptly.

"Yeah. Shit changes. I mean, I realized last night that you two would make one way overly dramatic couple. Perhaps it's for the best."

Quinn huffed. "Insensitive much?"

"Ah." The Latina pointed at the blonde. "See what I mean. I say one little thing and you're jump all over me."

"I'm not jum-"

"Sure. Whatever, Q. I'll give you back your worksheet at lunch. K? Love ya. Bye." Quinn watched with an open mouth as her 'best friend' walked away.

As she entered her next class she still couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked as she took her seat conveniently position next to Rachel and continued talking before the brunette could respond. "What the hell happened Saturday night? Not between you and me. I'm talk about Santana."

Rachel couldn't force herself to speak.

"Come on Rachel. Say Something. This isn't the time for you to lose you obnoxiously large vocabulary. Speak!" she barked.

"I..uh, well." The brunette stumbled on her words.

"Preferably in sentences."

"What has she done that makes you ask?"

Quinn hesitated. She wasn't really wanting to bring this up, and to Rachel of all people. "It's just this weekend, when she talked to me she was…concerned," Quinn just realized how strange a concept that was. "And now this morning she could have cared more about dirt on her new shoes. Did you two talk after I went to sleep?"

Rachel knew if she said yes then Quinn would want to know what she had said and she really didn't want to say those things to the girl. As much as she pretended not to, she cared. Hell, she probably even loved he. She couldn't confess it then deny a relationship and cite the girl's closeted vanity and fear of being alone as her excuse. She could picture it: 'I can't be with you because I don't want you to feel alone'…oh so logical.

"Oh, well, I don't remem-"

"You don't remember? Really Rachel? Are you sure?" She was such a horrible liar. "Forget I asked." The blonde spat before focusing on her work.

Class flew by and thankfully the glee rehearsal had been canceled for the day. Quinn had never been so happy to walk into her house as she was that afternoon. Even despite the fact her mother was home and already self medicating with a new bottle of Bacardi. She trudged up the stairs and threw herself into her homework, trying to drown out the day. She knew she had been too aggressive with Rachel at school. It was her defense. Attack so no one can see you're hurt. She hated it. It was a habit she was trying to break but she still wasn't use to people seeing her vulnerable and that was exactly how Rachel made her feel at Santana's. She felt like a fool.

She didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard a knock on her door. "Quinny, Sweetie. You have company." Her mother's bloodshot eyes smiled at her as she opened the door and ushered Rachel in.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray." The brunette whispered as she closed the door. When the door clicked shut Quinn stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around herself defensively as Rachel approached.

"What do you want?"

There was no answer, only lips on hers. Sweet and tender, lacking any trace of alcohol. The diva cupped the taller girl's cheek in her hand and pulled her down to her height. She tried to put every ounce of emotion she felt for the blonde into the kiss hoping she would understand how she felt. When the pair broke from the kiss, Rachel refused to let Quinn go from her grasp.

"I like you. I like you so much Quinn, that it hurts" She kissed her again long and full of passion. Slowly she release the girl from her hips and loosed her grasp on her face. "You'll lose everything being with me. And that's why I can't be with you." She placed one more kiss on the blonde's lips, savoring every second before turning and leaving the room.

"Rachel." she heard Quinn call behind her as she descended the stairs, never looking back. "Rachel!"

"Quinny, is everything alright?" Her mother asked as both girls exited the house just seconds apart.

"Rachel." Quinn grabbed the girls arm and spun her around.

"Don't Quinn." Rachel pulled away and put a few steps distance between them.

"Don't what? You can't kiss me like that and say what you said, and then tell me I can't respond."

"Will you keep your voice down. Your mother is right there." Rachel warned in a hushed tone of the woman observing from the opened front door.

"So what?"

"So what! Quinn she threw you out because you embarrassed her when you got pregnant. What do you think she would do if she knew about how we feel. She wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Quinn choked back tears. "So I should hide who I am like I always have? Deny that I would be happy with you?"

Rachel reflexively closed the gap between them and took the girl's face in her hands when she saw a tear fall from Quinn's eye. "No. I don't want you to. I want you to be happy and have everything you ever wanted. But you just got this part of your life back, Quinn."

"Quinny, are you okay?" Her mother asked taking a protective step closer.

"Don't go Rachel. Please. I don't need the big empty house and drunk mother. I need everything you gave me in that kiss. Don't leave me here without knowing you are going to be with me." Their eyes locked. Quinn had thought of all of this. Rachel was right. She was going to lose something if this was to happen, but she had already made her decision. "Kiss me."

And she did, just like before, full of every emotion and desire. It was as if she was being pulled from her body and engulfed in the blonde standing before her.

"Quinny…" The woman's voice trailed off in the distance. Quinn could almost hear her shocked expression as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Right in the front yard for all the neighbors to see. When they finally broke apart they panted through beaming smiles.

"She still there?" Quinn asked. Rachel glanced over the taller girl's shoulder and nodded her head. "How does she look?"

The brunette bit her lip. "Heart broken."

Quinn sighed. "You've never met my mother, have you?"

"No. Just when she let me in tonight."

"Well, I think it's time you did." Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and escorted her up to the front stoop. "Mom, I would like you to meet Rachel, my girlfriend." Her mother remained silent and expressionless. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand gently and guided her passed the flabbergasted woman and back into the house.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm going to pack my bags, just in case."

"Oh," Rachel deflated. This is what she didn't want. "Maybe it wont come to that this time."

"Thirty minutes." He mother broke her silence. "Just like last time. I'll set the timer on the stove. Thirty minutes and get out."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Quinn pulled two duffle bags from her closet and threw them onto her bed next to her Cherrios' bag. She was thankful she hasn't actually unpacked that one yet today. "Can you call Santana for me?"

Rachel had been frozen just inside the doorway watching as Quinn began sorting through her clothes. "Sure, what did you want me to say?"

Quinn studied her wardrobe hanging inside her closet, deciding what she could live without. "Let her know I am out of the closet…so to speak…and out of the house. See if I can stay with her tonight."

Rachel had dialed the number but hung up quickly. "I don't think so. Not after what happened between you two this weekend. You're staying with me."

Quinn stepped out of her closet and studied the diva's face. "Are you serious? I mean, do you remember the really tall, intimidating man who lives there that hates me? There is no way he is going to let me stay with you. Joshua maybe, but not Michael."

"I'm sure he will understand when I explain the entire situation to him." Rachel approached the doubtful blonde and took her hand. "You're being thrown out because of this, because of us, because…"

"I'm gay." Quinn finally admitted.

Rachel nodded. "And as a gay individual himself, he will be very understanding and sympathetic for your situation."

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's and played with her fingers in her hand. It was all so unreal. Every tough left her tingling. "But as your father, he wont be."

"I don't want you to stay with Santana. I like her but I don't entirely trust her yet. Especially not with you, and before you object." Rachel pressed her index finger to the blonde's lips, "I trust you. But! She has quite convincingly displayed her ability to coerce you to do whatever she wishes."

"Rachel…"

"I want you to stay with me. I want us to have the time and opportunity to really get to know each other. To figure out exactly what this is." She lifted their intertwined hands. "I know it all happened indescribably fast, but my feelings are genuine."

Quinn dropped the girl's hands and wrapped her arms around the diva's neck, kissing her temple. "My feelings are real too." She pulled away slowly and made her way back to the closet. Thirty minutes wasn't really a long time. "I'm willing to see if your dads would be okay with me staying."

"Good." Rachel nodded her head quickly in approval before folding some of Quinn's clothes and placing them in her duffle bags. "I know Dad will be okay with it. He already likes you. He says you're a softy who mold to her situations."

"Insightful."

"He is. What else do you need to bring?"

Quinn survived the room. "The upside of this being my second time to pack my bags is I know exactly what I need and everything I forgot I needed last time. For instance," She walked over to her desk. "My laptop…full of pictures that can never be replaced, homework I don't want to redo, email addresses and all things that would make me feel more at home in a strange house."

Rachel smiled and placed the computer and all of its chords into its travel bag. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Yeah. But it's amazing how much time I actually spend on it. One of those things where you don't know what you have til it's back in your parents house and you don't have a key. But I'm keeping the key this time. Just in case I remember something else. I can sneak back in and get it while mom is at work."

"So are you ready?" Quinn nodded. "Do you get to keep the car or do I need to call my dads?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm keeping it until they take it. You know, packing goes by much faster when you have someone helping you. Finn just stood there and kept apologizing."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He would. Guys can be so useless sometimes. How did we not figure out we didn't want them sooner."

Quinn laughed and embraced the diva one more time before grabbing her bags and exiting the bed room. Last year she shut the door in tears. Now it was laughter. This had to be the right thing.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Here. Take your bags up to my room while I talk to my dads." Rachel said as she handed Quinn the bag she was carrying.

"Your room?" Quinn smiled mischievously. "What happened to the guest room?"

"Tonight we can get away with you sleeping in my bed under the 'I'm upset I was just kicked out' heading. It may not happen again for a while so I strongly suggest we take advantage of it."

"Got ya. To your room I go."

Rachel watched the girl ascend the stairs with mixed feelings of adoration and heartbreak. Quinn didn't seem affected by her second disownment but Rachel knew she was hiding whatever hurt she was feeling.

"Rachel, Honey, was that Quinn?" He dad asked from his seat at the kitchen table. "It's a school night. There are no sleepovers."

The brunette slowly made her way into the kitchen and took a seat opposite of her fathers. "We need to talk." The two men exchanged glances, suddenly feeling like little kids being sat down by their mom to have _that _talk. "As you are both well aware of, Quinn and I have not always been on friendly terms." Joshua nodded and Michael rolled his eyes. "You are also aware that we have since then formed a wonderful friendship. Well, that blossoming friendship has…blossomed into something much more."

The men's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Sweetheart, I thought you were dating Finn…a boy. I mean, we have had this talk before." Michael reminded her.

Rachel nodded. "I know. Well, Finn and I aren't actually together anymore, primarily because of my feelings for Quinn. I don't know when it all happened," she admitted, "but I have more feelings for her than I do Finn, Noah, and Jesse combined. And then still it is not even worth competing against."

Michael shifted in his discomfort. "You went from hate to a romance in just over two weeks? Rachel, I am sure you care for the girl, but maybe it is simply a misplacement of emotions. She's the first close female friend you've ever had."

"I've thought of that. I have thought about that in great detail, but it doesn't fit. And I never hated her. I have always wanted to be around her, be her friend. I have even discovered that she never harbored any true distaste for me until I tried to take Finn and that still wasn't all that it appeared to be."

"Could this not be some in depth ploy to embarrass you somehow at school." Michael wanted to protect his daughter. Wanted to make her think of everything carefully. He knew how high school was, and how cruel it all could be.

"I wont lie to you. I did have my suspicions, but I can assure you they were invalid. You see, she risked a lot…outside of school. She's here tonight because she has been kicked out of her house." Michael's eyes widened in realization. This was real. "She has no more because of her feelings for me. So, I assure you they are real."

"So, that's why she had the bags." Joshua noted for clarity.

"Do you want her to stay here?" He daddy's words were full of concern now. He no longer fought Quinn's influence over his daughter. He had misjudged her.

Rachel nodded. "You raised me to be happy with who I am no matter what that might actually be. Quinn has never had that. She has always been strictly reprimanded for stepping out as herself. Now she's been thrown out again. I want her here, yes. But I also believe her being here, in this house with the two of you, will undoubtedly help her with this…transition. I mean, Kurt is the only gay individual she knows and he is just coming into it."

Her dads beamed with pride at her words. They understood coming out was going to be a challenge and Quinn, even more than Rachel, was going to need support.

"I do think this would be the best environment for her. She will get all the support and acceptance she is going to need." Joshua stated looking to his husband.

"I agree with your dad, but there will be just a few ground rules. Give us some time to talk about it and we will discuss it tomorrow. I'm sure Quinn is very upset so we wont bother her with them right now. Just let her know she is welcome her."

Rachel stood and gave each man a hug of gratitude. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go check on your girlfriend. That's going to take some getting use to saying…girlfriend." Take some time getting use to hearing, Rachel thought.

She could hear the murmurs of the voices talking in the kitchen as she opened the bedroom door. Quinn was sitting anxiously on the bed. "My dads say 'Welcome to the Berry House'. You are more than welcome here."

Quinn beamed. "Even Michael? He's really okay with this or is Joshua making him sleep on the couch again?"

Rachel pulled the blonde up from the bed, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her gently. "He's really okay with it. Once, of course, I convinced him this wasn't some ploy of yours and Santana/s"

Quinn shook her head. "No. This is all very real." She kissed the shorter girl again. Rachel inhaled deeply, filling her senses with everything Quinn. The way she felt, her soft skin, her sweet smell, the way she tasted, and her comforting touch. "I knew your house always felt more like home."

"This is going to be hard." Rachel told her.

Quinn nodded and took her seat back on the edge of the bed. "I know it is, but just knowing that there is this safe and loving house to retreat back to everyday, with you here with me…it makes it a little less scary."

Rachel nodded, placing herself in front of Quinn again and ran her fingers lightly through her blonde tresses. "Yeah, but not only that. It's going to be hard keeping my hands away from you." She trailed her thumbs over the blonde's jaw line and lifted her chin into another passionate kiss until Quinn began to laugh into the kiss. "And what is so funny."

"You didn't close the door."

"So?"

The blonde smiled broadly and pointed to the door before diverting her eyes to the floor. Rachel let out a sigh of frustration and turned to shut the door. Only she found her dads braced against the frame with amused smirks on their faces.

Rachel felt her blush come on in a wave of intense fire. "…hi…"

The men's smiles deepened. "Hi."

"Is…there something wrong?" She asked as she grabbed the door to close it.

Her dad shook his head. "No. Nothing wrong. Just…keep it PG tonight, please." She rolled her eyes and began to shut the door as the men walked away. A foot stopped it from closing all the way and Rachel opened it again.

"PG…13...ish…" Michael restated.

"Get out!" She slammed the door in embarrassment.

A**/N: So here's another chapter I cranked out because I know I wont have the opportunity to update tomorrow. Now that the cat is out of the bag things will really begin to pick up. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. I'm off to work.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning girls."

"Morning Dad, Daddy." Rachel beamed and gave the two men kisses as she entered the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Joshua asked Quinn.

She nodded. "It smells wonderful. And I want to thank you both for allowing me to stay here."

"Don't mention it. I agree with what Rachel said last night. This is the best place for you right now."

When Rachel was done greeting her fathers she took a seat next to Quinn and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Quinn smiled at the action. There was no awkwardness or fear of what Rachel's parents might say or think. It was simply a kiss, a show of affection without judgment.

Michael took his seat across from the girls and sipped his coffee before reaching for Quinn's hand. "I'm sorry for that first night. I was out of line. I didn't realize you were in the process of righting some of your wrongs and my guilt trip did nothing to help the fact."

Quinn shook her head at the man's guilt. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were only trying to protect her. I know what she's been through…what _I've_ put her through. She's lucky to have someone like you to look out for her."

"And now," he squeezed her hand supportively. "I am going to protect you as well. I mean, how are you two going to handle this relationship at school?" The two girls quickly exchanged glances. "We haven't actually discussed that yet, Daddy."

"Oh?" Joshua asked as he served everyone their meals. "Well, if I may, I know high school can be difficult, especially for those who are different, but I don't believe hiding who you are will help either of you in the long run."

Rachel agreed but she didn't want to push Quinn. Family and close friends knowing is one thing. School was going to be different. Rachel was already at the bottom rung of the social ladder while Quinn had just reclaimed the top. "Dad, I appreciate your-"

"I agree." The brunette couldn't close her mouth. Quinn reached over and closed it for her. "I agree. Trying to hide everything last year with the baby was-"

"The baby?" The two men asked in unison, searching between the girls for an explanation.

"I hadn't actually told them about that…" Rachel admitted. "It wasn't really my place." Quinn mouthed 'oh' unable to actually speak the word."

Michael cleared his throat. "The baby?"

"I have a baby. _Had_ a baby." There was no point in lying. "Can we just get it all out on the table?"

"I think that may be best." Joshua informed her. Rachel took her hand under the table in support.

"I was the president of the Celibacy Club last year. An _honest _one. I didn't sleep around with boys or anything like that. But I did make one mistake and I got pregnant. When my parents found out, they threw me out."

Realization struck Michael. "So that's what Rachel meant by you were thrown out _again_."

Quinn nodded. "I couldn't raise a baby. Puck's a decent guy but he couldn't help me in the way I needed it. I didn't even have a place to call home. I was sleeping on people's couches. So, I gave her to…"

"Shelby Corcran." Rachel added. "So, technically, Quinn's daughter is my adoptive sister."

The room fell silent.

"This is like a mini soap opera." Michael commented. "But this doesn't change anything, Quinn. You are still welcome here. Anyway, back to school."

"Right. After trying to hide the baby drama and lying to everyone, I'm not really wanting to do it all again this year. We don't necessarily have to broadcast it with a formal announcement, but I'm not looking to hide it either." She turned to Rachel and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not ashamed of how I feel. I know we are probably going to get laughed at, called names, and maybe even slushied…"

"But that's what I told Santana I was afraid of." Rachel interrupted her. "How you just managed to get everything back and I was terrified of being the reason you lost it again."

"So that's why Santana's attitude changed over night?" Rachel nodded.

"Santana's one of the cheerleaders, right?" Joshua asked trying to keep up with all the new information. "And she already knows about you two? She's okay with it? She's not harassing you?"

Quinn laughed as she took another bite of her breakfast. "Harassment is sort of Santana's thing. It's just what she does."

"She has no objections, Dad. Her only concern is for Quinn's happiness. In fact, she is…well, her and…" Rachel glanced to Quinn with a blank stare. "I don't know how to explain that."

"More soap opera?" Michael asked leaning in, eager for more gossip.

"Santana and Brittany, another cheerleader, are my two closest friends. They are in what they refer to as an openly closed relationship. They can…_be _with anyone they want as long as they don't mind if the other was to…_be_ with that person as well…male or female."

"Oh," the men responded in unison again. "Will we get to meet these two?"

"The likelihood is high." Rachel concluded.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

The two girls sat quietly in the car in the school's parking lot. Exactly where they were fifteen minutes ago.

"We can do this." Rachel asked more than stated. Quinn nodded her head slowly. Talking about acting normally at school was simple. Getting out of the car and holding hands while hundreds of your peers pointed and whispered…not quite as simple.

There was a tap on the driver's window. "Get your asses out of the car, bitches."

"Motivation has arrived." Quinn announced as she placed her keys in her bag and prepared to exit the car.

Santana studied the on edge pair intently as the left the comfort of the car. "Anything I should know?" Rachel meandered her way to Quinn who took her hand and intertwined their fingers. The Latina let out a long sigh of contemplation. "You've put me in a tough spot. You see, Berry made some valid points this weekend. I had always assumed your freakish friendship would last long enough that everyone would get use to the concept of you two as friends before you pulled out the homo card. Now I have to decide if I let Quinn fumble her way back to the bottom by herself,"

"Santana…"

"Or! If I risk my own status to make sure _both_ of you end up at the top with me…What are you offering me?" She was joking but she wasn't. She liked having the security of an actual friend next to her at the peak of the unstable popularity pyramid, but she was also absolutely terrified of falling from it.

"You have no choice." Rachel played along.

"Excuse me? I always have a choice." Santana snapped her neck with her attitude. "Nobody tells me what to do."

Rachel straightened her posture, lifting her head up high. "You're right. You do have a choice. You can help us or you will fall, because I will tell the entire school that not only did you willingly shove your tongue down my throat _and_ grab my ass, but you propositioned me to join you and Brittany for a threesome."

"Berry…this is why I like you. You remind me of a little me. Of course I'll help you two out."

Quinn let out the breath she had been holding. "You had me worried, San."

The Latina motioned for them to start walking towards the school. "Q, if it wasn't for me, you would still be in denial. But how did this all come about? Yesterday you were wanting to rip Berry's head off."

"Oops…I never did call her like you asked." Rachel confessed.

"I guess now is as good a time as any. San, I moved in with Rachel. Mom kicked me out. There you are, all caught up."

"Uh, okay…I'm sure if I was expecting that, I would have a really snappy and semi humorous comment, but that is waaaaaay the hell out there."

"Hi guys!" Brittany bounced up to the trio, giving hugs all around. "You two are so cute together. Her sweater matches your uniform." Santana and Quinn cringed at the comment.

"Berry, if I am going to be saving your ass on a day-to-day basis now, we are going to have to do something about the way that you dress." Santana raised her hand to halt the refusal. "Let me put it this way. If I have to save Quinn's reputation everyday _because_ of the way you dress…"

"Got it."

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pushed space between the brunettes protectively. "We can come up with come sort of compromise with a make over. Something different without being brand new, still Rachel."

"How so?" Rachel asked tightening a grip on the blonde's hip.

"Well, for starters, you are keeping those skirts. I-love-them. But the stockings and penny loafers can go."

"You pervert." Rachel pushed the taller girl away and began putting distance between them.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Finn. I think he deserves to hear about this from me, not his football buddies."

Quinn nodded and blew her a kiss. "See you in class."

"So they _did _break up. She's not cheating on him with you or anything like that?" Santana asked for clarification.

Quinn nodded. "Some time last week. Things were still awkward between them and finally snapped when she told him that she still came back to my house after their disaster date."

"She didn't tell him that she climbed into your bed, did she?"

Quinn shook her head. "She didn't need to. It was over before she got that far."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Finn, if it is not too much on an inconvenience, I would like a moment or two of your time."

Finn sighed and shut his locker door. "Rach, I've been meaning to talk to you too. About what you told me…about the kissing."

"Can we discuss this somewhere more private?" Rachel's eyes danced around the passing students. They would all find out eventually but it was a far scarier concept without Quinn at her side. And she certainly didn't want to inform Fin of the developments in their situation with an audience.

Together they entered the empty classroom and took adjacent seats. "I forgive you." He blurted. "You were drunk. Things happen. Granted that is what happened with Puck and Quinn, but that was different. They had sex. You just kissed…you didn't have sex, right?"

Rachel lowered her gaze and shook her head. "I'm happy you were able to forgive my drunken indiscretions, but-"

"No. It's cool" he cut her off. "I mean, you know, the whole girl-on-girl things is kinda hot. So if my girlfriend was to kiss someone who wasn't me, it might as well be a girl."

"Right…about that. Finn," Rachel hesitated. How could she tell me gently so he wouldn't be hurt? Was that even possible?

"We're cool right? We can go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend? 'Cause I missed you, Rach."

"Finn, I can't." She kept her eyes glued to the floor. "I'm seeing someone else."

"Oh,"

"It just happened recently and I thought that it would be best if you were to hear it from me instead of the whispers in the halls." Rachel watched from the corner of her eye as his expression shifted from sadness to anger and he pushed himself out of the chair.

"I don't understand. I thought you always wanted to be with me. I mean, this summer we even…you know."

"I know, Finn and I don't regret that." She didn't. It may not have been the with person she would spend her life with, but he was someone she truly cared about. Secondly, it took the mystery of what it would be like to have sex with a boy away. Now she could focus on her relationship with Quinn and be undistracted. "I just wanted you to hear it from me. I'm sorry." Rachel knew it wasn't enough. He was too mad.

"Right, from you…not the whispers. But why would anyone care about who _you_ were dating?" His words hurt, mostly because they were true. They weren't going to care about who Rachel Berry was dating. They were going to care about who the head cheerleader was dating.

She stoop up and gathered her books. "Because I'm dating Quinn Fabray." She didn't look at him. She walked out of the room to her first class. Unfortunately, it wasn't one she had with Quinn.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Quinn's phone buzzed in her bag. New text message.

**-I told him. xR**

There was no going back now. Quinn felt a small wave of anxiety roll her stomach as she pressed the buttons on her phone.

-**r u alright? How did it go? xQ**

**-Don't know. xR**

**-meet me in the bathroom in 10. XQ**

By the time Quinn got there Rachel already had tears in her eyes. She rushed to the girl and cradled her in her arms. "It's okay baby. What happened? Why are you crying? What did he say?" A million other questions spewed from her lips, leaving Rachel no time to answer.

"It wasn't him." The brunette mumbled into the cheerleader's uniform.

"Then what was it?" Quinn pulled Rachel away from her and gently wiped away the tear residue.

Rachel shook her head in embarrassment. "Nothing. It was nothing." The blonde raised her infamous eyebrow indicating her unwillingness to accept that answer. "I was just scared and then I realized I was only scared because you weren't there which in turn scared me more because I have never been so emotionally dependent on another individual and it was as if it all came crashing down on me when I realized I wouldn't see you until next period and would have to suffer through it on my on until then."

Quinn stood straight up. "I _actually_ followed that." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to wash her face in the sink. "Rachel, look, I understand. I do! Things are just easier when we are together, when we have that hand to hold." She took the diva's hands and kissed them. "But I can't always be _right_ there. I would be if I could. I swear." She leaned down and capture the pair of full lips, lingering for a second in her need.

"Can we stay here and do that all day?" Rachel asked trying to hide her growing smile while she stared at the inviting lips in front of her.

"Believe me, if I could do that as well, I would."

"One more?"

Those chocolate eyes melted Quinn's resistance and she pulled the girls closer. The kiss deepened as Rachel lifted herself onto her toes and cupped her girlfriends cheek. The brunette ran her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for the entrance which she received. As their tongues massaged one another the girls felt their need burning in the pit of their stomachs.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Quinn pulled away reluctantly and put a few steps between them.

"So?" Rachel attempted to close the gap but Quinn had made it to the door.

"So, I don't think you dads would approve of us getting detention for skipping class so we could ravage each other in the bathroom."

"Ravage?" Rachel like the blonde's word choice.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do to you if I don't get back to class _now."_

"Party pooper."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "But you don't love me any less." And with that she disappeared down the hall.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

The day progressed smoothly and while some students noticed the girls' closeness, Quinn and Rachel hadn't displayed anything out side of the 'friends' realm. Subconsciously they avoided kissing in the hall ways but never hid their hand holding. Quinn figured that compared to Brittany and Santana's pinky holding, she and Rachel came off as normal friends. Perhaps it was best. They weren't hiding but they weren't putting it all out there. The real test was going to be glee.

"Alright guys, take your seats so we can begin." Mr. Schuester took notice as the former rivals entered with their hands clasped together. "Well, ladies, I am glad your assignment has led to a friendship. This is what I was hoping for."

The girls blushed as they took their seats next to each other, parting hands. Rachel hated to let go but holding on would have drawn too much attention. Quinn, on the other hand, didn't seem worried and rested her arm along the back of Rachel's chair, running her thumb lightly on her shoulder.

"Have you two come up with a song? Would you be able to go today?"

"Actually, Mr. Schuester, we are in need of a few more days."

"You have had two weeks already, but okay. I look forward to hearing you ding. I'm just glad you have worked out your issues."

"That's not all they've worked out." Santana mumbled, earning her glares from both girls. "Get over it."

"Alright, some of you have already gone. Quinn and Rachel aren't ready…Santana? How about you and Artie?"

"Sorry. It's difficult for a cheerleader and a kid in a wheelchair to find something in common." Couldn't argue with that.

"Puck and Finn? How about it?"

Neither boy spoke. Puck reclined against the back wall in boredom while Finn stared off into heated space with aggravation plastered across his face.

"Finn?" the teacher coaxed him out of his trance. "Are you and Puck ready for your presentation?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, Mr. Schue." He grumbled.

"Come on you guys. You have had how long to do this now. What are you doing with your time?" His answer was directed at everyone but Finn took in personally.

"What do you expect? This isn't fair."

"Finn, calm down."

"No! You make me work with the guy who got my ex-girlfriend pregnant while you allowed her to steal my new one. This is a bunch of crap."

"Finn, just calm down." The teacher approached the fuming giant but he quickly left the room.

Eyes wandered around the room for an explanation for the boys outburst and settled on the blonde and brunette. Rachel physically sank in her seat while Quinn continued the comforting shoulder rubs.

"Ah, man…this is just messed up." Mercedes commented.

"I agree," Kurt added staring at the two in disbelief. "Hell has indeed froze over."

Waves of realization rippled through the remaining members and hit the dumbfounded teacher last. Rachel wanted nothing more than to run from the room and hide from all the unwanted attention. The only thing that kept her from leaving was Quinn. The blonde reached down and took her and in her own and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey, People." Santana shouted. "Lets move on shall we?" Puck opened his smirking mouth to say something. "Don't even think about it Puckerman. Mr. Schue…teach!"

"Okay." He agreed and began his lecture.

Quinn leaned over and pecked Rachel on the cheek. "It's okay."

"And I thought you would be the one struggling with this." Quinn smiled.

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really push me to keep going. I've got the next few chapters all planned out but feel free to let me know if there is something you'd like me to touch on. Deffinetly going to hit some humor and fluff soon. Always a good combination.**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was amazed at how calm Quinn made her. Even now as Santana and Brittany raided her wardrobe, discarding articles of clothing all over the floor of her bedroom. She didn't care. She laid on the bed resting her head in the cheerleaders lap as Quinn delicately wove her fingers through her hair.

"That stays." Quinn insisted as Santana grabbed a navy blue and green plaid skirt.

"It's hideous."

"It's short." Rachel playfully slapped her girlfriend's leg. "What? You have killer legs and a nice ass. Might as well show them off."

"Language. And most individuals would not approve of the attention their significant other would receive from flaunting said attributes." Rachel teased.

"Yeah, but the way I see it, it's for me to look at not them."

Santana emerged from the walk-in closet with a look of amusement hiding below a thick layer of disgust. "Will you two shut up. It's nauseating."

"Hey girls…" Michael's voice trailed off as he took in the disorderly state of the room.

"Door's open." Rachel and Quinn pointed out simultaneously referring to the newly laid rule that when both girls are in a room the door must remain open. The men's rules had been fairly simple and nothing Quinn wasn't expecting. She was responsible for certain chores, helping with dishes and such. All arguments were to be resolved within the house, the Berry's did not like tension of lingering issues. And that the door must stay open. Simple enough.

"Right…what is going on in here?" He waved his finger around the destruction.

"Santana, Brittany, come meet my Daddy." Rachel urged. "They are revamping my wardrobe because it apparently does not meet the standards of dress for the girlfriend of the head cheerleader."

"Rachel," Brittany calls in a hushed whisper as she and Santana exit the large closet. "Why is your dad black?"

"…Daddy, that is Brittany." The stunned man raised his hand gingerly in greeting, unable to find the appropriate words.

"I'm Santana."

"Hi…Well,…would you girls like to stay for dinner? We are just ordering some pizza."

"Oh, pizza! I had a square one once…but it tasted the same." Santana covered the blonde's mouth.

"That would be cool Mr. Berry."

"Okay. I'll go place the order then." His expression was of shellshock as he vanished down the stairs, stealing a cautious glance over his shoulder.

"That went smoothly." Quinn noted as the two cheerleaders returned to filtering Rachel's wardrobe.

"Berry, we need to take you shopping."

"Do you?" Rachel asked sleepily. Quinn's playing with her hair was beginning to put her to sleep.

"Yep. At the rate we're going, all you have left to wear are the skirts Quinn has deemed inappropriately short enough to keep."

Rachel could sense the blonde grin at the vision of Rachel walking into school in just her skirt and bra. She rolled on to her back to look Quinn in the eye and lifted a defiant finger. "No."

Quinn playfully bit at the digit before leaning down and delivering a quick kiss to the full lips. "Why not? I kinda like the idea of getting rid of these." She said hooking a finger under Rachel's sweater and pulling it up slightly with each tug.

"I bet you do." Rachel sat up and claimed the blonde's lips. Her new position left her girlfriend's hand to fall high on her thigh and send chills up her spine while igniting her core. The kiss deepened and the brunette wrapped her fingers into the blonde locks, pulling gently. Quinn eased her hand between Rachel's legs and began inching it upward towards her heat.

"Your hand is cold."

Quinn shifted her thumb under her skirt. "Then let me warm it up." Unconsciously Rachel parted her legs slightly allowing Quinn's fingers to make contact with her cotton underwear. The blonde lightly dragged her thumb nail over the rapidly dampening fabric, eliciting a soft moan from Rachel's throat. She pressed the pad of her thumb to the sensitive bud and lifted her index finger to stretch the length of her, pulling it back and forth over the cotton material, each time lightly pinching the bundle of nerves.

"…fuck…" Rachel's words were barely more than a breath. Quinn kissed her cheek and smile at her reaction.

"I thought you didn't like profanity."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as Quinn pressed with a little more force. "I don't, but I like _that_." She captured the blonde's lips again, desperate to taste her. Quinn's lip gloss didn't have a flavor, leaving Rachel intoxicated with the cheerleader's natural sweetness.

"You two better not be doing what I think you're doing." Santana warned standing in the doorway. "And you were probably to distracted to hear, but your dad said the pizza was here."

Rachel blushed and removed Quinn's hand, ignoring the pout on her lips. "Don't give me that. It was _your_ friend who interrupted."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But what I don't get is, if I can't get you pregnant, why do your dads care what we do?"

"I don't know. Remind me to ask them latter." Rachel reached the doorway and stopped suddenly causing Quinn to slam into her. "I'm serious. Remind me, because it makes no sense."

Quinn rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I will, because right now all I can think about is throwing you on the bed and taking you right now."

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Quinn smiled and lifted her fingers. "Actually, I do."

"There you two are. I thought we were going to have to send someone in after you." Michael joked as the girls descended the stairs.

"In where?" Brittany asked confused, leaving Michael just as confused.

"No where, Babe." Santana pecked the girl's lips. "Have some pizza. It's the round kind." Santana caught then men's gaze. "Is it, like,….are you two…You cool with a little PDA? I know you've got Berry and Q on a bit of a leash, does it apply all the way around?"

"We have no objections to displaying affection." Joshua answered before turning to his husband. "Quite the characters, these girls are. Imagine what we have been missing out on all these years."

"Ah, you'll get your fill of us soon enough. As long as Berry doesn't go breaking my girl's heart that is."

Michael tensed instinctively. "And what if it is Quinn who breaks Rachel's heart?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and scoffed at the miffed man. "Please, Q is so whipped it isn't even funny."

"Whipped?" Then men asked knowing the term usually refers to sex.

"By kisses." Brittany explains. "Rachel is a really good kisser." Then men's eyes widened. "Though,_ I've _never kissed her. But Santana has and I believe her."

"Believe her about what?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn entered the living room with food and drinks in hand.

"I was just telling your dads I believe Santana when she said you were a really good kisser."

Rachel about choked on her pizza while Quinn nearly died laughing. "And how did this topic come about, may I ask?" She sat mortified until she saw the amusement on her father's faces. They were happy. The room was full of what she would consider friends for the first time.

"I was telling them how Q would never break your heart because she's whipped."

"That's true." Quinn nodded.

"Britt explained I meant whipped by kisses, not sex, which lead to the kissing confession."

"Ah, which brings be to a questions I wish to ask you to Dad, Daddy."

Quinn spit her drink back into her cup. "Is this really the time?"

"We've just been discussing being whipped and my…experience with Santana. I am fairly certain this would be an ideal time to have an open conversation." Quinn could already feel herself going red. Rachel couldn't handle the glee club knowing she broke up with Finn to date her, but for some reason was perfectly comfortable asking her dads about sex in front of a group of people.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Sweetheart?" Joshua asked interested in what could have the blonde so flustered.

"If Quinn…or any girl for that matter, is incapable of impregnating me," Quinn grew three shades redder at the word. "Then why are you so against us expressing our feelings for each other physically?" The longer the room stayed quiet, the more Quinn had to remind herself to breath.

"Do you have a problem with our rules, Quinn?" Michael asked. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Your house, your rules." she stated assuredly.

"Well, _I'm_ curious." All eyes turned to the Latina. "I am. The biggest reason for girls to wait is because they can end up pregnant and screw up the rest of their lives…no offense Q, you came out of that experience with flying colors." Santana offered the comment in attempts to ease the blonde's nerves. "If you take that away, then why not allow them to show how they feel?"

"I believe we can handle an open conversation better than most parents, so relax Quinn." Joshua comforted her. "Besides it was Rachel who asked the question, not you. As for why, one's first time should always be special, especially for a girl…woman…young woman."

"We just think it would be best if Rachel was to take her time and get to know Quinn. I mean, they just became friends and are now dating." Michael added. "As parents we are just worried for our little girl and don't want her to regret anything."

The three cheerleaders turned their attention to the blushing diva, eager to see if her openness would continue. Rachel slowly finished chewing her food. "And if you didn't have to worry about it being my first time?" Santana lifted her cup to her face, trying to hide smile while Brittany openly beamed.

The two men shifted in their chairs and exchanged awkward glances. "Uh, I…that's quite a revelation, Sweetheart." Joshua offered up as an excuse for their speechlessness.

"I understand that. However, take that out of your list of excuses and you only have one left; that Quinn and I are just learning about each other."

"No better way to learn than sex." Brittany added causing Santana to choke on her drink and have it fly back up in her face.

"Never in my life did I think I would see Santana Lopez blush."

"Shut it, Q."

"Brittany makes a valid point though." Rachel stated turning her gaze back to her fathers. The men were studying each other, having some sort of silent conversation between themselves.

"Just…" Michael began, "not while we're home, okay?"

Three of the girls beamed in excitement over their victory while Quinn debated with herself if she was going to pass out or not from the lack of oxygen.

"Breathe, Baby." Rachel whispered in her ear. "Need to keep you alive, because tomorrow after school," she blew lightly into the blonde's ear. "It's on."

**A/N: Short Chapter but I'm going to make up for it with the next one. I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

The girls' confidence in their relationship had grown tremendously after their first, and relatively easy, school day as a couple. Quinn was more daring, draping her arm around Rachel's shoulder as she escorted her to class and even placing quick kisses on her cheek, but still avoided that full on kiss. There were of course the jokes told as they walked down the hall and the occasional 'If you need a man to remind you what you're missing, call me.' comments or 'How much for a kiss?". Rachel noticed that while there were a few rude 'dyke' remarks, the general harassment was not all that disapproving.

"It's the hotness factor." Santana explained at lunch. "A double standard in effect. Kurt will get the crap kicked out of him for kissing a boy, but you and Quinn will get cheers and catcalls. Shitty over all, but a plus for you right now."

"So just because we are girls, it is more accepted?"

Santana shook her head. "Berry, we live in _Ohio_. It's not more accepted. It's more tolerated. Out of all the 'dyke' callers I have been hunting down and bitch-slapping, 90% of them are guys. Guys still get turned on by the lesbian concept."

"But not the concept of two guys. Got it." It was sad. She was really thankful she and Quinn only had the occasional rudeness to contend with but it also made her feel very guilty. Things weren't fair for Kurt or her dads. Rachel had always been outspoken in regards to the topic based purely on principal, but now it was based on experience.

"Are you complaining that this is turning out easier than you expected?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not exactly. I was expecting more… 'what are you doing with her' comments. I mean, I am still Rachel Berry, Glee Club Captain."

Santana pondered her response. "_You_ probably wont get those comments. Quinn will. But then again… One, you have the support of the two people who would have instigated those comments. Two, now that we have you out of those horrible sweaters, people are taking notice of…" The Latina glanced around to make sure Quinn wasn't around. "Their realizing that you can be frickin sexy as hell. And three, some how, and I'm still trying to figure it out, Quinn calms down your crazy. So with those three things covered, you aren't…lets say, slushie worthy anymore."

"Good to know. Makes the school day go by without as much anxiety."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Hey-" Quinn shut her locker and turned to speak to Rachel but her words stuck to her throat. Her hazel eyes traced up the toned, tan legs until the disappeared into the barely-there plaid skirt. It fell just right on the diva's his, accentuating her round bottom. The bulky argyle sweater was replaced by a sinfully formfitting black v-neck whose neckline dipped down to reveal a significant amount of cleavage. The fact Rachel was leaning over and scribbling something in her notebook didn't hurt. Santana ordered her to straighten her hair and wear it down and Quinn silently thanked her. Rachel's rich brown locks fell over her shoulder and brushed the exposed skin of her chest. It was all Quinn could do not to throw the girl up against the wall and have her way with her right there for everyone to see.

"Quinn…Quinn…" A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Quinn, I need to talk to you…now!"

This was not the time. Her mind was elsewhere. The gutter mostly. "What is it Finn?" The tall boy had been relatively quiet after his storm out, but she knew this was coming.

"This is all some sort of sick joke right? You and Rachel? You hated her and now you walk around holding her hand. I don't get it." By the look on his face, Quinn was pretty sure he didn't really want to either.

"It's not a joke, Finn. Trust me. I care for her."

"You can care for her and not have to date her. I just don't see it. You're not gay, neither is Rachel. You two can't even kiss in public. We never had that problem. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

_No. _"What's your point, Finn? I have other things I need to do." _Like Rachel_.

He stared at the dark haired diva like he always did, longing and desperate, and Quinn felt the anger swell within her. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers in his face. "I don't appreciate you looking at her like that."

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate that you stole her from me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Give it up Finn. You gave her away. _Twice_ actually. Shouldn't that tell _you_ something?"

He hated it when she mocked him. She always did. "I'm going to get her back."

She saw the determination in his eyes. If she was a guy, this would be simple. Just kick the crap out of him for thinking about her girl. But this was very different. She didn't know what she could do…or did she?

"Hey Rachel."

The diva turned and her hair glided over her shoulder and Quinn lost it. She pulled Rachel's notebook from her hand and dropped it on the floor, grabbing the smaller girl with one hand on her hip and the other cupping her face as she pulled her into a passionate kiss. After the shock passed, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and melted into the girls touch as she ran her hand up and down the brunette's side. They ignored the catcalls and whistles ringing down the hall and only pulled away when the need for air was too great.

"Well, hello there." Rachel teased, refusing to loosen her hold around Quinn's neck.

"I have been dying to do that all day."

Rachel placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "What took you so long?" Quinn opened her mouth to respond when they both jumped from the sound of a fist against the metal lockers. Finn raced away down the hallway. "What is going on, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she removed her arms.

"He was being a jerk and I had to put him in his place."

"So you kissed me to make him jealous?" The irritated diva returned to her notebook, turning her back to her girlfriend.

"No, Baby." Quinn stood behind her and laced her arms around her small waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "It wasn't like that. He was saying things and looking at you in a way that if I were a guy, I would have to kick the shit out of him."

"Language." Rachel warned passively.

"I'm sorry." Quinn placed a soft hiss on the singer's exposed neck. "I was defending us."

"By kissing me in front of him?"

Quinn pressed her forehead to the brunette's shoulder and grunted. She was so stubborn. "Yes! He said that this was all a joke and that I didn't love you because we haven't kissed in front of people. I had to show him that I _do_ love you and I don't care who knows. I'm sorry. Next time I'll just kick him in the nuts and take the suspension."

Rachel closed her notebook. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Rachel turned to meet Quinn's hazel eyes and studied them. "Say it again."

"I love you, Rachel Berry." She kissed her lightly.

"I love you too, Quinn, but you need to come up with a better way of letting it be known, because I do not take lightly to being treated like a piece of property one can claim by publicly kissing."

Quinn nodded and backed away. "Okay. I'll find a way to show everyone how much I care about you without even touching you. Deal?"

Rachel nodded, proud of herself for navigating through their first 'issue' unscathed.

"Excuse me everyone!" Quinn shouted down the halls drawing the attention of several dozen students and faculty members. "I, Quinn Fabray, love Rachel Berry. Please spread the word. I. Love. Rachel. Berry. Thank you!" The verbose diva was speechless, mouth agape. "Better?" Quinn asked as she returned to her spot taking Rachel by the waist. "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful today."

Rachel didn't think her blush could get any darker after Quinn's hallway confession but her comment proved otherwise.

"Don't be shy. You are. I can't decide what kills me more though. The legs, the ass-"

"Language"

"The _butt_, the lips, or those eyes that just melt me. And today, your hair kept falling into your shirt and I realized it my be the cleavage that kills me."

"You're incorrigible, you know that." Rachel began writing in her notebook again in attempts to hide her growing smile.

"You don't love me any less." Quinn quipped. "So, what are you writing?"

"Well," Rachel flipped the cover of the notebook back so Quinn could read. "I think I may have found a song for our Glee assignment. It's a very simple song but it says everything. It's actually more of a poem put to music…there is no chorus." The chocolate eyes studied the blonde's face as she read the lyrics. "What do you think?"

Quinn swallowed hard, forcing down her emotions. "I think it's perfect. I've never heard it, but it's perfect."

Rachel beamed. "I'm glad. It's an acoustic arrangement, just the artist and a guitar. It's a very intimate setting. I think maybe we should split the first two 'verses' appropriately and join together on the third."

Quinn nodded. "You done?" She asked pointing to Rachel's locker. The brunette nodded and Quinn closed it, grabbing Rachel's bag with one hand and the diva's hand with the other. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'm glad you agree. Perhaps we can sing it tomorrow? I'm sure Mr. Schuester will be thankful to know we are not simply trying to avoid the challenge all together."

Quinn nodded her head. "Okay."

Rachel had noticed a change in the blonde from just minutes before. She was incredibly calm and wore a faint permanent smile that played upon her lips. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Quinn. I _do_ know you better than that."

Quinn lifted their clasped hands and kissed the tanned skin. "I just showed half the school how much I love you. Now I think it's time I showed you. Lets go home."

_Home. _Rachel nodded. How did this all happen? How did Quinn Fabray go from calling her RuPaul and Stubbles to professing her love and calling her beautiful? How did she go from shoving and slushies to hand holding and kissing? What ever it was, she was glad it happened.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

They dropped their bags at the door and continued inside the house, never saying a word. Quinn led Rachel by the hand up the stairs and into her room where she closed the door. There was nothing rushed. Nothing forceful or hormone driven. It was just the two of them.

Quinn took her time and brushed Rachel's hair behind her shoulders and traced her fingertips down the back of her arms, causing the diva's skin to ripples in chill bumps. Slowly she leaned in and kissed the brunette just like their very first kiss, longing and sensual, perfect. Her lips were soft and sweet, crave worthy by anyone's standards, but Quinn controlled her emotions. She needed to prove this was real. She broke from the kiss but barely moved her head from Rachel's as she moved to stand behind her.

She trailed kisses along her neck and guided her hands around the small waist, grazing the shorter girl's torso with her fingernails through the fabric before lifting the shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor. The blonde rested her hands on the delicate shoulders as she peppered them with gentle kisses and again traced them down the tanned skin before returning to stand in front of the diva.

The cheerleader pressed firmly into the small of Rachel's back, bringing her closer into a kiss. Rachel returned the tenderness raising her hands to Quinn's arms, needing to feel the contact of more skin. Slowly, Quinn's fingers traced lightly up her spine until they connected with her bra strap, unhooking it with ease. The straps were guided over Rachel's shoulders and down her arms where the diva discarded the material. Quinn then placed tiny kisses down her neck to her collar bone, and after a few seconds of teasing, proceeded to the fleshy mounds of Rachel's breasts.

The brunette gasped at the touch of Quinn's tongue to her hardening nipple, swirling in lazy circles before her lips gently closed around it, sucking tenderly. Over and over she rotated between kisses and licks with the occasional pinch from her fingers on the vacant breast. Rachel fisted the blonde hair, relishing the sensation. Finn never did anything like this. He was all about kissing then penetration. This was unreal and sent spasms to every core muscle in her body.

Quinn's lips made their way back up to Rachel's mouth for one final kiss. "Move to the bed." Rachel walked backwards as she was told, never taking her eyes off the cheerleader as she discarded her uniform on the ground. There was no sign that the girl had ever had a child. No one would believe it. Her porcelain skin draped flawlessly over toned muscles and perfect curves. Flawless, and she was Rachel's.

Quinn approached the bed and cradled the smaller girl's body in her arms, laying her down flat. She kissed and teased her neck and traveled to her breasts again while her hands undid the side zipper of Rachel's skirt. The kisses fell into the valley between her Rachel's pert breasts and down her flexing abdomen as she wiggled the girl's skirt and underwear from her hips, only breaking contact when she stood to discard the last articles of clothing. Quinn stood there, looking down upon the specimen of perfecting below her, gently running her hands up the girl's leg starting at her ankle to her calf, to her knee, and then to her thigh.

She lowered herself, kissing the place where he had rested before placing a second slightly high. She could smell Rachel's arousal and hear the raggedness of her breathing, but she restrained herself. Each kiss closer to the panting girl's center elicited louder moans, more urgent in need, until Rachel felt the warmth of Quinn's tongue span the length of her moist slit. A second slow lick sent a tremor up her spine and she's desperate for more, bucking her hips.

The blonde fund the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked it between her lips before flicking it with her tongue, sending Rachel into another spasm.

"Please, Quinn…"

She sucked it into her mouth again while she teased the brunette's entrance with her finger, inserting just the tip.

"Quinn, please…I need you." She was going to explode if she didn't have her.

The finger slid easily in to the knuckle and Quinn shivered with the sensation of Rachel's walls constricting around her. The cheerleader found a steady rhythm and matched it with her tongue and lips. Rachel writhed in the pleasure of her touch.

"Oh, god. That's…that's so good." Rachel's breath was frantic and her body was covered in a fine layer of sweat. She reached down and tangled her hand in the cheerleader's hair, "Right there. Yes." and she arched into the touch. Quinn stayed there, sucking her clit between her lips while she slid a second finger inside, curling it upward in search of that elusive spot.

"Oh my god! Fuck!" Found it.

Quinn steadily increased her rhythm until it reached a frantic pace. Rachel's hips began thrashing, nearly throwing the blonde off of her.

"Yes! Fuck!…God, Quinn….I'm gonna, I'm gonna…Ah!"

The brunette's body tensed then convulsed uncontrollably as the blonde rode out every wave with her. Rachel's grip on the Quinn's hair loosened and turned into loving strokes.

"Oh, dear God. That was amazing." Rachel looked down to the girl between her legs and watched her slowly lick her fingers clean. Her chin still glistening. "You missed a spot."

Quinn smiled and wiped her face before claiming the girl's mouth with her own. "I love you."

"I know you do. Now let me prove my love for you." The brunette flipped their positions so she now straddled the blonde.

"Rachel,"

"What?"

Quinn drew her into another kiss. "Not today. Today was just about me proving this to you."

Rachel studied her face for any sign otherwise. "Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded pulling the girl to lay beside her, wrapped in her arms. "I'm very sure." Rachel's heart was still pounding as she laid with her naked body pressed to Quinn's. She laughed. "What's funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking back to a conversation I had with Brittany and Santana about not understanding what the big deal about sex was…and how incredibly wrong I was." Quinn smiled broadly as she played with Rachel's hair. "But…where did you learn to do that?"

The blonde chuckled in memory. "It was one particularly interesting night when I was living with Puck. He and Santana were a little drunk and started comparing stories and techniques. It was all very informative."

"I'm sure those two are a wealth of knowledge. Perhaps I should ask for some tips because I have never done…that to someone before."

"Well, I'm not opposed to letting you experiment. And you know the saying: Practice makes perfect."

"That is true, so I believe we should start rehearsals immediately after school tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you for showing up, Noah. If I may just have a word-"

"Speak quick." It was lunch time. Puck braced himself against the lockers just outside the choir room and scanned the halls for this week's next target.

She cleared her throat and regrouped her thoughts after being cut off from her prepared dialog. "Quinn and I are in need of your musical skills for our glee assignment. The song is fairly simplistic so I am certain someone with your-"

"I wanna see you kiss." His eyes never broke from his search.

"Excuse me?" She was a mixture of shocked, appalled, and expectant.

"You want a favor. I don't do favors. I get paid. And I want to see you two kiss." His eyes lowered to the rear of a passing Cheerio and he sighed. "Take it or leave it."

"Hey." Rachel felt Quinn's warm arm embrace her from behind. "Did you ask him yet?"

Rachel huffed. "We are in negotiations."

With a devious smile on his face, Puck survived the two girls standing before him. "There's no negotiation about it. Unless, of course, you have the guts to cop-a-feel right here, right now."

"Noah, this is absurd- Quinn Fabray!" Puck's eyes widened as Quinn took one of Rachel's breasts in each hand and squeezed firmly.

"Negotiation over. Give him the music so we can leave him to his…little friend. And don't even try and act like you're mad. You know you loved that."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved the sheet music to the overly excited boys chest. "We are doing this this afternoon. Learn it quickly. And you…" she began as Quinn took her waist and walked away. "I cannot believe you just did that. It was-"

"It was hot." Quinn finished for her.

The brunette stopped dead in the hallway. "Why does everyone insist upon cutting me off when I try and speak? And you sound just like _him_. Maybe carrying his child for nine months has damaged you in some way."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn guided the pouting brunette to the side of the hallway. She ran her index finger over Rachel's collar bone before tracing the neckline of her shirt down to her bosom. "Tell me it didn't turn you on?"

Rachel's breath hitched as the finger ran over the exposed top of her breast. "…Th-that's not the point?"

"No?" Quinn ghosted her fingertips of her other hand on the back of Rachel's thigh. "What's the point then?"

"I…I…um, don't remember."

"Hhm, then it must not have been very important," Quinn was whispering in her ear now. Her hand, reaching the curve of Rachel's leg where thigh melds with butt. "Did I ever tell you how much I love theses skirts?"

Rachel fought hard to swallow. In not even thirty seconds Quinn had broken down her defenses and filled her with so much want she was almost willing to let the blonde take her right there in the hallway. Just a light kiss on her neck would have been enough. "Lunch?" her voice squeaked.

The blonde shrugged. "Okay. We can finish this after school." Rachel nodded uncontrollably.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Alright guys." Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and looked to his students, his eager expression fading slightly. "Anyone know where Finn is?" The room stirred but no one answered. "Alright then. I'm sure everything is fine so lets get started. Maybe he's just running a little late. Actually, before we start, do we have any takers for the Get-to-know-me assignment? I'm going to come up with a final due date for these things. And remember, if you don't participate in these, you don't participate in Sectionals."

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Rachel?

The brunette stood and ran a flat hand over her skirt. "Quinn and I are ready. We have also enlisted Noah's musical talents."

The burly haired man smiled. "Wonderful. I believe the two of you have undoubtedly made the biggest improvement in you friendship…relationship. I can't wait to hear what you came up with and why."

Quinn arranged three stools while Puck tuned his guitar and Rachel addressed the class.

"The song we have chosen is not one of my typical taste, nor one necessarily meant for show choir purposes. However, there is no other song more fitting. Mr. Schuester, when you first announced that Quinn and I would be working together as partners, I was more than apprehensive. I understood what you were attempting to do and applauded your efforts, but I also thought it was absolutely ridiculous that you believed Quinn Fabray and myself could co-inhabit a room without it resulting in my tragic and untimely death."

Quinn stopped shuffling the stools and raised a questioning eyebrow to Rachel's back.

"The first few days of our research into one another's personalities yielded nothing more than favorite colors and compulsive needs for symmetry."

"Hey…" Quinn playfully warned.

"I feared that our attempts would fall drastically short of your expectations. However, in a single revelation a connection deeper than the superficial was discovered. An understanding that beyond the surface, we are much more similar than we are different. This epiphany presented itself though a fear. Our greatest fear. This fear cut through years of annoyance, irritation, and torture to present us with the understanding that two individuals so seemingly different are capable of feeling the same way; alone, scared. And in that connection, we discovered that we are no longer as alone as we once thought. We have each other."

Rachel took a seat on the stool between Puck and Quinn. The students shifted in their seats as Puck struck the guitar strings setting the tranquil atmosphere. Quinn inhaled and began the first lines, looking to Rachel.

_I will not take my love away._

_When praises cease, and seasons change,_

_The whole world turns the other way,_

_I will not take my love away._

It was true. All the times she knew Rachel would struggle with her dreams and the criticism which accompanied it, Quinn would always be there to help her back up. If her dream ever seemed to falter, Quinn would push her to continue, knowing that Rachel was destined to obtain it. She would not be left alone.

Rachel grasped the blonde's hand and took the next few lines.

_I will not leave you all alone._

_When striving leads you far from home,_

_There's no yield for what you've sown,_

_I will not leave you all alone._

Rachel had tried to be there for Quinn when she was struggling with her pregnancy, but allowed herself to be pushed away. She was there for her now, when she was abandoned again. There was no possibility of her leaving Quinn to struggle on her own again. No matter how much the blonde may protest. She would not be left alone.

Smiles played on their lips as the finished out the song.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I will give you what you need._

_In plenty or in poverty._

_Forever, always look to me._

_I will give you what you need:_

_I will not take my love away._

The last chord resonated through the room before Mr. Schuester began the rippling applause. He stood and moved towards the girls, placing a supportive hand on each shoulder, and spoke softly to them.

"Thank you. No matter what happens this year, I know it's already been worth it. That was wonderful. Thank you for being so open with us.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Definition of awkward: Thursday night's dinner at the Berry House. The four residence of the Berry Household sat in their designated seats at the dining room table.

Quinn's eyes were glued to her plate of food which she made no visible attempts to be eating. However, she had emptied two glasses of water already. She had not shifted her position nor her uncharacteristically slumped posture since the meal began.

Rachel sat with her head reclined against the back of her chair, periodically exhaling in puffs of frustration. She nudged her food around her plate with her fork, occasionally consuming a bite. And refused to make any eye contact with her fathers.

Joshua ate his meal as normally as he could, stealing glances at the three other faces in confusion. He refilled Quinn's glass for the third time as she nodded in response to his offer. Afterwards, he waited patiently.

Michael's gaze shifted around the room as if it was the first time he had ever stepped foot into it. He studied the light fixture, crown molding, and pictures on the wall. All while fighting, and occasionally losing, a battle with the biggest grin his husband had ever seen on his face.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Joshua asked, giving into his curiosity. "I would have assumed you two were fighting," he motioned to the girls with his finger, "but if that were the case, he would most definitely _no_t be smiling."

Michael broke his placid expression and quickly moved to cover his beaming smile with his hand. "I'm sorry." He chuckled through his apology. Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn lowered her head even further.

"So no one is going to tell me?" The girls remained silent while Michael answered with overly exaggerated shakes of his head, his mouth still covered. "Okay…well then, Michael, since you seem to be the only one I might get to converse with this evening, how was your day?"

"It was wonderful. Everything at the office finally caught up, so I called it a day and came home early." Rachel began lightly bouncing her head against the back of the chair in response.

"This is ridiculous." Joshua set his fork down on his plate in frustration. "Please tell me what is going on. I am begging you."

Michael broke into a burst of laughter with the plea. "That's a common theme in this house." He shrieked. Rachel shot up out of the chair and pulled Quinn with her as she exited the room. "Oh, Sweethearts, it's okay." He called after them still laughing, but they were already gone.

Joshua was amused but concerned. "Would you care to fill me in?"

"I don't think it's really my place, but if you insist."

**An Hour Earlier That Evening:**

"What are you doing?" Quinn shrieked as she and Rachel wrestled under the linen sheets of her bed.

"I thought you said you weren't against letting me experiment?" The brunette asked before kissing her collarbone.

"I'm not complaining. That felt good. I just wanted to know what you did so next time I could-" Her sentence was cut off when an undeniable moan broke from the back of her throat.

"So you like that?" Quinn nodded as a slight shiver shook her body. She reached her arms above her head and gripped the pillows, digging her nails into their softness.

Rachel's kisses trailed down her chest until her dark locks disappeared under the white sheets. Quinn's body begged for every graze of Rachel's fingers, every press of her soft lips, every hot breath against her already scalding skin. Rachel's experimenting had turned into endless teasing as the diva took mental notes of everything Quinn liked before moving on to discover the next. To say Quinn was on edge was an understatement. She was desperate for her release.

"Fuck, Rachel, please I need more." She felt Rachel huff a laugh against her lower stomach. "I'm serious. I'm going to explode. I'm begging you."

Suddenly the sheets flew down off the writhing blonde as Rachel came to kneel between her legs, a devilish grin on her face. "Beg? I have driven _the_ Quinn Fabray to the point of begging?"

Quinn threw one of the pillows in her grasp and the gloating girl. "Fuck it, Rachel. This is torture." Quinn attempted to squeeze her thigh together or the slightest amount of release but Rachel's position prevented it. "Yes, I'm begging."

The diva smiled, biting her lip in contemplation.

"I don't like that look." Quinn noted as the brunette glided her small hands over Quinn's thighs, continuing her sensual torture. Leaning down, but never breaking eye contact, Rachel placed wet kisses on the inside of each thigh and at the neatly trimmed blonde curls before moving up her stomach. "Rachel…please…" She halted her kisses at Quinn's bellybutton and smiled. "Please." Her kisses resumed but trailed downward this time, nearing the blonde's desired destination.

The brunette placed her lips lightly to Quinn's clit and kissed it with hardly any pressure. Quinn bucked her hips looking for more of a connection but Rachel anticipated the movement and avoided the contact. The blonde whimpered. Running her hands over her thighs again, Rachel returned her head between her legs, blowing a hot breath over the damp skin.

"Damn it, Rachel. If you don't do something soon I'm going to get up and- Fuck! Yes!"

Rachel attached her mouth eagerly, drawing the sensitive nub between her full lips with a broad stroke of her tongue. "This what you want?"

"God. Yes. Please."

Rachel blew on it again and Quinn's hips bucked on their own accord. "Beg me."

"Fuck. Please, Baby. God, please I'm begging you." Desperation dripped from her voice and Rachel caved. She began a relentless assault of forceful flicks and swirls of her tongue while thrusting a single finger deep inside. "Yes! Please! Please!" Quinn was right there. Right on the edge. "Please, just….please!"

The brunette bit down, pinching the overly sensitive bud of nerves and Quinn came undone, arching off the bed and collapsing back down in fits of quivers and school girl giggles. Rachel found herself being pulled into the blonde's arm and kissed deeply with gratitude until they froze at the knock on the bedroom door. Neither girl could move as they listened to the sheepish, muffled voice through the closed door.

"Girls…I…I…just thought….you should know…I'm home early."

Joshua had his faced covered with his hands in sympathy for the girls. "When you heard them you could have driven around the block a few times and then they never would have known!"

"I did!" Michael exclaimed. "They're like rabbits. They just kept going and going and…"

Joshua waved his hands in the air, stopping the comment. "We need to just set a rule that if we are coming home early for whatever reason, we will call or text. To give some warning."

Michael nodded his head. "I agree, but you are going to have to tell them that."

"Why me?" The balding man clearly did not want to bring up the topic.

"For three reasons. One, Rachel is mad at me. Two, I think Quinn might die of embarrassment. And three…I won't be able to do it without laughing." Joshua rolled his eyes. "Rabbits, I tell you. Energizer bunnies!"

His husband stood from the table and forced himself to climb the stairs and knock on the bedroom door. It was Rachel who opened it, but only enough for her face to poke out. Her angered expression softened when she saw it was Joshua.

The man repositioned his glasses and gave a quick jerk of his head. "Is she okay?"

Her expression softened more and she nodded. "She's embarrassed, but mostly feels like you two are mad at her."

"Mad at her?" He was puzzled.

The brunette took a quick glance over her shoulder and slipped out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. "Not really mad, but…disappointed, let down, or, like, disapproving."

Joshua furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Not at all. We've already discussed that we accept the…_maturity_ of your relationship."

"I know that, but things aren't that simple with Quinn. She feels like she has done something she wasn't suppose to and there wasn't exactly a 'forgive and forget' mentality in the Fabray household. With the way she was raised, to move past something like this you have to have some sort of penance."

"Penance?"

"Or, as she so eloquently put it, You can't be sorry for something, and therefore me forgiven for it, unless you earn it through a normally psychological punishment like guilt."

"So…she's beating herself up because your _father_ came home…early?" It made no sense but Rachel nodded. "Despite the fact she did nothing wrong?" She nodded again.

"Quinn…is…emotionally complicated."

No kidding. "Well, let her know that we aren't angry or anything of the such and from now on we will be calling if we are coming home early. It's only considerate for us to do that. Okay?"

Rachel passed along her father's words but they didn't matter. Breakfast and dinner on Friday were absent of Quinn's voice except for the formal 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' reflexive responses. Neither man understood the concept but could do nothing about it. Rachel said Quinn just needed time.

It wasn't until Saturday morning the men had finally seen a smile on her face. They breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Especially since Rachel had dance class and she would be left home alone with the men. Quinn was her normal self around their daughter. It was only _their_ approval she seemed to be seeking, despite how many times the told her everything was okay.

"We don't really know her." Joshua stated as he turned the TV to the local news. "Or where she comes from…_who _she comes from."

"What kinds of people would kick out a wonderful girl like her? And break her down enough that she does it to herself when they're not around?" Michael added, stroking his husbands arm in concern.

"I do believe it is time we took the initiative to find out."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. My internet has been spotty. I always appreciate the reviews. Thank you.**

**The song: I Will Not Take My Love Away by Matt Wertz.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I didn't think Rachel's dance class finished until one thirty." Quinn stated as she climbed into the back seat of the Berry's car.

"It's not. We wanted to take you to lunch. You've been with us for a few day now, but we still don't really know you." Michael explained pulling out of the driveway.

Joshua turned to face her. "We know you from the stories Rachel has told us in the past, but...the girl she described and the girl we have been introduced to have proven to be two very different individuals. We are hoping to get to know the real Quinn Fabray."

They were interested. It made sense. She _was_ living in their home. She _was_ dating their daughter. But it still made her nervous. She nodded but remained silent until they were seated in the restaurant.

"So, Miss Thing," Michael tried to lighten the mood. "We know you've been going through some things these last few days, or so we've gathered. I know it's going to be a little challenging to open up to two men who are technically strangers, but we don't want you to feel that you have to bare your soul or anything. You can tell us what you want and only what you want."

"Feel free to ask questions as well. I'm sure Rachel has told you but we like to think we are fairly open parents." Joshua added.

"Where should I start?"

"Well, lets start of simple. Tell us about Cheerleading. Is it something you're passionate about?"

Quinn thought about it for a second. Her initial reaction was to say no, but nothing seemed so simple to her anymore. There always seemed to be a huge explanation for something anyone else would be able to answer with a single word. "In a sense. It didn't use to be. When I got to high school, it was something I was suppose to do. My mother was a cheerleader, so was my sister. I was _suppose_ to be the popular cheerleader…Don't get me wrong, I loved it. I still like being _that _girl."

"Is that why you rejoined after the baby?" Michael asked sipping on his water.

"Partially. That's where things get complicated to explain. I wanted to get back on the top of the social ladder. I knew being a Cheerio would make that much easier, but I also…I felt like I had to do it to prove something to myself. The uniform use to be a power symbol I used to keep others in their place. Now, I feel it's more of a badge of honor. I know that sounds so stupid."

"Not at all." Joshua interrupted her. "It's something you worked very hard for. I'm sure you had a lot of people rooting against you, wanting to keep you down, and you prevailed. That is something to be proud of." Proud. It's been a long time since she has heard that word. "And to be the head cheerleader at that. Quite an accomplishment." All she could do was nod her head in sheepish acceptance of the compliment.

"C-can….can I ask you a question?" Her voice was low and soft as she looked quickly to Michael before turning her gaze to her lap.

"Of course you can. I won't bite."

"Why were you so quick to forgive me for what I did to Rachel? I still don't really understand why she was either."

He inhaled deeply and sat back in his seat while to shifted his words in his head. "I think honesty is always the best policy, so I am going to be honest with you. At first, and it was rather obvious, I didn't like you. Based only on Rachel's stories, though these last few days have made me wonder about their accuracy."

"I'm sure they were accurate. She probably even played them down for you."

He swallowed the unflattering truth. "That may be. However, once I actually met you, I was able to see the remorse in your eyes. If I were to add that to the facts that, one, you no longer do those things, and two, Rachel has found it in herself to forgive you, then I have no reason not to. The past is the past. As long as it is learned from it has no need of being repeated…physically or in memory."

"So, just like that?"

He reached over the table and laid his hand on hers. "If you are forgiven, you are forgiven. There isn't always a punishment. No matter what you were raised to believe."

"But that brings me to another question, Quinn." Joshua shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You are like family now. We see you like we see Rachel. But as parents…as two gay men who have taken in a minor, we are in need of some background information incase…something happens." She knew what he meant. If her mother or even her father decided to wage a Holy War because of her 'choices', they wanted to know what they were in for. They deserved that much if not more.

So she told them about her mom and dad and their self-righteous, overbearing, temperamental, alcohol-soaked existence. She told them how, even though it was not a regular occurrence, her father had hit her for stepping out of line when she was younger. How she thought her sister had married the first man her father approved of just to get out from under his thumb only to find herself under another.

She even drifted in topic to tell them about the night Puck got her pregnant and how she lied to Finn. How her mother refused to come to her aide when she was thrown out the first time, explaining the woman was just afraid of her husband as she was. She told them about moving from couch to couch and even about how Puck cheated on her because she wouldn't have sex with him again.

They vowed to never let him in the house, but somehow she convinced them he wasn't a bad guy, just no boyfriend material. She told them about how her mother had tried to make things right with her after she kicked her husband out for having an affair, but that her mother still had issues to work out of her own. She wasn't ready to handle fixing her issues with Quinn. She needed time that they really didn't have. She tried to explain that her mother was raised in a similar family to the one she had created for Quinn and her sister.

They listened as she talked on and one until her throat was dry and they replied with supportive praises for her strength and resolve. She didn't feel like she was worthy of it. She never really had much choice in the things she did, or so she thought.

"When did you decide to change things with Rachel?" Joshua asked.

"A few weeks before school started. I knew all summer I wasn't going to slushie her or anything, but I didn't know I wanted to make things right." She explained trying to be as honest as she could. "I had spent all summer alone, working on things. When I rejoined the Cheerios with Santana and Brittany, I remembered how great it was to have friends around…friends that I had denied Rachel. Sure she can be overbearing and obnoxiously assertive, but she still would have managed to have a friend or two if they hadn't feared the repercussions."

"I see. So, when did you decide you like Rachel and wanted to _date_ her?"

"I don't know exactly when it happened. But during our glee assignment I got to see a very different Rachel Berry than the one she shows at school. I guess, a lot like she got with me. Until this assignment I had never heard her crack a joke. She was always so serious and uptight that it was frustrating to be around her. I really liked how she was a very genuine person, honest. It is endearing. Then during one of the sleepovers that Rachel came to, Santana helped me realize a few things I had been denying."

"Such as?" Michael pressed.

"Well, she pointed out that since the beginning of school last year, I have kissed more girls than boys and _that _apparently means something."

The table erupted in laughter. "She's a good friend to you, but why doesn't she call Rachel by her name?" Michael asked. _Always the protector_, Quinn thought.

"Santana doesn't do first names. Only when she's needing to convey absolute sincerity. 'Berry' is a term of endearment. Other wise she would stick to the 'Man-hands' or 'Stubbles' sort. I'm not the only one who has realized that Rachel isn't as bad as we made her out to be."

"Oh, okay. I was just asking because the way she pokes fun at you two and your relationship…"

Quinn held up her hand to silence the man. "Santana is supportive. If anything she actually pushed us together. She's just mad that now she can't kiss Rachel…without permission, at least."

He snickered. "Is that, like, your groups favorite hobby? Kissing Rachel? Because Brittany alluded that she had a desire to experience it as well."

For a moment Quinn couldn't believe what they were talking about but quickly remembered that this was a very open family. "Well, I know it's _my _favorite pastime. But it has become common knowledge that Rachel is an extraordinarily gifted singer, performer, and kisser. I mean, look at those lips!" Then men laughed but Quinn's smile faded quickly.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

The men followed her gaze behind them to a tall blonde man with a very serious expression on his face. He was dressed in perfectly pressed khaki pants and buttoned polo shirt. His Rolex watch glistened in the lighting, beckoning all eyes to fall on it.

"Quinn?" Joshua grabbed her hand again. She diverted her eyes to the shorter man but it was too late. She had been seen. The blonde man's face grew smug as he approached.

"Have you forgotten the manners you were raised with? Or, did you forget them along with your morals and dignity?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Michael asked. Quinn had never noticed the slight feminine lilt to his voice but she was certain her father had heard it.

"I wasn't talking to you." He didn't even look at Michael as he spoke.

"Da-daddy." The word cracked in her throat.

"So you do remember who I am. Good. Are you not going to introduce me to your…company?" Joshua never let go of her hand, only squeezed it tighter. They were going to get a taste of Quinn's life today.

"This is Joshua and Michael." She looked to the seated men who noticed the absence of their last name. "This is my father, R-r-russell Fabray. Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting your mother. She has some to her senses, that mistakes have been made and must be forgiven." But not Quinn's. "She mentioned she was forced to throw you out again. I told her I wouldn't have bothered taking you back the first time. She said you have continued your wanton ways." He looked her over without ever lowering his nose from its place in the air. "As far as I can tell you aren't pregnant again, and at least you got rid of that bastard child."

"Now, hold on a minute." Michael had had enough. Quinn pleaded with her eyes for him to stop but he wasn't looking at her. "I don't care who you think you are, but you have no right to speak to her like that."

Mr. Fabray scoffed, still refusing to even look at him. Instead his eyes burned into Quinn's making sure she listened very closely to his words. "I have every right. I am her father. If I wanted to, I could snatch her up from this table right now and lock her in her bedroom in _my _house until she turns 18." _No. Please don't_. "However, I don't want the constant reminder around of how much of a disappointment she turned out to be."

"Then give us custody." Joshua blurted out, finally drawing Russell Fabray's eyes away from his equally shocked daughter. "If you don't want her, give us custody. Then you wont have to worry about it." Mr. Fabray didn't say anything. No one said anything. It was as if the entire restaurant had fallen silent waiting for his response.

"We will." Russell turned to see his wife hiding behind him. "If you want custody, we will give it to you." The woman was wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Judy,"

"Russell, I…" She had to play the game. Say what you want and get nothing. Say what he wants to hear and get your way…with consequences. She straightened her posture, shaking her hair away from her face. "I don't want her in my house." Quinn knew it wasn't true but it still ripped through her like a hot knife. Her mother was trying to give her the better life she wasn't strong enough to provide Quinn with herself. Russell searched his wife's face for her lie while Quinn silently begged her mother to have the strength not to falter.

"Fine. It's settled. She's your disappointment now. Have your lawyers contact mine so we can wash our hands of this soon." The two turned and parted. Judy Fabray glanced back only once, remorse in her eyes. Quinn had had the same look the day she gave her baby away. The day _she_ gave up _her _daughter, hoping it was for the best.

The Berry men scooted their chairs to each side of Quinn as she swallowed her emotions and restored her walls. :"There is nothing you can ever do to disappoint us. Do you understand?"

Quinn nodded. She didn't really know if she believed it, but she nodded. "Can we get Rachel now?"

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Rachel cradled the blonde all the way home and for hours afterward. Michael brought soup and crackers up to the room for dinner but Quinn wouldn't eat. She thanked him to comfort his concern. She just wanted to lay in Rachel's arms as the brunette ran her fingers through her hair and periodically kissed the top of her head, reminding her how much she and her dads loved her.

"She hasn't cried." Michael informed his husband as he entered their bedroom. "The tears have been there but she hasn't cried. I would have been balling like a baby on the floor."

Joshua shrugged. "She's had years of practice hiding her emotions."

"You and I were the same. We didn't come out of the womb waving pride flags. We hid. But she has some emotional strength I could never dream of having."

The shorter man braced himself against his dresser and ran his fingers over his eyes, under his glasses. "She has to with a father like that. Could you imagine coming out to a man like that! Or even…" he lowered his raising voice so the girls couldn't hear. "Or even tell him she was pregnant. No wonder she wanted to hide it."

Michael threw himself down onto the bed. "Hell, I wouldn't have even wanted to have it. I mean, she could have gotten rid of it and no one would have ever known."

"Michael…"

"I'm just saying. I'm glad her belief's were strong enough to support her, but I don't think I could have done the same…The things he said, Joshua! How can anyone tell their child they are a disappointment. It's one thing for their _actions_ to be disappointing, but nor for the child _to be _the disappointment."

Joshua moved to lay next to his husband on the bed. "Her strength amazes be. I just hope there isn't too much damage underneath."

"Do you think we should send her to therapy? To help with this change, which, by the way, I love you for. She is so much better off with us." Michael pecked his husband's cheek.

"I think being here will be therapy enough, but if she wants it we can do that too…We are going to have two daughters."

"It's weird to think about. Especially because they're dating."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Quinn lifted her head from Rachel's chest and nuzzled into her neck. "I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep." Rachel said.

Quinn placed a quick kiss onto her neck. "No. I just needed more skin contact." Rachel smiled lazily, there was never enough skin contact. "What do you think of your dads wanting custody?"

The brunette lightly glided her fingertips over Quinn's neck as she thought. "I don't really see how it's much different from what we are doing now."

"Right now it's not, but…what if you and I don't work out? We still have to live with each other. It could all be very awkward. I don't want to mess up your family dynamics."

"Can I confess something?" Rachel felt Quinn hold her breath for a second.

"Sure."

"Since the age of four, I have been constructing my dreams of stardom. Planning everything from the third floor apartment in the heart of a bustling neighborhood filled with little shops that scream 'New York', to where to celebrate the success of my first big show. For the last twelve years, more than an entire decade, I have milled over every detail and had finally perfected the over all plan."

Quinn laughed and kissed the diva's neck again. "That's not a confession. I've seen your notebook with the different apartment buildings whose views from the third floor you approve of."

Rachel blushed slightly but pushed it away. "No…that wasn't the confession. That was the build up. Can I finish?"

"I forget how dramatic you can be sometimes, but yes, you can finish."

"Thank you. My confession: I threw the notebook away."

Quinn quickly removed herself from the brunette's arms and searched her face for any trace of humor. She didn't find any. "What! Why! That was your dream. You can't just throw it away!"

Rachel sat up. "It was flawed."

"It was perfect!"

The diva shook her head. "I have started over. However, it is proving difficult because you have yet to inform me of your plans. I don't know whether to schedule monthly trips out of state, or if you are coming with me."

"Me? You're…you're writing me into your dream?"

Rachel nodded. "I know there is a possibility you and I might not work out, but there is also a possibility that Noah and Finn will fall madly in love like we did and get caught having mind blowing sex." Quinn tried to hold back her laugh at the mental images that bombarded her. "Honestly, in my mind, those two things are equally probable." Rachel cupped the blonde's face and drew her into a kiss, lingering in the sensation. "And that feeling in the pit of your stomach…?" Quinn nodded indicating she knew the feeling Rachel was referring to. "Is my proof. We belong together."

Quinn sighed away her last ounce of resistance to Rachel's confession and pressed her forehead to Rachel's. "I _have_ always loved that feeling. I've never had it with anyone else."

"Me either. So face it, you're kinda stuck with me now." Quinn pushed her back down to the bed so they could resume their cuddling. "So, what do _you _think of my dads wanting custody?"

"Honestly…it's weird. I mean, I love your dads. They're amazing. It's just strange knowing that, I don't know…like, knowing my parents are still there, but they're not really my parents anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"I get it. But they will always be your parents. Now, you just don't have to worry about what they will think or do. They will have absolutely no control over you." Quinn shifted her position again, thinking about it. "You alright?"

"…yeah. I just…when my dad threatened to take me back home with them today, I was so scared. Mainly because I knew he could. He had every right to. My mind instantly started racing to all the things to avoid saying to try and prevent him from doing it."

"Now you don't have to worry about it." Rachel kissed her forehead and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's. "Everything is going to be so much different for you now. So much easier. You don't have to worry about anything other than being happy."

Maybe it was the pessimist in Quinn, but she was having a hard time accepting that. Then again, maybe her nerves would settle when everything was official. Once there was a chance of nothing going wrong.

~~~/~~~

**A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I have some ideas for the next few chapters, but I was debating how far I should take this fic, or if I should start a follow up for when they go to college or something. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's long and has not really been proof read. I scanned through it so please forgive any mistakes. I always love reading your reviews and I am so glad you are all enjoying the fic. I think I will be doing a follow up to this one. Starting with when the leave for college. Not sure when I will begin writing it though...we shall see. I work again, so updates will be slow for the next few days. Bare with me!**

**~~~/~~~**

Santana paced in front of the park bench, taking in the news Quinn had just delivered. "So, let's break this down. In three weeks, you and Berry have gone from enemies to best friends, to girlfriends, to roomies, to…sisters?"

Quinn pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and growled in frustration. "We are _not_ sisters. Her dads are becoming my _guardians_. You two are far too much alike." Santana stopped her pacing and narrowed her eyes, requesting an explanation. "She is trying to lighten the seriousness of the situation by explaining the hotness of the stepsister fantasy."

"Oh, yeah. Totally hot. So,…you and Rachel are adoptive sisters and her other adoptive sister is your daughter. So does that make you and your daughter sisters too?"

The blonde dropped her hand from her face to deliver a very intense stare. "Santana, I _will_ hurt you. And if it comes to more I am fairly certain I can get away with justifiable homicide."

The Latina took a moment to ponder the seriousness of the threat. "So does that make any kids you and Rachel would have your-"

"Santana!"

"Okay. Chill, Q. Look, you scared off all the birds." They watched as the flock of birds fluttered into the sky before Santana turned her attention back to her obviously emotionally frayed friend. "Are you sure you're alright with all this? It seems so sudden."

Quinn rested her head on her friends shoulder as she took the seat on the park bench next to her. "It _is_ sudden. But it's the best thing for me. The Berrys are amazing and Rachel doesn't seem put off by it."

"Why would she be?"

The blonde locked her arm with the Latina's. "If it doesn't work out, things-"

"Oh, please, Q. I know things have a habit of turning out kinda shitty for you, but this is the turn around point. Don't go emotionally sabotaging this relationship with your insecurities."

"I'm not."

"You are!" She paused to regain control of her emotions. "You just need to relax and take your mind off of everything. Thankfully, Puck is having a party tonight."

"It's Sunday."

"Tomorrow is one of those Monday Holidays that I can't remember why we celebrate. Labor Day I think. I don't know. All I know is that you and Berry are coming to celebrate the freedom from your parent's control." She stood up from the bench and pulled the blonde along with her. "Tell Berry that B and I will be over at 6 to help her get dressed. Are you two going to need a place to crash tonight?"

"Uhh….I don't think so." Quinn thought back through all the countless conversations she had had with Joshua and Michael yesterday. "I think I remember something about them leaving town this afternoon. Or maybe that is tomorrow. I'll let you know when you show up."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Rachel?"

"Upstairs."

Quinn shut the front door and slowly made her way up to their bedroom. The room started out as Rachel's, but with her dads' acceptance of all aspects of their relationship, the guest room was quickly abandon altogether. It was now their room.

"What are you reading?" The blonde asked as she stood behind the girl. Rachel was lying on the bed, stomach to the mattress, flipping through a magazine. Quinn's eyes started at her bare feet and drifted upwards until she reached the incredibly short jean shorts. "Those new?"

Rachel ignored the second inquiry. "I'm reading a magazine."

Quinn ran her hands over the soft skin of the tanned legs, moving them upwards as she crawled onto the bed. "Obviously." She lifted the fabric of Rachel's tee shirt enough to place a soft kiss to the small of her back. "What kind of magazine?"

The brunette fiend uninterest at the blonde's roaming hand on her butt or the playful bite on her shoulder blade. "Why don't you come and look. I could use the input."

"Input?" Quinn questioned running her hand lower on Rachel's bottom, trailing her fingers down between her legs and pressing them up into the girl.

Rachel flustered but kept her composure. "Not that kind of input."

Defeated, Quinn removed her hand, raising it to brush the hair off of Rachel's shoulder so she could look at the magazine with her. "Rachel! Where did you get that?" Quinn couldn't see the devilish smile spread across her girlfriend's lips.

"I got it from Brittany. I am seriously considering make an investment into the company."

"Are you serious?" Quinn's eyes flew over the pictures as her girlfriend the pages.

"I am. They advertise a wide variety of items: whips, gags, chaps…things that glow in the dark." Rachel pointed to one picture in particular causing both girls to tilt their heads slightly in silent deliberation and fantasy. The brunette glanced over her shoulder to the openmouthed cheerleader before flipping to a page she had previously earmarked. "I kinda like this one."

Quinn turned a shade of red Rachel believed would match her Cheerios' uniform before pushing herself from the girl and rolling her eyes. "A strap on?"

"Yes. A strap on." Rachel discarded the magazine and grabbed the shoulders of the fleeing blonde, throwing her back on the bed. "I think it would be fun."

"Oh, do you?" Quinn playfully fought off her girlfriend's attempts to kiss her.

"I do." Rachel pinned Quinn's arms to the bed but made the mistake of ignoring the girls legs which had no trouble throwing the smaller girl to the foot of the bed. "Whoa. I would like to get one between those strong legs."

Quinn retreated to the head of the bed as Rachel pursued on her knees. "And if I say no?"

"You wont."

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Rachel grabbed the Quinn's ankles and pulled her down the bed, lowering her hips between the long legs and capturing her mouth with hers, grinding her hips into the girl. A moan escaped the blonde's throat.

"No. You wouldn't"

"Why do I have a feeling that you would get more pleasure out of this then me?"

"Because you know me so well." The brunette bucked her hips, thrusting them into Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked brushing the dark locks behind her shoulders and delivering a quick kiss.

"I'm practicing." She stated, thrusting again. "I'm not accustom to this motion. I need to work out the kinks." Rachel accented her last word with another thrust.

Quinn smiled. "You are a kink. A kinky, kinky girl."

Rachel lowered herself down on top of her, kissing her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "well, if this works out we could progress to my kinky fantasies."

Quinn couldn't help but feel aroused and hated the fact that both men were down stairs. But teasing and dirty talk weren't against the rules. "And what would these fantasies be exactly?" She traced the diva's full lips with her fingertips.

"well, one consists of you, me, and every surface of this house."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Every surface?"

"You know, the kitchen table, countertops, couch, coffee table, living room floor…guest bedroom, the shower, hot tube."

If it was possible Quinn's eyebrows arched further. "Your dads better be gone an entire week at this rate."

Rachel shook her head. "We could hit all those in a weekend."

"Ha!" Quinn laughed in protest. "Not if you expect me to be able to walk Monday."

"Don't worry. I don't." Rachel smirked, stealing a quick kiss before the blonde could protest further and lifted herself off the bed. "And that's just one of my fantasies. Some, of course, I understand will never happen. I do have you modesty to compete with….I mean, to consider."

Quinn knew the conversation was playful in nature but was based in honesty as well. "So what is it that you think I would be too modest to partake in Miss 'Don't-grab-my-butt-in-public'?"

The brunette was standing in front of her vanity giving Quinn the most seductive stare she had ever witnessed through the mirror. "To name one: You, me, int the back seat of your car, in the parking lot at school, during lunch."

"Everyone could see us!" Quinn shrieked.

"Exactly."

"Rachel Berry, you would not!"

The diva turned to face the cheerleader, delivering the full seduction of her stare. Quinn was instantly and uncomfortably wet. "What I would do," she began taking slow steps towards the blonde, "Quinn Fabray, if your modest did not contest, is throw you on to this bed and fuck you senseless until you screamed my name loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear the pleasure I gave you, not to mention my fathers down stairs. Then, I would run my tongue over every inch of your body tasting and teasing everything I touched until you were begging me to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to breathe without remembering what it was like to have me inside you." She gave a chaste kiss to the paralyzed girl's lips before turning to the door. "I'm going to go fix some lunch. You want anything to eat?"

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Damn, Berry. You are going to be turning heads tonight." Santana commented as she watched Rachel descend the stairs in the smallest black skirt she owned. Her tone legs accentuated by a pair of black heels and her cleavage thrust into attention by a formfitting strapless black top. Brittany had down her hair with light waves, leaving the tips to brush over her exposed collarbone.

"That is my girlfriend you are drooling over, Santana." Quinn remarked once she managed to find her words again, stealing glances at the sight of perfection at the foot of the stairs.

Rachel smiled and blushed until she caught sight of Quinn's out fit. "I love those jeans. I demand you wear them every day."

Quinn playfully glanced over her shoulder to her pronounced rear. "I thought you might like these."

Rachel shook her head. "No." She corrected her. " I love them. And the shirt…God, it's tight…and short." It was. It revealed half of the cheerleader's midriff and a good dose of cleavage.

"Do we need to separate you two until we get to the party?" Santana asked. "Because there will be no sex in my car." Brittany pouted. "For them, B. For them. Now, lets get to this party and show the boys what they can't have."

The quartet exited the house in pursuit of Santana's SUV. "So, who is our designated driver for this evening?" Rachel asked. Brittany raised her hand.

"I am. I have to go somewhere with my mom real early so I can't have a hang up."

"You mean hang over?"

"That too."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Oh. My. God. Ladies, would you be willing to help the Puckanator out? You see, I have this…dream, that all four of you lovely and amazingly sexy ladies were naked in my bed…at the same time."

"Puck, are you drunk already?" Santana asked snidely.

"No, but I will be soon. Drinks are in the kitchen. Help yourself, but make sure to find me when your inhibitions have dwindled."

IT was easy to see Rachel was overwhelmed. She dodged every time someone stumbled and tried to protect her delicate ears from the booming music and incoherent shouts of the dozens of party goers. "Looks like we need to get Berry drunk before she has a heart attack. Santana pointed out as Quinn survived the alcohol selection.

"Here. I know you can handle this." Quinn handed her a mostly empty bottle of rum. Eager to relax, Rachel accepted the gift while never letting go of the hand that gave it to her.

"Don't you dare leave my side, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde downed a shot before snaking her arm around the petite diva's waist. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you all night." She motioned behind the girl.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see a group of guys admiring her short skirt. "They're pigs."

Quinn furrowed her brow. "They're doing the exact same thing I'm doing."

The brunette nodded. "I know. You're a pig too."

The cheerleader smiled. "I am, aren't I?" She leaned in and kissed Rachel, taking notice of the guys reaction before lowering her hand to squeeze the heavily admired butt.

"I can not believe you just did that."

"What?" She tried to play innocent. "I'm just letting them know you are taken. It's one of those little things I like, so deal with it." She gave the diva a chaste kiss before taking another shot. "Let's go dance."

Nothing seemed real except for Quinn's body pressed up against her back as they danced. The room was too loud and too full, but Rachel didn't care as long as she knew Quinn was there. They danced close, grinding seductively, accruing catcalls. She could sense all eyes on her, but she drowned them out with another swig of the bottle and a kiss from the love of her life. She had everything that she ever wanted. Attention, popularity, the more gorgeous girl in school. Now she just needed to relax and let go.

It was 10 o'clock by the time Rachel looked at her phone. They had spent most of the last two hours dancing and kissing and both girls were covered in a light layer of sweat. Quinn had gone to use the bathroom and Rachel went to find a drink to replace her now empty bottle.

"Hey." A boy greeted her as she entered the kitchen. He was tall and cute with beautiful blue eyes, but Rachel couldn't place him at school.

"Hi."

"I'm John."

"I'm Rachel. Do you go to McKinley? I can't say I've seen you around."

He shook his head. "No. I graduated two years ago. Just a friend of Puck's. You need a drink? I've got an extra one poured here?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Just beer."

Rachel lifted the cup to her mouth when suddenly it was taken from her hand. "Rule number one, Berry: Never take an open cup drink from someone you don't know unless you have seen them pour it." Santana dumped the beverage down the sink. "And, buddy, she's taken." John rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?"

"Berry, do you know why college guys go to high school parties?" She shook her head. "Just stick to the rule, okay?" She poured her a drink. "This one is safe. Now let's get you back to Q."

"Hey San, Babe. Quinn greeted them followed by Puck announcing:

"Body Shots!"

"Body What?" Rachel questioned.

Puck cleared the coffee table of the scores of empty cups before grabbing Quinn around the waist and lifting her off the ground. "Come on Berry. Follow." He laid the laughing cheerleader down on the table and the room gathered around to witness. "So, what you do is pick a body part…I suggest her stomach or chest…you'll lick, yes, lick salt off of her. Take a shot of tequila and then take the lime slice from her mouth with yours. It'll be fucking hot."

Rachel looked down at her sweaty girlfriend lying on her back and was incredibly turned on. She looked so sexy like that. The request to like her stomach or chest was godsend. The brunette leaded down and captured the cheerleader's lips. "I think I am going to like these body shots."

Quinn stared seductively. "Me too. Now where?" She pulled slightly at the hem of her shirt, lifting it until the underside of her bra was visible. "Stomach? Or chest?" She edged her shirt down the other direction while Rachel's eyes darkened and surveyed the porcelain skin.

"Both."

"Fuck yeah. That's what I'm talking about, baby. Hand me the fucking salt. These girls are ready to go." Puck ordered adding the salt to Quinn's sweaty body and placing the line in her mouth. The room began to chant. "Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Never in her wildest dreams…

"Hurry up and give me the drink." The diva demanded. She wanted to touch Quinn so much.

"Come on Berry." Puck urged her as she placed her knee between Quinn's lefts and leaned down, running her tongue from her naval, up her abs, to her bar, before claiming the salt cleverly placed in her cleavage. Even over the roar of the crowd, Rachel could hear a moan escape from Quinn's throat. Rachel downed the shot before taking the lime slice from Quinn's mouth, quickly discarding it to claim the girl's lips instead. The kiss was passionate, tongues wrestling for dominance. Quinn brushed the dark tresses out of her face and pulled her deeper.

"My God in heaven." Santana remarked between cheers, fanning herself with her hand. Rachel broke from the kiss and moved to the blonde's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Oh, God, Rachel."

"Where's Puck's room? I can't wait until we get home."

"It's upstairs."

Rachel pushed herself off the table, dragging her girlfriend with her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Puck asked as he prepared another shot.

"Your bedroom." They boys eyes widened. "But you're not invited." The two disappeared up stairs.

"Can I at least watch?"

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

The girls got dressed after some cuddling and headed back down stairs to a waiting Puck. "Did you…the two of you…just fuck…in my bed?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled Quinn along who whispered in his ear that he may want to change his sheets. "Yes!" He threw his hands in the air. "Come one you douches! Pay up! That's right, _my _bed!"

"Rachel?" She turned to face the voice. It was Finn.

"Hi." Rachel responded pulling Quinn closer to her protectively.

"Hey. I've spent like the last hour looking for you. Did you just get here?"

Rachel felt her blush burning her skin. "No." Quinn answered, pulling his attention away from her girlfriend. "We've been here for a while."

"Right." HE dropped his bloodshot eyes. "Would it be alright if I could talk to you alone?"

"Finn, I don't have anything to say. I tried talking to you Friday." Rachel responded. Quinn knew they had spoken and that it didn't end well. Rachel said there was nothing to worry about and that she didn't want Quinn to worry, so she accepted it.

"Not you. I was hoping to talk to Quinn."

Rachel's eyes met hers. "Uh, sure." She kissed the diva on the cheek. "Don't worry. Santana and B are right there. I'll be right back."

Finn escorted her out of the house and down the street, away from the noise. "What did you want to talk about Finn?"

He put his hands in his pockets in awkwardness. "I talked to Rachel the other day, trying to understand how this all happened, which I still don't. But she said something that got me thinking. She asked me why I was so mad at you, but not really at her. I figured it's because we have our own unresolved issues." He took a seat in the grass, resting his feet.

"I tried to resolve those issues last year." Quinn remarked, taking a seat next to him. "I know it was beyond not fair to you. Cruel in some ways."

"In a lot of ways."

She sighed. "In a lot of ways. I can't justify what I did to you. All I can do is apologize for it. It was a mistake."

"Did you ever really love me?"

"Finn…"

"Did you?" His voice caught in his throat.

"No." She may have thought she did at one point, but she really didn't.

"You've changed her, you know that?" His tone changed from hurt to angered.

"What?"

"You've changed her, and not for the good. She cussed at me the other day. She use to say people who swore were uncouth or whatever. She's missed classes. Did you know she had perfect attentdance until this year?" She didn't. Rachel had never told her. "Now she's drinking like a pro. Can't that stuff affect her singing voice?" Quinn didn't know. She had never thought about it. "Hell, Quinn. You've even changed the way she dresses. She doesn't practice for glee like she use to. She's nothing of the person she use to be. You've changed her and I don't want this new Rachel." He stood up and brushed off his pants. "You can have her."

And with that he left, leaving Quinn contemplating everything he has said. It was all true. Rachel didn't even watch musicals anymore because Quinn didn't care for them.

"Hey, Q. Finn said he left you here. You okay?"

"I want to go home. Where's Rachel?"

"Chill, she's with B. What's going on?" Santana was about to sit down but Quinn sprang up from the ground and began to walk away.

"Nothing. I want to go home." Santana stood in her way.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. You're crying."

Was she? She raised her hand to her face. She was. "Describe Rachel Berry." Santana furrowed her brow and began to object. "Describe Rachel Berry or get the fuck out of my way."

The Latina couldn't hide her shock with the blonde's forcefulness. "Berry is a dork, constantly clad in argyle animal sweaters, is obnoxiously overbearing, egotistical, very much an over achiever, and narcissistic. Always has to be right and better than everyone else. Unable to ask for help…yada, yada, yada. What's your point?"

"Everything you described must be rather annoying."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "What is your point?"

"When was the last time she annoyed you?"

"It's been awhile."

"When was the last time she wore argyle? When was the last time she interrupted Mr. Schue during glee? When was the last time she spent her lunch time practicing? When was the last time she stormed out because someone else got her solo?"

Santana raised her hand. "Q, I know what you are getting at. I do. But ask yourself this: When was the last time she got slushied? When was the last time she was laughed at for her clothes? When was the last time she had to eat lunch alone because not even Finn wanted to be seen with her?"

Quinn pressed the palm of her hands to her forehead. Santana was right, but Finn was right too.

"She loves you, Q. I mean, she really loves you. When she looks at you, she has a love in her eyes like one I've never felt. I'm not going to let you fuck that up. You two are good for each other. You balance each other out. Okay, no she's not a psycho as she use to be, but that is a good thing. She was doing more damage to herself than good before you. If you don't believe me, then talk to her."

Quinn nodded and wiped away the remaining phantom tears. "I will. Can…can we just go home?"

"Sure." The Latina grabbed the blonde's hand and guided her back down the street. "Did you know that Puck made, like, two hundred dollars off of you two tonight?"

Quinn gave a whimper of embarrassment before resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Another reason why I just want to go home."

The car ride home was silent except for Rachel's demands that someone inform her why her girlfriend had been crying. Santana told her to shut up and talk to Quinn about it when they got home. But Quinn didn't talk to her. Instead the blonde immediately took a long shower, even locking the bathroom door to keep Rachel out. The brunette took the time to make coffee. It didn't matter to her that it was after midnight. She just had a feeling that she needed to be as sober and aware as possible for when Quinn did emerge from the bathroom.

"Are you happy?"

The diva turned to face the small voice. Quinn was already dressed for bed in her shorts and shirts with a towel wringing her hair dry. "Of course I am. Why are you asking that?" Rachel helod out her hand, beckoning the girl closer, but she didn't move.

"Why don't you sing anymore?"

The brunette quickly exhaled through her nose in a muted scoff. "Baby, I sing all the time. When I'm cooking, When I'm cleaning-"

"Why don't you practice like you use to? OR spend you lunch rehearing songs for glee? Or watch musicals anymore?"

Rachel could only shake her head. "Where is all of this coming from? Finn? What did he say to you?" The blonde stepped forward and propped herself against the kitchen doorframe.

"He said I've changed you. That you're not the same Rachel you use to be."

"Well, he's right. You have changed me, but not how he is thinking." Rachel explained beckoning the blonde again. This time she followed, sitting on the chair next to her. "All of those things, spending lunch in the choir room, or locked away with my musicals collection, it was because I had nothing else to do. I enjoyed them, yes. But that's not the reason I spent so much time doing them. You have changed me by allowing me to be…well, normal. This Rachel Berry," She ran her hands, displaying herself. "Is the Rachel Berry I always hoped of being. I still love my music. Still dream of being a great star. But now I don't have to throw myself into those things to try and make up for all that I was missing."

"So, I haven't pushed you away from anything you liked? What about your perfect attendance or you animal sweaters?"

Rachel's laugh echoed through the empty house. "Quinn, my perfect attendance was just another way to get attention. Dorky, of course, but not life altering if lost. As for my wardrobe, you didn't change it. Santana and Brittany did. You even tried to keep it similar, even if you had ulterior motives." Quinn grabbed the legs of Rachel's chair and pulled it flush against hers before taking the smaller girl in her arms. "Quinn, you have been nothing but good to me. Even my dads say so. Do you know…well, that's not really true anymore."

Quinn lifter her head from the brunette's shoulder. "What's not?"

"Well, I was going to say that you were the first friend I brought home that wasn't simply trying to get into my pants…."

"Ha. Well, it started out true." The blonde admitted. "But those damn skirts,"

"Language." Rachel warned.

"Did I not just have you screaming obscenities a few hours ago?"

"Did you?"

She nodded. "I have a distinct memory of the incident in question."

"Hmmm… that's funny because I don't remember anything of the such. Shocking really. I would have wagered that something what would cause a wholesome young woman like myself to curse would have made quite an impression. Apparently with wasn't all that-"

"Hold your tongue!"

"Hold it for me." The brunette smirked before breaking from Quinn's grip and moved up the stairs, swaying her hips seductively.

"You are in so much trouble, girl." Quinn warned following close behind.

"Does that mean spanking?"

"…wholesome, huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. Trying to make up for missing yesterday. Spotty proof reading though (sorry). Also, some bad news...I'm gong on vacation Wednesday...doubt there will be any updates until Sunday. I'll see if I can squeeze in an extra one though. I promise I will try.**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews. They are wonderful to read and keep me motivated to write more.**

**-/-/-/-/-**

"So guess who's the talk of the school after this weekend?" Puck asked teasingly as he leaned over the girls' lunch table. It was obvious word had been spread. The day had already progressed unlike any of Rachel's wildest dreams. She was being called after, talked to by popular kids, stared at in adoration by those lacking in status…she even had a group of football jocks who routinely slushied and shoved her make a show of bowing down before her as if she was some sort of goddess. It was nice, but all very, very strange. "That creepy Jacob kid managed to get a hold of someone's cell video of that body shot, said his blog lit up like a friggin Christmas tree."

"Oh, what color were the lights?" Brittany asked excitedly. "Or, were they the multicolored ones?"

As usual she was ignored. Rachel buried her head into Quinn's back while Quinn covered her face with her hands. "Once again, proof that alcohol and teenage hormones do not make a good combination." Quinn mumbled through her fingers.

"Whatever. They make an awesome combination." Puck corrected her as he took a seat at the table. "You two were fucking hot. I figure, if that video isn't already viral on Youtube, it will be by the end of the day."

Rachel pressed harder against Quinn. She couldn't believe it. It was one thing for the news to go around the school. It was another or the visual evidence to be out freely in the world. It could come back to haunt her in her career…or help it. It all depends.

Santana snickered. "You two could end up the newest celebrity couple of the lesbian community. I can see the blog headlines now: 'Unlikely High School Couple Make Waves of Arousal with Sultry Shots Before Quick Exit to Bedroom'."

"Yeah. _My_ bedroom."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "It's not like you were even in there."

"Doesn't matter. When they go viral, I can sell those sheets on eBay."

Both girls snapped their head up. "Gross!"

"Come on. You know some perv will snatch those bad boys up. Have you two even seen the video?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed a few buttons before handing the phone to the blonde. Rachel perched her head on her shoulder. Simultaneously, their mouths dropped, eyebrows raised, and cheeks darkened. "Like I said, That shit is hot!"

"So…everyone has seen it?" Quinn asked in shock, watching the small display screen still while Rachel buried her face again. Puck nodded his head. "Santana…I can see you in the background and you look like you are enjoying it a little too much."

Santana snatched the phone from the blonde's hand to see for herself. "What the hell are you doing looking in the _background_? The interesting part is what's happening on the table." Brittany nodded from behind the Latina's shoulder.

"Hey, guys. What are you watching?"

Santana fumbled with the phone before lowering it from view. "Oh, nothing much Mr. Schue. Just a documentary on the mating rituals of a rare species caught on camera." If her answer didn't stun the teacher, Rachel's reaction surely did. In a fluid motion the diva pulled away from her girlfriend and slapped Santana across the arm. The entire table sat motionless, not even breathing while they waited for Santana to react.

Not removing her glaring eyes from Rachel's wide ones, Santana handed the phone back to Puck. He took it cautiously, studying the cheerleaders face. "Berry…you must be the man in the relationship, because you have _balls_ to hit me like that."

"Okay…" Mr. Schuester took slow steps away from the table, not wanting to disturb calm waters. "Just remember, rehearsal tomorrow, not today." They all nodded, still hesitant to pull their eyes away from the Latina in fear of being blindsided by her attack. Quinn snuck her arm in front of Rachel and pulled her closer by the hip, trying to get her as far away from Santana as possible.

"I like it when you are all on edge." Santana stated munching on a carrot. "It's like I have full control….Total aphrodisiac."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Are you sure you want to hang around through our practice?" Quinn asked standing with Rachel in the bleachers surrounding the football field. "It's going to be boring and full of Coach Sylvester yelling at us and telling us how much we suck. You can just take my car home and come back and pick me up in two hours."

Rachel promptly sat down and pulled out a notebook from her backpack. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Quinn smiled and leaned down until her lips were inches from Rachel's. "Totally." Rachel gave in and closed the remaining distance, pressing her lips to Quinn's. The blonde cupped the diva's face and lifted it so she could deepen the kiss.

"Q!" Quinn jumped at the sound of Coach Sylvester's voice funneling through her bullhorn. "Here! Now!"

"Shit." Rachel opened her mouth to chastise the blonde but thought better of it. "I'll see you later."

Rachel watched as she hurried off the bleachers and scurried across the field. She could tell by the blonde's slightly slouching posture that she would not approve of the words the couch was speaking to her girlfriend. She could only imagine. Not only had Coach Sylvester's Head Cheerleader rejoined Glee Club, but came out as gay, is dating the dorkiest (or formerly dorkiest) girl in school, and starred in a heavily circulated video containing underage drinking and overly sexual circumstances.

"Hey, Freak!" Rachel moved her attention from the blondes to Karofsky as he approached the bleachers from the track. "What are you doing here? Mooning over your dyke girlfriend…Man-hands?"

"Your wit astounds me, Karofsky. Especially since you manage such levels even after your jockstrap has restricted the blood flow to your brain." She saw the comment was clearly over his head and rolled her eyes. He stood there pondering her meaning knowing full well it was an insult.

"She called you a dickhead, Dickhead." Puck clarified for him.

"You sticking up for her now, Puckerman? Thinking she'll let you join in the next time she fucks her dyke girlfriend in your bed?" That's twice now. The third time he said it, she told herself she would abandon her normal pacifist ways for the chance to draw blood.

"That would be sweet, but I'm more warning you of Santana." Puck pointed to the glaring Latina across the field. "Seeing as she and the 'dyke girlfriend' have already slushied you…I'm thinking they may up the ante if you piss them off again. Although…Berry, if you and Quinn would help me with some of my dreams, I would be more than willing to kick his ass."

Karofsky couldn't hide his shock at his fellow jock's betrayal. "Dude?"

Puck shrugged. "They're hot. You're just a dickhead. I already have one of those. So….bye-bye." He waved him off before turning to leave himself.

"Noah."

"Thinking of my offer?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I…do you have a few minutes of time which I may borrow?" He smiled mischievously and hopped the barricade.

"My services are yours…for a price." Rachel arched an eyebrow. It was becoming habit more so now, seeing Quinn do it all the time, but it always seemed to work. "What is it you need and we can discuss a payment plan later."

"It's about sex." The jock beamed with excitement. "Quinn informed me of a drunken conversation between you and Santana that left her with a plethora of information on the topic. I was hoping you could share some of that with me."

"You want to know how to get her off?"

It amazed her how open she had become talking about sex. Having hormone driven teenage friends caused it to be a primary topic of conversation. "I don't have a problem 'getting her off'."

He laughed. "You sure? She could just be faking it."

"She wouldn't fake it."

"Babe, every woman fakes it. Tell me you haven't." She shook her head. She hadn't. She didn't even think it was allowed. "Fuck! Fabray is that good? Damn…"

Rachel blushed. "Anyway, I don't think that is my problem. I was looking more to find ways of…keeping it interesting….new techniques."

"You know what, I do want payment for this. But I'll keep it simple for you. I'll tell you some things I've tried and things I have heard about, but you have to tell me what works so I don't look stupid if they fall flat with another chick. Deal?"

Rachel beamed. "Deal."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"So, what were you and Puck talking about?" Rachel only answered with a sly smile as she descended the bleachers to give her girlfriend a hug. Quinn stretched her arm out to stop her. "Baby, I stink. It's not in the least bit sexy. Wait until I can take a shower."

"You _look_ sexy all sweaty like that."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That may be, but I don't _feel _sexy."

That was always the worst part about practice. Quinn could handle the pain and the yelling, but she hated the smell of two dozen sweaty people. The best part was the long warm showers she had become addicted to.

"So what did Coach Sylvester yell at you for?" Quinn jumped at the unexpected voice and nearly slipped in the tub. She poked her head around the shower curtain to see Rachel stripping away her clothes. The naked brunette gave her a shy smile and stepped in the shower behind her. "So, what did she say?"

Quinn instantly found herself short of breath as Rachel kissed the back of her neck and rest her hands on her hips. "Just that she saw the video and didn't want me to screw things up like I did last year." Rachel moved her kisses along the crook of her neck to her shoulder. "She gave me this huge long lecture about underage drinking and how it could mess up my future."

Rachel trailed her hands down her hip bones to the 'Y' of the blonde's legs. "Maybe we should stop." Rachel suggested, halting her hands and Quinn stopped breathing. "Drinking that is." She dipped her middle finger into the blonde's folds and revealed in the gasp she was granted.

"Mmm…maybe." Quinn dropped her head back against Rachel's shoulder as the diva began slow massaging rubs with her finger. "I-I'd have no complaints."

Rachel laughed lightly against Quinn's ear as she lowered another finger into the wetness. "I bet you don't." Every catch of the cheerleader's breath and every moan that escaped her throat reverberated off the shower walls, magnifying Rachel's eagerness to please her. She was so thankful her dads wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She had some new things she wanted to share.

Quinn felt herself being turned to face Rachel. As soon as she found them, she took the diva's full lips in hers, the water running over the perfectly plump curves, moistening each connection. Rachel dropped her hand down and slid two finger inside the aroused blonde while resuming the massaging circles with her thumb.

"God, you're tight."

Each thrust was timed with the intake of Quinn's breath, turning it into a desperate gasp and she abandon the kisses. Instead she wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her close. Her grunts and moans vibrated in her ear.

"Prop your leg up." Quinn obeyed, lifting her leg to rest on the side of the tub, granting Rachel more moving room. The brunette withdrew her fingers and ran them up to the blonde's clit, pinching it lightly before lowering them back down and entering a third finger. Quinn's walls clamped down, squeezing her fingers in their heat.

"Feels so good to be inside you."

Quinn exhaled in a whimper and the brunette slowly began working her fingers deeper as the muscular walls relaxed. Once they were in to the last knuckle she curved them up and back down several times quickly. Quinn's breath caught and her left leg began to give out. Rachel tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist to support some of her weight before she resumed flexing her fingers. The blonde quivered and jerked, edging Rachel to move them faster.

"Oh…yes. Fuck, that's good." Rachel continued the motion a little while longer before withdrawing them again, running them up to tease the sensitive nub, and dipping them back into the intense heat to resume her finger's work. She repeated the process over and over until Quinn was nearly crying for the final release.

Rachel flung the shower curtain open and guided the blonde to sit atop the counter top, taking the opportunity to taste her lips again. Nestling herself between Quinn's legs, Rachel pushed two fingers back inside and attached her mouth to the blonde's clit. She started moving her tongue and finger in identical slow pulses, periodically increasing the speed. Then she tried her new trick.

"Oh my God!" Quinn's thighs tightened around Rachel's head and she fisted the girl's hair, crying out in incoherent noises. Rachel stopped and those noises turned into girlish giggle and a beaming smile. "What was that?…And do it again!"

Rachel backed her mouth away so her girlfriend could see what she had done. The cheerleader watched as Rachel vibrated her tongue up and down like you would pronouncing the Spanish 'r', except she was doing it in front of her teeth instead of behind them. Rachel smiled at the blonde's wide eyes and placed a light kiss to the bundle of nerves before reattaching her mouth.

"Oh. AH!…ha…ah…" Rachel added the third finger back in and began hard thrust as she rolled her tongue relentlessly, sending tremors through the blonde's core until she succumbed to the new sensation. "Fu-Uck!

Rachel kissed each quivering thigh and traveled upward to finally claim Quinn's lips. "So that's a keeper?" She asked before sucking the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and nipping it.

"Um…yeah!"

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Have you ever faked it?" Rachel asked as she sat on her bed wringing her hair dry.

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom with her brow already lowered. "Have I 'faked' it? An orgasm? No, not with you at least. I did with Puck…don't tell him that though. Why are you asking?"

"Well, it just came up when Noah and I were talking and I tried to tell him that you didn't-"

Quinn stopped drying her hair and lost the smile on her face. "You were talking to Puck about my orgasms?"

Rachel searched her words carefully. "No. I asked him for some helpful tips and he assumed it was because, and I quote, I needed help 'getting you off'. I told him that wasn't a problem and he mentioned that you might have been faking it because all women fake it once in a while."

Quinn accepted the answered and resumed drying her hair. "Have you ever faked it?"

Rachel shook her head. "He was fairly impressed by that as well."

"What else did you tell him exactly?"

"Just some background information so he could decide what relevant knowledge he could pass on."

The blonde draped the towel over the door know and rested her hands on her hips. "Background information?"

Rachel suddenly shrank on the bed, feeling like a little kid being scolded. "Just some of the things we have done."

"What we've done?…I cannot believe you told _Puck_ what we have done intimately!""

"It wasn't like I sat him down and listed things off." _Yet_. "He was trying to help me out and it was easier for him to make suggestions if I told him what I already knew you liked." Quinn narrowed her eyes and tightened her bottom lip. Rachel knew she was in trouble now. "Baby, I just wanted things to be good for you."

"They are good…_You_ are good! But that shit is personal. And don't you try and tell me about my language." Rachel snapped her mouth shut and gave Quinn a few minutes to fume. "How would you feel if I told Puck about your newly discovered desire to be spanked? Can you imagine the harassment he would put you through?"

"Is that what you are afraid of? That he's going to harass you? It wasn't like that. He's not looking for dirt. It was just, like…'guy' talk. The only thing I said that he could possibly use to embarrass you was that you can't go two days without any."

Quinn's eyes widened and she straightened her posture. "You know what, I'll be in the guest room tonight and _you,_ aren't getting any."

"Baby…" She called as Quinn reached for the boor. "Okay, so maybe I should have said that much…" Actually, she knew she shouldn't have, but she felt like she was bonding with Noah. They were having a real conversation, creating a friendship. And the fact that Quinn was so eager with her but denied him, she found thrilling to share.

"Then why did you? And I want an honest answer."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was bragging. It's no different from when you grab my butt in front of guys."

Quinn finally turned around. "It is very different. That is showing them that you are taken. Not telling them what happens when I….I'm not having this conversation.: Rachel knew she was still in trouble but couldn't help but smile at how sexy Quinn was when she was mad. "What are you grinning at?"

The brunette snaked her arms around the blonde's waist slowly and cautiously kissed the column of her neck. She could feel Quinn's anger fade and her begin to melt in Rachel's arms. "I told you. You can't even go two days." _Mistake! _Rachel's mind screamed at her as the taunt fell from her lips.

Quinn pushed her away and opened the bedroom door. "We shall see just how long I can go." And she left for the guest room across the hall, locking the door behind her.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Everything from that point on changed. Quinn avoided her, wouldn't even talk to her half the time. Rachel thought she may have struck some underlying nerve she was unaware of and attempted to apologize. Quinn wouldn't hear it. Instead, she would only get up and leave the room. Rachel could only watch as the perfectly shaped ass walked out. The ass which she began noticing more. And how Quinn's clothing had become tighter and shorter. At first Rachel thought it was just because she was horny, but then she noticed the devilish smirk Quinn tossed over her shoulder every time she pulled away when Rachel tried to touch her.

Quinn was playing with her, teasing her. What frustrated Rachel most is that it was working. The more the blonde pulled away, the more Rachel wanted her. Knowing it was a game granted Rachel some strength. She was able to steel herself behind the front of a competition. Her drive to win could out last Quinn, she was sure of it. Unfortunately, that drive to win was accompanied by the desire to brag about it.

Once Rachel professed that she "was indeed onto this little game and it's effects have diminished", Quinn progressed in her methods of torture. By Thursday night, Rachel was lying to herself about not wanting the blonde, but she was granted a small release. It was movie night and while Quinn wouldn't cuddle with her in their normal position on the couch she did take a seat at the far end, allowing their out stretched legs to touch. The contact was enough for Rachel. However, she was slow to realize it was all part of Quinn's plan.

The blonde began running her foot up the inside of Rachel's leg, slowing as she reached her thigh to play with the en of her shorts. The diva forgot about the movie and focused more on controlling her breathing and watching her oblivious fathers nestled on the loveseat. Quinn flattened her foot to the sofa and slid it up under Rachel who gasped sharply at the contact.

"That movie's not _that_ scary, Rachel." Michael commented. "But we can watch something else if you want."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond and Quinn raised her toes, grazing her sensitive spot. The diva tried to cover her choked moan by clearing her throat and shaking her head. Quinn removed her foot and smiled in victory.

School wasn't any easier. Rachel was thrilled when Friday came and it was the last day she would have to watch Quinn parade around in that uniform, purposefully swaying her hips so the flaps exposed the skin of her thighs. There was no Glee Club so she wouldn't have to watch the material fly up as the blonde' twirled or watched how sexy Quinn could move when she danced. And the best part of Friday is that it was the third day Quinn had been holding out, proving her point that she could last longer than two days. Saturday was bound to be a better day.

Quinn was already awake and fixing breakfast when Rachel stumbled into the kitchen. Three nights had passed without having Quinn next to her in bed…making them very long nights. Now the girl stood with her back to Rachel in a spaghetti strap shirt and short, short, short shorts. Rachel decided to make the first move back to normalcy and playfully ran her hand over the blonde's butt only to have it smacked away.

"So, what, I can't even touch you now?" Quinn didn't answer. "What are you making?" Rachel huffed, half expecting to be ignored like she had been for the last three days.

"Fruit salad…for you." She slid the bowl of fruit to the bewildered brunette before taking a piece for herself. Rachel watched as she placed it seductively between her lips and allowed a drop of it's juices to trail from her lips down her chin. Quinn wiped the streak clean with her finger before sucking the digit into her mouth and moaning as she swirled her tongue around it. Saturday made day four.

Sunday didn't start any differently. Quinn took advantage of Rachel's affinity to watch her as she studied and teasingly ran the end of her pen along her neck and exposed skin of her chest. She propped her long legs on the foot of the bed so they appeared to stretch the length of the room to where she was sitting in the desk chair.

"What if I beg you?" Rachel asked breaking Quinn's focus on her homework. "What if I was to beg you, on my hands and knees, just to let me touch you?"

Quinn smiled and diverted her eyes back to her book. "Begging doesn't do anything for me, sorry."

Sunday night, however, was very different. It was after midnight when Rachel was woken by Quinn straddling her lap and pinning her arms by her head. The blonde's mouth went straight to her earlobe, running her tongue over the curves and suckling it in her mouth. Rachel felt the warm breath against her ear and her skin rippled in chill bumps. Quinn ran her tongue up the column of her neck and pinched the earlobe between her teeth.

"You like that don't you?" Rachel moaned and nodded. Quinn shifted her bites and licks down her neck again, halting at the collarbone. "You've missed this haven't you?"

Rachel tried to free her hands but Quinn applied more pressure. "Fuck yes. So much." She bucked her hips in need.

"How wet are you?" The brunette whimpered in response. She was soaked already. "That's a shame. It's going to be difficult to get back to sleep."

Rachel laid there frozen in shock as Quinn rolled off of her and the bed, heading straight for the door. "You're a fucking tease!"

Hesitating slightly, Quinn glanced over her shoulder seductively. "Language."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"You know I heard you last night." A sultry voice whispered in Rachel's ear and she felt their warm breath on her neck. Quinn's antics had left her overly sensitive to such things. The brunette tried to ignore the comment and continued shifting her books in her locker. "I heard you pleasuring yourself, the ragged breathing, the gasps of pleasure, and, oh god, the moaning."

Rachel slammed her lack shut. "I wouldn't have to do that if my girlfriend would just give it up every now and then."

Quinn placed her index finger to her chin and looked to the ceiling pensively. "You know, I remember Puck used a line like that on me before…it didn't get him anywhere either. I'm surprised he didn't warn you about that during you 'guy talk'." "Morning, Q…Berry."

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel snapped. She didn't even care that at any second the Latina could kick her ass.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna let that slide…_once_, and chalk it up to either you two are fighting, or you just aren't getting any." Rachel rolled her eyes and stormed off very diva-like. "Q, you need to give the girl her release. How long are you going to keep this up? She's about to have a Berry-size meltdown."

"She's almost to her limit. When she's there, she will be rewarded."

"You are a sick puppy. You know that? Anyway, I've got it. You want it today?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. I'll get it from you tomorrow. Can you bring it to school, put it in my car, and thanks again." She gave the Latina a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Sicko." Santana smacked Quinn's ass before turning to leave.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriends butt." Rachel demanded causing the Latina to turn back around.

"Back so soon, Berry?"

"…I forgot my book…Anyway, watch you hands."

Santana took a step closer and narrowed her eyes, daring the diva. "Or what?"

Without hesitation Rachel stepped closer to the towering brunette. "Want to find out?"

"Okay! Hold it right there, you two." Quinn squeezed herself between the heated brunette's facing Rachel. "Let's just calm down and breath." Suddenly Quinn felt a warm hand on her ass under her uniform and looked down. Thankfully it was Rachel's.

The diva grabbed it roughly. "Mine." Quinn's eyes flew open at the dominance Rachel was displaying.

Santana smirked. "You know what, Berry…it was mine first." Rachel lunged at the startled Latina but Quinn caught her first, keeping her from committing a sort of involuntary suicide. "Q, get a hold of you girl. And please, for the love of God, let her fuck you soon."

"Thank you Santana. You can go now." Quinn gave her a bit of an apologetic glance before returning her attention to the fuming diva. "Will you calm down?"

"What the fuck was that?" The use of the word threw Quinn backwards in shock. "What was…she…and you…" Rachel threw her hands up and walked away, stopping after only two steps. She turned back, quickly taking the blonde's hand and forcefully escorting her from the building and all the prying eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

Quinn stopped and yanked her hand from Rachel's. "_Excuse_ me?"

The brunette turned around with a look that made her wish she had never stopped walking. Rachel grabbed her hand again and pulled her further away from the school into the parking lot. She opened the back door of Quinn's car.

"Get in."

"Rachel,"

"Get in!" She pressed the blonde down onto the seat and forcefully crushed their lips together. She bit down on her bottom lip until Quinn whimpered and released it, moving to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Quinn tried to grasp Rachel's hands as they fought to pried the blonde's legs apart, but it was useless. Rachel was too determined.

"I figured it out. You've been pushing me and pushing me. Waiting for me to break." She bit down on Quinn's pulse spot. She latched her in the cheerleader's spanks and sat up, pulling them off the blonde roughly before throwing herself back down on the combative girl. "I asked myself why. I figured, there has to be a reason you are wanting me to break." She caught the blonde's wrists and pulled them above her head.

Rachel looked down onto the panting girl beneath her. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving. She studied the hazel eyes for their true desire. "I know what you want. And you're right…it's not begging." Rachel slipped Quinn's slim wrists into one hand and lowered the other to Quinn's center, finding it already drenched with her juices. "You wanted me to break so I would just take you. Am I right?" She watched Quinn bit her bottom lip while she slid her fingers through the wetness. "Tell me I'm right. Tell me you like it when I'm dominant."

Their eyes locked and Rachel stilled her fingers at the blonde's entrance. Quinn released her bottom lip.

"I do."

Rachel thrust two fingers in and settled on a rapid pace, slamming into the blonde roughly. "You want it rough. You want it dirty. Don't you?"

Quinn was rocking her hips in tandem with the thrust, nodding her head. "Yes."

"You don't always want to make love. Sometimes you just want to be fucked."

"Fuck yes!" Quinn was moaning loud enough that anyone walking past the car would have heard.

"Are you getting close?" Quinn nodded her head, biting her lip again. "Good!" Rachel pulled out.

"What?" Quinn whimpered at the loss of contact.

Rachel searched the floor of the and handed Quinn her spanks before cleaning her fingers with a napkin she found. "You have been teasing me for a week. If you think I am just going to forget that, you are sadly mistaken."

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

"Don't' mock me!"

"Don't tease me!"

Quinn finally sat up to put her spanks back on. "Are you seriously going to leave me like this?"

"You left me like that last night!" The diva retorted harshly.

"In the comfort of your own house. Fuck! Your own _bed_…I know, language…This is just cruel."

Rachel sat back in the seat and watched Quinn straighten her uniform. "…why did you kiss her?"

Quinn stopped moving and looked to her girlfriend questioningly. "What? Is that why you're so pissed? Because I kissed Santana on the _cheek_?"

"I'm not pissed! I'm hurt!" Everything about Quinn softened. She reached for Rachel's hand but she pulled it away.

"Rachel…it wasn't anything like that. She did me a favor and that was a thank you. Baby, I would never do anything like that to you." Rachel started out the window but was actually watching Quinn in it's reflection. She saw Quinn drop her head into her hands and her heart sank.

"What was the favor?" Rachel's tone was hushed and no longer angry. She couldn't be upset with Quinn. The blonde was upset enough with herself. She hadn't ever intended on hurting Rachel.

Quinn cuddled up to her as she continued to look out the window. "She was helping me with a surprise for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow." Rachel suddenly felt sick with guilt. "I never meant for you to feel hurt. I never want to cause you that again after…"

"I know that." Rachel leaned her head back against Quinn's. "I _know _that. I just…I don't know, Santana is a good friend…a _great _friend. I trust both of you. But for some reason when I saw you two today, it all just hit me differently."

"It's called jealousy. I get it when I see Finn look at you the way he does." She kissed the back of Rachel's neck as the school bell rang. "I don't want to go to class."

The brunette let out a long sigh. "I really don't want to either."

"Stay here then?" Quinn asked in a small voice, squeezing her arms around Rachel tighter. "Make love to me."

"Now that sounds like a much better idea. That, I can do."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just a little bit of a filler before I head off on vacation. I'll make it up to you with some sexy times when I get back (in the story that is). If I have some down time I may even update before I get back on Sunday. Hope you all enjoy even though it is short. Thank you for the reviews.**

**~/~/~/~/~**

It was only as students began filing out of the buildings for lunch that Quinn and Rachel emerged from the backseat of the car, any hurt or misunderstanding left inside. They had considered just going home for the rest of the day but figured Joshua and Michael would be more forgiving of a few missed classes than an entire day. And there was also Glee Club.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I can borrow some note so we aren't too far behind." Quinn informed Rachel, studying her face for emotion. "Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel pulled the blonde closer by the hand to cup her cheek and kissed her with an open, passionate mouth. "I'm fine. And stop beating yourself up. Besides, Mr. Schuester asked to speak to me. I should probably find him."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the choir room."

The diva had never realized how foreign of a feeling the empty choir room had acquired. Compared to the bustling atmosphere of the cafeteria, the room seemed abandoned and neglected. Things, of course, were different when the glee kids where there. Then it felt like home. Now, it just seemed to remind Rachel of how alone she truly was when she spent all of her lunches at the piano.

"Hey, Rachel. I'm glad you showed up." Mr. Schuester greeted as he entered the room from his office. "I was hoping to talk to you before rehearsal today." He motioned for her to take a seat as he sat down as well.

"You don't normally request my presence without the topic of conversation being of the utmost importance. I thought it best if we spoke sooner than later."

"Right. Yes." He ran his hands nervously over his jeans as he physically pondered how he should continue. "I want to talk about Finn." The teacher didn't need to say anymore. Rachel had been doing her best to capture a performance spark with the fumbling boy during their duets, but Finn's attempts were lacking. Between the awkwardness on stage with Rachel and Puck's insistence of singing the poorly chosen '_She Has A Girlfriend Now' _for their own duet, Rachel was amazed the quarterback had not simply quit the club altogether.

"I'm not sure what you are wanting me to do about that, Mr. Schuester. I have made every attempt to maintain a professional attitude throughout this awkward transition, but there is nothing I can do about his immaturity."

"I know." He ran his hand through his curly hair in frustration. "I don't really know what it is I hope you can do other than try to talk to him again. This year is our last shot and I would hate for it to end over something trivial."

"Trivial?"

"Perhaps that's not the word I should use." He recanted reading the anger on Rachel's face. "I understand real emotions are involved, but speaking from experience, high school relationships aren't necessarily meant to last. People change so much, Rachel. Now, I'm not say that what you and Quinn have isn't something special, or that Finn doesn't really care for you…I'm just saying there are a lot of things to consider…a lot of other _people_ to consider."

"I understand that in some ways the whole team is attached to this relationship, but _that_ is not your problem. Your problem is your lead male vocalist's inability to get over himself. I think your time and mine would have been better spent if you had had this conversation with him!" Rachel stood up and began walking out of the room, only stopping when the teacher spoke again.

"I've tried Rachel. He's not listening to me. That's why I wanted you to try just one more time to talk to him."

"Fine, but in my own time. We still have two months before Sectionals. He has plenty of time to get over this on his own, but if the opportunity presents itself…I will try one more time."

"Thank you."

She ignored him and left the room, nearly slamming into Quinn. "What's wrong?" She could see the anger plastered on her girlfriend's face. "What did he want?"

Rachel closed her eyes as the frustration with the situation boiled over. Why was everyone seeming against this relationship all of a sudden? Finn always had been. Quinn second guessed her influence. And now Mr. Schuester was pretty mush saying it wont last. Was there something there she wasn't seeing? "I really don't want to talk about it." She opened her eyes to see Quinn's head bobbing slightly in acceptance but her eyes pleading for an explanation. "Maybe later, okay. Right now it would just turn into screaming and you don't deserve that."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Quinn tried to lighten Rachel's mood with a light smile. The brunette threw herself into Quinn's arms, just wanting to be held. This _was_ something special. It felt too right not to be. It was as if she could stay in Quinn's arms every day for the rest of her life and be perfectly happy. Nothing could touch her.

"Did you get the notes?" Rachel asked as she pushed the blonde backwards to rest against the lockers, never moving from her place in the warm arms. She felt the vibrations in Quinn's chest as she laughed, leaning into the metal wall for support.

"I did. Thankfully there weren't too many." She ran her hands up and down Rachel's back trying to comfort her as best she could without knowing what it was that upset her. The diva melted further against her. "I love you, Rachel." There was no play in her words. No reason to say them other than to say them, to express the sincerity in them.

Rachel sniffed.

Quinn panicked, not being able to see her girlfriend's face as her head was tucked under the blonde's chin. "Why are you crying, Baby?" She squeezed her arms around the brunette, eager for a response.

"I don't know."

"You don't _know_? Does it have anything to do with what Mr. Schue said?"

"Kinda. I just really love you and what we have. I don't know how it all happened but it seems too good to be true…to good to last."

"Rachel, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me remember? You're dads are even signing papers to make a legal obligation."

Rachel finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. "What about after? What about when you turn eighteen and we go off to different colleges?" Maybe Mr. Schuester what right. This was high school. There were a lot of things left to experience, a real life to lead, growing up to do. Could Quinn really see herself sticking around Rachel Berry through all of that?

"Baby, I don't have any set school or career goals. If I get an academic scholarship I can go anywhere for college, even to New York with you."

"But why? I mean, why would you want to shape your whole life around a relationship based in high school? People change…what if I change and I'm not the person you want anymore?" Rachel wasn't' sure she believed that would eve happen but wanted to know what Quinn thought about the concept.

Quinn lightly placed her hands on each side of Rachel's face to calm her rambling and smiled. "High school relationships don't work out because most teenagers don't know who they are until they are out in the world to make choices for themselves. Rachel Berry, you have known who you are since you were born. You are the most genuine person I know. I value that above all else. I see you for who you are and I love you. I love the rambles as much as I love your drunken bluntness. I love your overly optimistic, beaming smile. I even love your diva tantrums and storm offs. They're incredibly cure."

"So, you can honestly see us working?" Quinn nodded. "Like, even in the future's future, the far future? Would you marry me?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Did you just propose?"

"What?" Suddenly Rachel was aware of what she had just said and slapped her palm to her forehead. "I didn't mean…I didn't mean it like that. I meant could you see yourself married to me. To be with me everyday?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Face it, I already am. But yes, I could see myself being married to you…with one condition."

"What would that be?" Rachel asked nervously.

"You would _so_ have to take my last name, because 'Quinn Berry' sounds far too much like cranberry, and I'm not going to walk through life feeling like a fruit drink or something. Rachel Fabray, now _that_ is a name to see in lights."

"It does have a nice ring to it."

Quinn pulled her into a kiss. "Yes, it does."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

It was 5:15 and they were suppose to be studying the notes they had missed. Instead, they were studying the taste of each other's tongues which they already had memorized, when there was a knock on the door.

"Girl, down stairs. Now."

Rachel giggled as Quinn kissed her neck. "Busted."

"Are they going to ground us for skipping?" Quinn asked as she climbed off the bed and moved to fix her hair in the mirror.

"I honestly don't know." The brunette wrapped her arms around the cheerleader's waist from behind. "Partially, because they have never had to deal with this issue before. And partially because what good would come from forbidding me to leave a house that you are also confined to."

"Good point." Quinn turned and delivered a quick kiss to the diva's lips, pulling herself away before she lost herself in them. "Are they going to call me a bad influence?"

Rachel shrugged as she opened the door. "Don't know, but it shouldn't effect you. You know you are."

"That is true." She playfully grabbed at Rachel's butt as the came down the stairs, stopping only as they entered the living room.

Michael was sitting on the loveseat, seemingly oblivious to the 'seriousness' of the situation, while Joshua stood, ushering the girls to the couch, straight faced. "As you know, I got a call from your school today, informing that you missed several classes." Each girl did their best to hide their smiles at Joshua's attempts at being a disciplinarian. The man was far too soft for that. Michael was more intimidating but only if he could bring himself to be upset about something. "So, are you going to tell us where you were?"

Rachel fought the urge to actually answer the question honestly to see how red the man would turn but Michael commented first. "Do you even have to ask? Look at the grins on their faces!"

Quinn made a play to cover her mouth with her hand by propping her elbow on the armrest while Rachel grinned without restraint. Joshua flustered and sighed. "You two know this is unacceptable." They nodded and waited for him to continue…he faltered. "Michael," the shorter man motion for his husband to continue.

"Right. So, it wouldn't make mush since to ground you…so we are going to give you some extra chores around the house." Quinn's smile deepened under her hand. These two were such pushovers.

"That sounds reasonable." Rachel commented as she stood to leave.

"Sit down, Rachel." Joshua ordered, pausing before he continued. "We want this to be an open and honest family. We don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from us. But in order for that to happen, there needs to be mutual respect. We respect your relationship and all which it entails. But don't abuse our lenience with that on other things. Quinn, your custody papers still aren't' final. If your father changes his mind he could use anything to halt the process. This truancy included.

"Our rules are simple." Michael addressed both girls. "Go to school, get good grades, and be happy….and don't get arrested for anything." Joshua shot him a glare but he shouldered it away. "You give us those four things and this house will function smoothly with an abundance of respect and trust. Can you two agree to those rules?" They both nodded feeling a little guilty. The men weren't asking for much. "Good."

Joshua echoed. "Good."

"Now, all seriousness aside…Do you two have no modesty? Obviously since you didn't miss the whole day you were still on campus." Joshua threw his arms in the air and quickly exited the room. "Open and honest, Joshua. Your words, not mine." Michael called after his husband before turning to Quinn. "So she finally broke, huh?"

"Daddy!" Rachel creamed, aghast.

"Oh, please. The sexual frustration poured off of you every time you walked into a room. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

Quinn kicked her feet up onto the couch, completely content watching her girlfriend flail in her embarrassment. "I almost thought she was going to outlast _my_ will power." She admitted to the playful man.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, but it is easier when you are in control….but, Rachel, at _school?"_

Rachel stood to storm off but Quinn caught her around the waist and pulled her down onto her lap. "Where are you going?"

The brunette struggled in Quinn's grasp. "Away from you."

"Had your fill, Kiddo?" Michael teased.

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows. "Several classes worth." The brunette finally gave up her struggle and settled into the blonde's arms. She loved her family, it's openness and even the embarrassment that came along with it. "I do have one question for you though." Quinn pressed. "What are you going to do when that time of the month comes?"

Rachel huffed. "I'll die."

Michael rested his chin on he hand. "Ah, young love…know no bounds but menstruation."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a little something to tide you over. I am planning a much bigger update when I get home.**

**~/~/~/~**

It was 5:45 am. "I've decided something. Well, more of just admitted something to myself." Quinn confessed as she laid in bed. Rachel's back was pressed to Quinn's as the blonde played with the diva's fingers, tracing them with her own.

"And what would that be?"

"_You_, my sweet, sweet, girlfriend, have made me pathetic. Now, before you get pissed, it's not like you are thinking. I'm talking about the fact that I no longer make fun of you for setting your alarm for 6am so you can do your workout routine, because I reset your alarm it for 5:45 so we can cuddle before you do."

"That is rather pathetic, yet incredibly cute." _And perfect_. Rachel loved going to sleep every single night because she had Quinn's arm around her. The warmth of her body pressed against her. Her breath on her neck. Her heart beat echoing through her. Quinn's touch, whether a cuddle, a hug, or a hand hold, always had the same effect on her, serenity. The world could be falling apart around her and with a single touch her attention would be seized by the blonde. And how each touch made her feel?...all the cliche sayings were undeniably appropriate. She felt light headed, lost her breath, knees went weak, butterflies in her stomach. All of it.

"I haven't heard you complain though." The cheerleader commented kissing the back of her neck.

"And you never will."

Quinn smiled and nuzzled deeper into the rich brown tresses, inhaling their soft scent. She couldn't resist touching the girl. Every ounce of her being screamed for contact when Rachel was around and once she had it, she only wanted more. When she held the brunette in her arms she squeezed her tight, wishing she could just sink into her skin so she would never have to let go. So many emotions flowed through her with each connection that her senses were so overwhelmed they simply stopped working and she was free.

"So...you have had some time to calm down now...will you tell me what it was Mr. Schue wanted that upset you yesterday?"

Rachel sighed and leaned further back into Quinn. "He wants me to talk to Finn again. He informed me that he has tried and failed and hopes that I can somehow appeal to him."

Quinn laughed into Rachel's hair and would have rolled her eyes if they weren't still shut with sleep. "The only way you will appeal to him is to stop dating me and start dating him."

"And that will most definitely not be happening."

"Good to know. But what else is there? I doubt you got that upset over him asking you to talk. Talking comes far too naturally to you for you to be put off by that request. So," She squeezed the smaller girl in her arms for encouragement. "What was it?"

Rachel debated with herself whether to say anything or not. "It was just a comment he made that rubbed me the wrong way." Quinn squeezed her again and grunted, obviously not pleased with the answer. "He implied that our relationship is...transient." The blonde didn't respond but Rachel felt her muscles tense in anger. "I do believe he is simply displacing his unresolved emotions with his wife...ex-wife."

"Is that why you were freaking out yesterday, asking me if I thought we would last? Do you think this is just a temporary relationship?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and herself so she could face the blonde. "I do believe that is one of the stupidest questions I have ever heard come out of your mouth. I was freaking out at the possibility that perhaps _you_ thought it was. Now that we are clear on the topic, I have no doubts this is a lasting relationship."

It was 6am and the alarm went off again. "So when are you going to talk to him? Or are you not? I know the last time you tried, it didn't go down so well, though I don't know what was actually said...and I'm not asking. You said you didn't want to talk about it and that's cool. I was simply stating facts."

"Can you always predict what I am going to say?"

Quinn smiled and sprawled across the now vacant bed as Rachel left to begin her routine. "Yes. Not that you are overly predictable...slightly, yes. But you are getting better. I've just spent so much time around you now, that I have a good read on you. You still haven't answered my question though."

"I don't know. If I feel it would be effective for me to talk with him, I will. If not, then he still has a while to catch up with the rest of the school and accept that we are dating and that is that...So, you can read me, huh?" Rachel asked as she pulled her hair back into a pony tale, watching her girlfriend trying to get comfortable on her bed.

"That is what I do. I read people. Therefore, I read you."

The brunette worried her bottom lip between her teeth and diverted her eyes to the wall above the bed. "So...what am I thinking right now?"

The blonde smiled deviously. "You are considering deviating from your normal morning ritual. You are anticipating a work out...just not on your elliptical." Rachel's smile grew until she could no longer hold her lip between her teeth and she returned to the bed, straddling Quinn's waist. "I have no objections to this deviations and only one concern..." Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's thigh to her hips, massaging the skin through her shorts.

"And what is that?" Rachel asked, pulling her shirt over her head and releasing the hair she had just restrained.

Quinn quickly flipped their positions so Rachel was lying on the bed, Quinn hovering over her, settled between her legs. "My concern is that you can't be quiet enough and your dads will hear us breaking their rule of no sex while they are home." She took the brunette lips in a passionate open mouth kiss before trailing her attention down her neck, her hands working at the girl's shorts.

Rachel laced her fingers in the blonde hair and followed as Quinn's kisses moved lower to her breast. "Fuck." She whispered as the blonde swirled her tongue around her nipple before closing her perfect lips around it, sucking it into her mouth. "I'll be quiet...just don't stop." Her fingers left the blonde hair for her own as the cheerleader moved lower down.

Quinn laughed into the brunette's mound. "We'll see about that." She ran a broad tongue over the sensitive nub and Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth to hold back her moan. Furiously, the blonde swirled her tongue, seemingly wanting the diva to lose her control and shatter their discretion. Rachel's hips bucked and she bit down hard on her fingers but that wasn't enough to keep the guttural grunts from escaping from the back of her throat as Quinn moaned into her. Each vibration sent shivers up her spine.

"Son of a bitch, that's so good." Rachel still kept a hand clamped to her mouth as she began rocking her hips as Quinn thrust two fingers deep inside, keeping time with her tongue. The blonde twisted and turned her fingers as she pulsed them in and out and sucked hard on the brunette's clit. Nothing but incoherent gargles of profanity escaped her girlfriend's lips. She flicked her tongue and the brunette's body jerked. "Holy Fuck!"

Quinn couldn't help but pull away and laugh. "Yeah...they _so_ didn't hear that."

"Sorry." Rachel panted and she continued to rock into each thrust. "I just love your mouth."

Quinn kissed the inside of her thigh. "Only my mouth?" She returned her praised mouth to it's bidding, teasing the brunette more than ever and she felt the muscle's in Rachel's legs begin to quiver.

Rachel panted as her chest heaved. "I am pretty fond of...hmmm...your fingers...right now, too." Quinn smiled to herself and blew a light, hot breath over the swollen bud of nerves. "Damn it. Oh, shit!...I hate that you know exactly what does that, but ...God, I fucking love it too." The blonde blew on it again, retracting her fingers to moisten the nub and began the teasing breaths again. "Fuck, I'm getting close."

Quinn repositioned herself, braced on her left hand and both knees, reattaching her mouth and entering a third finger. She quickened her pace with each movement, thrusting as fast as her burning arm would allow her, feeling the heated walls tighten with each pump. Rachel's breath caught and her muscles tensed until the vicious wave of ecstasy ripped trough her whole body, her screams muffled by the pillow she held to her mouth. The blonde withdrew her fingers to lightly massage her clit as each wave of her orgasm crashed into her.

"Not a bad cardio workout...or a bad way to start your day, if I say so myself."

Rachel only smiled and nodded as she fought to catch her breath. "Breakfast with my dads should be interesting though..."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Quinn entered the kitchen first as Rachel took a quick shower. The blonde greeted the men with her typical "Morning" and a permanent smile on her face. She tried to hide it but it only deepened with Michael failed to hide his as he chewed his breakfast.

"_Good_ morning, you mean. Or at least from what we have heard."

Quinn rested her elbow on the table and guided her fingers across her forehead. "Yeah, sorry." Joshua set a plate of food down in front of her, never saying a word while trying to maintain a disappointed front. However, he was failing miserably at hiding his amusement. He chewed on his lips to occupy them from slipping into a smile.

Michael passed her the milk. "Is she functioning yet?"

Quinn nodded. "She's in the shower."

"I'm surprised you're not in there with her."

The girl's smile deepened. "I figured we had already pushed our luck."

Joshua cleared his throat as he joined the two at the table. "Whatever happened to our rule of no...intimacy while we were home?"

"Honestly?" That word had become a double edge sword in the Berry household. Honest was always wanted but rarely without some form of regret. He nodded. "I was kind of going for the 'what they don't know wont hurt them' theory," Michael chuckled to himself with the obvious failure of their attempts of keeping the two men ignorant. "But there was also a part of me remembering you only listed 4 rules in our last family meeting. I thought maybe there had been an adjustment."

"I did leave that one out, didn't I?" Michael asked raising his shoulders and shrinking his head indicating his error, technically freeing the girls from their guilt. Quinn nodded her head exploiting the man's mistake before turning to Joshua for his verdict.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Good morning, Dad...Daddy...Baby." Rachel beamed, giving each man a kiss on the cheek and pulled Quinn's head back to kiss her deeply. Shocked and uncertain, the blonde turned her attention back to an equally uncertain Joshua.

After a moment of disbelieving staring he cleared his throat and diverted his eyes back to his plate. "I think if you can promise to exercise a little bit more discretion, we could overlook this incident. And Rachel?..." The brunette looked to her father with wide, innocent eyes. "I don't even want to know where you got that mouth from."

She bit her lips between her teeth and Quinn laughed lightly to herself. "You have no place to laugh from what I remember, Miss Thing. From what I heard, she may have picked it up from you." Quinn blushed at the reminder of Michael coming home early and catching her in her moment of passion.

This time, it was Rachel who laughed to herself. "Is it just me, or are these awkward discussions becoming so routine that they are no longer as awkward?"

Michael and Quinn nodded their head in agreement leaving Joshua on his own. "Well, I still find it awkward to hear my daughter having sex up stairs while I cook breakfast for her and her girlfriend."

"Yes...I never said it wasn't awkward. I simply implied it was _less_ awkward. And you just proved my point by finally being able to say I was having sex not 'being intimate'." Rachel's point was logical. Quinn agreed more and more with her as every time the word 'sex' was said. She found herself much less embarrassed and much more turned on.

"She has a point there, Joshua. Then again, this all proves that we are very cool parents for being okay with our daughter having sex in our house with her girlfriend. So, don't ever forget that." Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Never."

"But you _do_ realize this would be an entirely different conversation if it was a _boy_friend we were talking about?" Joshua reminded.

"Good thing I have no chance of getting you pregnant." Quinn winked.

"Yep, because then you wouldn't be getting any." The brunette leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on her lips quickly.

"Like you could keep your hands off of me. If I remember correctly, you were willing to beg on your hands and knees just to touch my butt." Rachel feigned being offended, Michael laughed, and Joshua sighed into his plate.

"It's your own fault. You're just too irresistible. But anyway...change of topic. I am slightly more interested in my surprise you said I would be getting today."

The two men turned to Quinn in interest. She tried to hide her unease. "That wont be until this afternoon...I have to get it from Santana. You will just have to show a little restraint. Thankfully, I know you have some."

"Some." Michael echoed.

The diva pushed further. "Can you at least give me a hint as to what it might be?"

Quinn stopped chewing and looked hard into the brunette's chocolate eyes. "...no..."

"Not even the teeny tiniest little hint?"

The cheerleader tried to widen her eyes in the seriousness of her answer without indicating it to the men. "...No." Rachel was oblivious and pouted her lip.

"Rachel, Sweetheart, it appears to be something inappropriate to discuss in your present company." Michael offered Quinn his help.

Rachel instantly closed her mouth and dropped her head after seeing the blonde shut her eyes to the embarrassment. "...Thank you...Michael..."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So what happens when it rains and one gets stuck in a hotel room for a few hours? Two updates in one day. Hope you enjoy reading. **

**As always, thank you for the reviews. I love love love to read them. It's nice to know you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

The girls exited the house and found their appropriate places in Quinn's car. The blonde put the key to the ignition but the diva halted her hand. "So..." Rachel was never good at letting things go, a self admitted weakness. Things just always bugged her unless she felt like she knew enough about them. That's why she seemed to throw herself into everything head first, googleing, researching, and presenting for the utmost understanding.

"Rachel, are you serious? Can you not just wait until this afternoon?" Rachel retracted her hand, placing it heavily in her lap and pouted, she was going to get her way one way or another. "Oh, don't even give me that. I have a _surprise_ for you and you are going to be in a pissy mood all day because of it? That is ridiculous. I may not give it to you at all then."

"Maybe I just feel like I am being teased because you wont give me a hint. I thought we agreed we would no longer tease each other."

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled away from the house. "Baby, that's not going to work this time, sorry. First off, what Michael said should be considered a hint. Just because you can't figure out what it is from that, doesn't mean otherwise. Secondly, we agreed no _sexual _teasing. That only means I wont get you worked up and leave you if I can help it. We never said anything about normal teasing. It keeps our relationship lively." She stated with a bounce in her voice. "And thirdly...and kinda goes with number one and two...I can't tell you what it is until after school because then it _would_ be sexual teasing."

The blonde could see out of the corner of her eyes that Rachel had actually gotten what she wanted, confirmation. "So it is something sexual in nature."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head for not seeing that coming. "Yes."

"So, it is a thing...sexual in nature...but Santana helped you with it?...That actual scares me more than anything." Being worded like that, Quinn thought it would scare anyone. "It's not a threesome is it?" Quinn took an extra long stop at the stop sign to stare at the brunette. "It was just a question..."

"Rachel, you can guess and beg and pout all you want, but I will not tell you or give it to you until after school."

Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. "Give it to me?"

"I can always have Santana give it to you." Quinn warned playfully. "I am more than certain that she would present it to you an a very memorable manner."

The diva was suddenly hesitant."Is this something she would make fun of me for?"

"Probably. Then again, she would make fun of anyone for anything." Quinn reminded her as she pulled into the school parking lot. "So, a threesome?" Rachel bit her lips between her teeth. "Does the idea of a threesome interest you?" Quinn had that look on her face that left Rachel unable to read her emotions. She had no idea what direction she should take to avoid upsetting the blonde.

"I...I..."

"It's a yes or no answer, Rachel."

"I...am...not answering until you tell me what my surprise is." Deflection! Quinn shut the car off and prepared to exit when Rachel grabbed her wrist. The brunette pulled her closer and kissed her lips before moving to suckle her earlobe. "What if I can motivate you?" The breath was warm against Quinn's ear and caused the blonde to unconsciously lick her lips. Rachel held the blonde's wrist tight with one hand and slid the other up the cheerleader's thigh and between the flaps of her uniform.

Quinn swallowed hard. "I thought there was no more teasing?" Her voice was hushed and raw, sticking to the back of her throat as she struggled to maintain a regular breathing pattern. The only thing better than touching Rachel was when Rachel touched her.

Rachel cupped the blonde's mound and squeezed gently. "There is nothing teasing about this. _This_..." She squeezed again, running her fingers back and forth over the sensitive area. "Is a promise. All you have to do is tell me what it is." Rachel watched as Quinn closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat, falling further into her trap.

"I can't." She whispered with no conviction to her voice.

The diva shift the fabric of the cheerleader's spanks and dipped a finger into the rapidly dampening folds. "You can."

Quinn's breath caught and her eyes snapped open. "No. If I do...you'll want to miss class and we just promised your dads that we wouldn't. And now that you know that...if you don't stop what you are doing...this _will_ be teasing."

Rachel weighed her options. "So you want me to stop this?" She asked dipping the tip of her finger into the girl.

"No...Not really. But I don't even have it. So knowing what it is and not being able to do anything about it would only be torture for you." Quinn continued. "And if you seriously don't stop then we will miss class and I am really, really not wanting to piss your dads off."

Rachel withdrew her finger but continued massaging the blonde through the red fabric. "They wont get pissed."

"What about _my_ dad?"

Rachel's hand stopped and removed itself. The fear of being the cause of losing Quinn was too much. She couldn't bare to think of that monster of a man ripping the girl out of her life. Especially not because she couldn't control her need to know everything. "I'm sorry."

Quinn sighed and laughed at the same time, trying to regain her composure. "Don't apologize. If the circumstances were different...say, the papers were final, then I would love to play along with this game. Until them, you are just going to have to be strong. I promise it is worth the wait."

"Do I get it before or after glee?"

The cheerleader pursed her lips. "I actually forgot about that today...so it would have to be after."

Rachel replaced her hand on the blonde's thigh and rubbed her thumb in light circles. "Can we skip _that_ today?"

Quinn nodded while she halted the small hand on her leg. She was already too worked up for this to continue any longer without be absolutely torturous. "That is up to you. Though, it would be best if we did...and, no, I am not telling you why."

Quinn's phone beeped.

"New text?"

"From Santana..." Quinn looked out the car window and found the Latina propped up against her SUV waiting for the two to emerge. "She said to tell you... 'Eww. Gross. Go wash your hands'."

Rachel rolled down the window of the car. "Jealous much?" She yelled to the Latina and sucked her finger into her mouth. Santana lost her edge and covered her mouth as she laughed aloud in the bustling parking lot.

Quinn dropped her head to the steering wheel and sighed in amusement. "You two are far too much alike. It is hilarious yet incredibly frightening. But I warn you now, don't piss her off. Or else you may not get your surprise today."

Rachel coward and the thought, rolling up the car window quickly in retreat, and fighting the urge to ask if it was a threesome again.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Honestly, Rachel didn't know what was worse: Knowing what the surprise was and not being able to do anything about it or not knowing what it was and having the wonder distracted her in all of her classes. She feared that maybe she was thinking too much into this. It could be something as simple as some lingerie Quinn bought that Santana helped pick out and kept at her place so Rachel didn't stumble across it before today. But once she thought about that, her day dreams turned from what the surprise could be to images of Quinn in sexy clothing. That didn't help with her test in Spanish either.

"Everything okay?...Rachel?"

Rachel turned from her locker to see Finn standing at her side. She was too lost in her thoughts to respond appropriately. "I'm sorry. What?"

He gazed around them quickly and furrowed his brow at her. "I asked if everything was okay. You've been standing there not moving for, like, ten minutes. Are you and Quinn fighting, or something?"

She wanted to roll her eyes and yell at him but his concern seemed genuine. She needed to fix their friendship as much as she could, not make it worse. "No, we aren't fighting. And I am very well. Thank you for your concern. I was simply lost in thought and fantasy."

He nodded his head slowly and slid his hands into his pockets, delaying his departure. "So... it's been a while since we have talked. Like, really talked. Like we use to. You know, just hanging out."

"As friends?"

He inhaled deeply and held it for a second before releasing it. "Yeah...kinda. Pretty much at all, not just friends. I was thinking that maybe you and I could go grab a bit to eat one day this weekend. Or maybe catch a movie."

"As friends?" She asked again.

He stared at her for a long moment trying to read her expression and allow her to read his. She saw that he wanted to say no but was too afraid of her rejection to say otherwise. "Sure. As friends. I just miss you, Rach. I miss talking to you and listening to you talk about other stuff that I can never seem to follow."

His joke fell flat and only reminded her of why she fell out of love with him in the first place. "Perhaps I could work out something when Quinn is otherwise engaged. A_ friendly_ gathering would be acceptable as long as we are both in agreement that it is only a _friendly_ meeting. Have no false illusions, Finn."

He nodded his head and smiled slightly. "Friends. I got it. So...Saturday? I can pick you up and we can go to a movie...maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"Not as a date?" He shook his head. Her gut told her he was trying for more but her heart hoped he was simply trying for a friendship. "Alright then. I will see you Saturday."

"Great. I can't wait." He nearly bounced down the hall and Rachel was already beginning to regret her decision. If nothing else it could provide her with an opportunity to talk with him for Mr. Schuester.

"So you think Q will be alright with you going on a date with your ex-boyfriend?"

Rachel guided her attention behind her to Santana who already had her narrowed eyes beating down on her. "It's not a date. I have made that abundantly clear to him. We are simply going out as friends."

"You don't actually believe that do you, Berry?"

The diva sighed. "In my mind we are going out as friends. I understand he is probably only agreeing to the terms hoping it will lead to more. However, I assure you, it will not. I'm with Quinn...I'm gay. Those two things don't mix with trying to have a relationship with Finn Hudson."

"Yeah, that is why he is going to spend the whole _date_ trying to convince you that you are neither gay nor in love with Q." She shifted her weight in an odd manner, resting her back to the lockers and phasing out the rest of the hallway. "Rachel, this is a bad idea."

The diva was taken aback by the use of her name. "...why?" She obviously knew why but Santana must have more to say then Rachel believed, otherwise she wouldn't have used her name to grab her full attention.

"He's wounded. Still hurt. You know it is a date. Maybe not in your eyes, but it is in his. You are playing him, even if that isn't your intention. He has it set in his mind this is a date, so if you go on this date you are encouraging him to pursue you."

"But I said we would-"

Santana raised her hand. "I know what you said. I know what he agreed to. But that's not going to happen. You will go on this _date _and he will try and hit on you. If you turn him down he will only get pissed and all of this will start up all over again." She was right and Rachel knew it, but she was still hoping that she could convince him differently. She missed Finn as a friend. Santana and Brittany were great but they started out as Quinn's friends. Of course Finn _had_ been the blonde's boyfriend first, but he was more Rachel's friend than the other two.

"It's not a date. As long as I continue to make that clear then he should stick to the boundaries. I just want to smooth things over between us all. Mr. Schuester wants me too as well. If Finn doesn't stop bringing down the Glee Club we have no chance at winning Sectionals."

Santana shook her head. "You know what, whatever. I told you what I think and I've said my piece. Now you have to decide. But I am warning you," She lifted herself from the lockers and pointed a finger in Rachel's face. "If this backfires in someway and Q ends up hurt...I will make it my personal mission to ensure that the rest of your high school life ends up worse than it started out."

Rachel swallowed her concerns. "I am planing on discussing this with Quinn and I am sure she will understand what I am hoping to accomplish with this _friendly_ meeting. I have no intention of allowing Finn to do anything that would cause Quinn to get hurt." The diva found a sudden pocket of conviction and straightened her posture, pointing her finger in Santana's face. "And _you_ of all people should know that."

The Latina took a step closer forcing Rachel to retract her finger. "I know you care about her and that you don't want anything to happen to her. I'm simply letting you know what will happen if it does."

"Your warning is duly noted. As long as you understand that I am trying to fix things, not make them worse. This is for me, for her, for Mr. Schuester, for glee...for everyone. It needs to be done."

"Then do it." Santana retorted and walked away. Rachel headed in the other direction to find Quinn. Both girls equally frustrated with the other. Maybe the were too much alike.

Rachel knew the risks but believed that this was the ideal time to talk to Finn. Doubt only resurfaced when she saw Quinn. The blonde was sitting at a table in the library studying. Rachel felt a wave on anxiety that maybe Quinn would be hurt by the very thought of Rachel hanging out with Finn. The cheerleader had already admitted that the quarterback made her jealous when he was around Rachel.

"Has Santana talked to you in say...the last ten minutes?"

Quinn raised her head slowly to the cautiously approaching brunette. "Nooo...should I be concerned that she wont give me your surprise?" That had never actually crossed Rachel's mind.

"I-I'm not sure, but that wasn't why I asked. We had a disagreement on the best action to take with a certain...scenario I have found myself in."

Quinn never removed her eyes as she shut her book. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Finn wants to hang out with me this weekend. He suggested a movie and maybe something to eat...as friends. I have clarified that fact multiple times. And while I know he is hoping the...event will lead to more, I have no intentions of allowing it to. Santana thinks because of what Finn wants, I shouldn't agree to our...meeting. I believe that this will be the best opportunity to either show Finn we are better off as friends, or once more assure him that I have no interest in him as anything more than a friend. Santana thinks that because _he_ believes this is more, then I am leading him on and will only upset him further...yeah."

"So you want to go so you can talk and restore a friendship. Santana says you shouldn't because it may piss him off more. Right?" Rachel nodded. "I think you are both right. You should try but it may end up pissing him off more. It's just part of the risks. You are both right but one of you will be proven wrong...if that makes any sense. You are either going to convince him to be your friend again or he will hate us even more. "

Rachel took a seat. "So you think I should go?"

"Yes."

"What about...I thought you didn't like it when we were around each other."

"I don't...I think you should go, but that doesn't mean I _want_ you to." Quinn sighed. "I trust you to fix your issues. I don't trust him to listen to them and behave accordingly." That made sense but Rachel needed to be sure.

"Santana is afraid you'll get hurt, and I don't want that to happen. If this is something you aren't wanting me to do then I wont do it. I'll just wait for Finn to get over it himself."

Quinn shook her head and smiled at Rachel. "You going isn't going to hurt me. The only way I see myself getting hurt is if you were to decide you wanted to be with him instead of me." Rachel opened her mouth but was cut off. "I know. It wont happen. I'm just saying that is the only thing that would give Santana the right to be mad at you if I ended up hurt in some way. So go and try and fix things. It would be nice not to have him giving me the death stare every time I see him. And I!...will see if I can convince Santana to relinquish your surprise."

_...yep. Definitely not a threesome._

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Rachel marked today on her calendar as the longest day in history...so far at least. It had been mentally draining as well. Between Quinn, Finn, Santana, and her lack of concentration in crucial classes, Rachel was exhausted. Until, that is, she was returning her books to her locker at the end of the day and everything went black as a hand covered her eyes. She knew the touch. It was Quinn.

"Do I get my surprise now?"

There was no response. Rachel felt the other hand on her hip, thumb sliding up the bottom of her shirt. When the brunette instinctively reached for the it, the hand lift up and caught her wrist first, pressing it to the lockers in front of her and after a few seconds of silent command returned to her hip. Her nerves and senses scattered as she felt the warm touch of skin inch its way up her shirt until she felt the full size of the hand on her tensed stomach. She pleaded that the halls were empty when the determined hand turned and began lowering below the waistband of her skirt and underwear, fingers gliding through the dark curls underneath.

"...Quinn?..." This was risky. Rachel loved the rush but feared the consequences if they were caught in the act. There was no response. Only a hot breath on her neck followed closely by a hot, wet kiss to her neck as the fingers on the roaming hand traced over her lower lips. "Fuck, Baby...you've got to stop. Anyone could walk down the halls."

"I have your surprise in the car." Quinn's voice was low and sultry as she removed her hands from the brunette slowly. "Do you want a hint?"

Rachel took a few deep breaths to regain her composure before she turned to her girlfriend. "You decide to give me a hint now...when you are about to just give it to me?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I told you that you would get it this afternoon. I never said right after school..." She was teasing her now. But Rachel let it slide.

"Okay then, what is my hint?"

Quinn stepped forward, pressing the diva into the lockers and caught her in a heated open mouth kiss that Rachel moaned into uncontrolably. Their tongues wrestled and massaged one another until the girls broke for air. "It came from your magazine." Quinn confessed as she walked away, calling with her eyes for the diva to follow quickly.

Her magazine...the one she got from Brittany?...It took only three seconds to pass before Rachel scurried down the hallway in quick pursuit of the cheerleader.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Can you believe this is chapter 20 already? Insanity. Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter but here you go...sexytimes...**

**~/~/~/~/~**

"So...are you glad you didn't have to suffer through school all day knowing what you had waiting for you when you got home?" Quinn asked as she set the package on the foot of the bed and pulled Rachel on top of her as she laid down. The diva attacked her lips with eagerness, bracing herself with her hands on each side of the cheerleader's chest as Quinn's hands fisted in her dark hair.

"Heh...yeah." She moved her eager mouth to the delicious neck that was willingly exposed for her. "I wouldn't have lasted. But I thought..." Rachel nipped Quinn's pulse spot and felt a fresh wave of arousal wash over her when the blonde gasped and moaned at the sensation. "I thought that you didn't want a strap on."

Quinn pulled her back into a passionate kiss before rolling them over and straddling Rachel's waist. She took a moment to take in the view of the panting diva below her, the small, tanned hands running up and down her thighs, before discarding the top of her Cheerio's uniform and bra. She leaned down slowly, staring seductively into her girlfriends eyes before teasingly kissing her, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. She teased the plump lip with her tongue, running it back and forth before she grasped the diva's mouth again and thrust her tongue inside.

"I didn't. But you liked the idea so much, I figured what the hell. Maybe if I help you with this fantasy, then maybe you would be willing to do one of mine." The blonde grabbed the bottom of Rachel's shirt and with the diva's help, added it to hers on the bedroom floor. Rachel's hands ran up the cheerleader's legs again, pulling at her spanks but Quinn ignored her gestures. Instead she ran her thumbs lightly over Rachel's bottom lip, trailing them down her jaw and neck before squeezing her breast through the material of her bra. Rachel quickly removed the offending garment and returned her hands to the cheerleader's remaining clothes.

This time Quinn allowed the diva to roll her back onto her back so she could wiggle her skirt and spanks down her legs. "What fantasies do you have?" Rachel asked kissing a trail from the cheerleader's leg up to her breast and took the pink bud into her mouth. Quinn through her head back and moaned approvingly.

"We will worry about those later. Let's just focus on this one first." The blonde reached for the box to indicate she was ready and Rachel needed no more encouragement. She grabbed the box and planted one last passionate kiss to the blonde's mouth before escaping to her bathroom.

"So you picked this out and had it shipped to Santana?" Rachel asked from the closed bathroom door.

"When would I have had the time? You are always around me, Babe." Quinn reminded her as she threw the comforter and sheets off of the bed. "I gave Santana the magazine and told her what one to get." She heard the brunette laugh deviously and froze. "...why?"

"Oh...no reason. Did you by chance tell her anything like color or size?"

Quinn felt that twist in her stomach, a twist of anxiety. "No...you can choose the size?" She heard another muffled laugh trough the door and Rachel finally emerged. "What the hell! That thing is huge!"

"Looks like you have _that_ surprise to thank Santana for as well. Is she going to get a kiss on the cheek for that one too?" Rachel teased.

"She's going to get my foot up her ass...that is...I don't know, Rachel."

The diva approached cautiously and lift the cheerleader's chin, pulling her attention away from her new toy and kissed her lips. "We can take it slow. She was thoughtful enough to order some lube at least. And she got it in the school colors. Red with white and black accent colors."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed away her nerves. "Okay. But I am still going to kick her ass."

Rachel kissed her again. "I can't wait to see that." She teased as she pushed the blonde back down on the bed. Quinn had mixed sensations going on in her as Rachel's warm lips worked over her throat causing her skin to burn with desire while the cold hard strap on glided over her stomach. She closed her eyes and just focused on Rachel's touch, dragging her hands over the smaller girl's shoulders and back, losing herself in the softness.

Rachel lowered a hand and ran her fingers through Quinn's slit, spreading the wetness pooling here and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves. "I love how you feel." Rachel confessed as she dipped two fingers into Quinn, pushing deeper with each pulse. The blonde arched into each touch, moaning as Rachel's mouth latched onto her erect nipple.

"Fuck, I love the way you feel inside me."

Rachel smiled and returned her mouth to Quinn's. "I think you're going to love how this feels too." The diva stated as she sat up and took the massive dildo in her small hand and pressed it against the blonde's clit, eliciting a moan of release. "Are you ready?"

Quinn opened her eyes and studied Rachel's face and the eagerness and excitement in her smile but the concern in her eyes. She nodded. Rachel beamed and palmed some of the lube Santana was thoughtful enough to order and stroked her new member until it glistened. She then leaned down one more time, placing a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips.

"If you change your mind or it's too much, just say so." Quinn nodded again. Rachel positioned herself on her knees between the blonde's legs and glided the tip of the strap on through the wetness, stopping at her entrance. Gently she pressed inwards, stretching the girl until Quinn inhaled sharply and tensed. Rachel stopped all of her movements except for a comforting hand running on the inside of the blonde's leg. "It's okay. Just let me know."

Quinn let out her breath slowly as she adjusted to the girth inside of her. It was so much bigger than Rachel's dainty fingers. Once she adjusted Rachel shift her weight and leaned forward, over her girlfriend, as she pushed a little deeper. Her chocolate eyes watched every muscle of Quinn's face trying to predict when to stop. The blonde's brow furrowed a bit more than usual and she stopped, pulling back before pushing in again. This time she saw the cheerleader's mouth twitch in a smile.

Rachel walked her hands up the sides of Quinn's body and pressed the rest of the dildo's length into her. The blonde gasped at the fullness of the sensation and Rachel's warm body as it pressed against hers. "Quinn?…" She opened her eyes to meet Rachel's and smiled, causing Rachel to grin away her concerns. "I honestly can't believe you took the whole thing…" The diva confessed.

Quinn laughed lightly and kissed Rachel's lips longingly, pulling her into the tender lips further. "Well, now that I have…what are you going to do with it?" Rachel needed no more encouragement and pulled her hips back until just the tip remained inside and pulsed its length in slowly. She marveled at the strength of the moan that escaped Quinn's throat and the gasp of need when she pulled back again. The volume only increased as Rachel quickened her pace, thrusting faster and harder into the blonde.

"Oh, fuck, baby." Quinn gripped Rachel's sides with her knees and hands, wanting to feel more.

"So you like this, _huh_?" The diva accented the last word with a quick and rough thrust and Quinn's nails dug into her back.

"Fuck!…Shit, yes. Mmm…It's so fucking good, Baby."

Rachel could feel herself slowing. Her stomach burned from the efforts of keeping with the fast pace she set and fought to maintain. Her body was already covered in a light sweat. Her breath was only pants and gasps for air. And her arms quivered from holding her weight. She silently deliberated on adding sit ups and light weights to her morning exercise routine.

"I've got to move." She warned, withdrawing and pushing herself off the blonde. She smirked when Quinn whimpered in protest. "Come here." Rachel beckoned, pulling Quinn off the bed by the hips. She positioned the blonde standing, bent over the side of the bed with her ass in the air and re-entered her. "Shit. This position works better for the insert." Each thrust slowly began bringing Rachel up to her climax.

"Uh, huh." Quinn whimpered. "Fucking does for me too." She pressed her hips back into each of Rachel's thrusts. Rachel took a moment and halted her own thrusts and allowed Quinn to slam backwards into her, fucking herself. The slapping sound of wet skin reverberated off of the bedroom walls and windows and raised the desire in the brunette and blonde. "Fuck yeah."

Rachel gripped Quinn's hips, pounding into her with force unlike any she thought she had, eliciting animalistic guttural moans from the blonde with every blow. "I forgot you said you liked it rough." She moved one hand up to the cheerleader's shoulder for more leverage and slammed roughly into her until Quinn's arms were useless in holding her up and she buried her face into the mattress.

"Fuck, Baby. You are so tight. You've got a good grip on this thing." The force of each thrust and the pull as she withdrew caused the harness to work back and forth over her clit and she bit her bottom lip trying to hold back her own orgasm. Rachel moved the hand on Quinn's shoulder and fisted the blonde hair, pulling Quinn up from the bed. "Is this rough enough for you?" She asked slapping the blonde's ass with her other hand as she continued pounding into her.

Quinn fought to reply in coherent thoughts. "Yes! Fuck!…Mmmm…Fuck me…Umm, make me come." Rachel dug her finger's into Quinn's hip as she fought with her burning muscles to gain just a little more speed, losing all sense of rhythm. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…Rachel, Baby…I'm coming…Fuck! Ah!"

Quinn's screams of ecstasy pushed Rachel over the edge and into her own orgasm. "Oh, fuck!…That's so good." She rolled her hips, slowing with each rock against her quivering girlfriend.

Quinn laughed lightly as Rachel pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her. The cheerleader crawled over to her, peppering her shoulder and neck with kisses before finding a comfortable place to rest her head on the diva's chest. "I think…you should borrow that magazine from Brittany again. I would like to look at it once more."

"I'm positive they have a website." Rachel commented running her fingers through the sweaty blonde locks.

"Well, when I can walk again, we can check it out." Quinn wasn't really sure she would be able to walk tomorrow, let alone later tonight. She didn't know what she was going to do about diner. "So, did you like your surprise?" The blonde didn't even need to look to know how big of a grin the brunette had on her face. "Maybe I could use it on you one night."

Quinn felt Rachel tense. "I…I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Quinn lifted herself on her elbows to look at Rachel. "What do you mean you don't know?"

The diva impersonated a fish, opening and closing her mouth quickly but never saying a word. Quinn arched her eyebrow demanding an answer. "I don't think I could have handled this thing." She grabbed the strap on in her hand and looked it over. "That has got to be more than two inches thick. I think maybe you having a baby has allowed you to stretch farther."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and rolled over. "Whatever." Rachel moved to cuddle up behind her but the erect shaft was incontinently in the way. She quickly loosened the harness and kicked it down her legs and off the bed, wrapping her naked body to Quinn's.

"Maybe, maybe we could just get a smaller one. _Or! _Maybe you'll find something else on their website you would deem more appropriate for your fantasies." There was no response from the blonde so Rachel lightly bit her shoulder.

"Maybe…"

Rachel kissed the irritated skin where she had bitten the blonde in appreciation of a response. "So, what are your fantasies?"

Quinn once again turned to face her and Rachel instantly knew she wasn't going to like what she had to say. Her eyes narrowed but still seemed to smile while her mouth was taut with seriousness. "I'll tell you my fantasies after you tell me if the idea of a threesome interests you…You know, the same question you tried to avoid earlier."

"That's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair. What wouldn't be fair is if I withheld sex until you did tell me."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror. "You would not!"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and rested on her back. "I might. Do you _really_ want to find out?"

"No. Most definitely not. I am not in denial that you have much more will power when it comes to not having sex, which, by the way, concerns me a little. Is there a particular reason why you are lacking in desire to be intimate with me?"

"Oh, please! Just because I can control myself doesn't mean I don't want you. My entire upbringing conditioned me to never show what it was I actually wanted." Rachel knew that but sometimes had to be reminded of it. Quinn's life was so very much different from her own. "Trust me. I love being intimate with you. But you are avoiding my question again."

_Damn it_. Rachel thought she had gotten out of it again. "I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea." She confessed. "But I think it would all depend on the timing. It could prove very awkward to have a third member during an emotionally intimate trisk."

"So, if you were in the mood just to fuck, you wouldn't mind a threesome?"

"…yes. If it was simply for physical gratification, I would see no harm in the addition of a third party." She hesitated. "What about you?"

"I might consider it. But I'm not sure if I would like to share you. Seeing you pleasure someone else would not do well for my jealousy. I just don't want someone realizing how good you are and then trying to take you away from me."

Rachel tried to hide her proud smile. "I could very well have the same problem. But what if, like…they did me. And it wasn't me doing them?"

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I think I could handle that. I do love seeing you get off." Rachel blushed at the confession.

"So…you really think I'm that good? That someone would try and take me from you?" Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel's as the brunette kissed the back of her neck. "That is good to know and yet hard to believe. Especially since you are only my second. And I really don't know if Finn counts. All I did was lay there for five minutes."

"Babe, I so don't need to hear this…especially with you two 'hanging out' this weekend."

Rachel buried her head against Quinn's back. "Sorry. Are you sure you are aright with me seeing him this weekend?"

Quinn pulled one of Rachel's hands up and kissed it lovingly. "It needs to be done. I just hope he behaves himself and gets over himself at the same time. But I do have one condition."

"What is that?"

"I want you to tell me what happens…I don't like being left out in the dark. More so when these things involve me. I understand you don't want to tell me what he said during that one argument and that's fine. But I want to know about this one…okay?"

Rachel squeezed the blonde tighter. She knew it bothered Quinn that she didn't tell her how Finn and made her so upset, but she was only trying to protect her. "…okay."

"Alright, then I don't mind."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, I am being evil and making you all wait for a threesome. Sorry, but it works out better that way. Going to be getting back to some unsolved drama in the next chapter and some touching moments. Hopefully that chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Thank you all again for your reviews. I am thrilled you enjoy this fic so much.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Santana Lopez!"

The brunette Cheerio turned around and her already furrowed brow raised and she smirked. "I didn't know if you would make it to school today. Glad to see you can still walk." Every ounce of anger Quinn had bottled for the smack down disappeared. Santana could kick her ass and she knew it. There was no point in even pretending otherwise.

"What the hell? What…why…I don't even know what to say other than what the hell?"

Santana held her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. "Tell me, tell me you didn't enjoy it though. Sometimes, some people like a little pain with their pleasure. Are you one of those people, Q? You strike me as the type."

Quinn rolled her eyes unable to do much of anything else as people gawked at the hysterical Cheerio in front of her. "Move along people. Nothing to see….Get!" The blonde slapped her hand over the Latina's mouth in attempts to muffle the laughter. "Will you shut up already." Santana shook her head under her hand and continued her out burst. Quinn's patience was wearing thin and she was feeling much less intimidated by her friend now. She suddenly pushed the Latina up against the lockers and glared coldly at her. It didn't take Santana very long to realize she was pushing the line. Quinn may not get physical and punch her, but the blonde would most definitely get even in a manner which would probably hurt Santana more, so she decided not to push for the old Quinn Fabray to resurface.

"I'm sorry."

"Did Santana Lopez just apologize? It couldn't be." Quinn teased as the Latina rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what the hell?"

"B has one similar and loves it so I thought I would help get you two out of your shell. Are you complaining? " She bit back her smile as Quinn shook her head. "Okay then. You're welcome. At least I bought you the lube."

"Whatever. But I need to talk to you…in a bit more of a private location."

Santana rolled her eyes again and motioned for the blonde to follow her into an empty classroom. "What's up?"

Quinn took a seat next to her friend and hesitated. "Have…have you ever had a threesome?"

The question obviously took Santana by surprise and her eyes widened. "You two are talking about having a threesome?"

"In passing. Rachel said she wouldn't be opposed but I'm not completely sold on the idea. That's why I'm asking you about it."

Santana studied the blonde carefully. "You are more curious than interested. I wouldn't recommend it for you, or at least not in this point of your relationship. You both get far too jealous and sharing isn't for everyone. Besides, you two are still kinda new in your relationship…and your sexuality, to be honest. What brought this up, by the way?"

Quinn relaxed against the back of her chair. "When Rachel was trying to figure out what her surprise was, knowing you were helping me, she asked if it was a threesome."

"Who would have known Berry was a sex perv? She kinda struck me as the uptight prude." Quinn laughed. That had always been her take on the diva as well. Then again, the brunette did confess that girls want sex just as much as guys do. "So she thought that I would be joining you for the evening? Even after she tried to commit suicide by attacking me for slapping your ass?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh. "I know, right."

"Like I said though, just wait. Get your relationship under control and work out all of your jealousy issues and then revisit the idea of a threesome. Speaking of jealousy issues…Do you know about her plans for this weekend and why aren't you upset if you do?"

Quinn in haled deeply and let it out through her nose. "I do know about them. I think she needs to take the opportunity to kick him in the ass and get him traveling down the road of acceptance. What I don't get is why are _you_ so against it?"

The Latina crossed her arms and reclined, diverting her eyes. "I know Finn. He's impulsive. He does stupid shit when he is hurt. I'm just afraid he is going to blow a gasket and, I don't know…like tell your dad." Quinn furrowed her brow. _Why would he do that? _"You know Finn sees him all the time. He works at a restaurant your dad has his business dinners at." Quinn did _not_ know that and her eyes widened in surprise and fear. She could totally see Finn opening his mouth and ruining everything she had going for her only to come begging for forgiveness afterwards.

"Does Rachel know?"

Santana shrugged her shoulder but shook her head as well. "Probably not. That's why I said she should just let it be for a while. I don't want to see you, you know...get hurt. I know we haven't always been 'friends' but this year has been really…nice." Quinn could almost see the pain the Latina's attempts of expression were causing her but fought to hold back her laughter. This was serious.

"I have enjoyed it to. It's nice to have real friends who have your back. Not too much of the typical high school drama." Santana nodded. "I appreciate everything you have done for me already this year. I am the happiest I think I have ever been and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed me to realize who I really am."

"Oh, don't go getting all mushy on me, Fabray." Santana interrupted and stood, making sure to keep her back to the blonde. Quinn did notice the slight sniff but chose to not press the already stretched Latina. "Get your ass up. It's time for class. Oh…and if you _do_ decide to do a threesome…call me."

"No biting…"

The Latina scoffed. "That's half the fun."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Rachel's phone buzzed in class.

**-When you see Finn this weekend. Don't talk about us or him getting over it. xQ**

She read the text over and over trying to figure out what had changed.

**- …why not? I thought that was the point of hanging out with him. xR**

**- San says he sees my dad all the time and might say something to him. xQ**

"No fucking way." Rachel said out loud and quickly ducked her head as students turned to look at her. She could feel her cheeks going read and wished everyone to turn their attention back to the front of the room.

"Ms. Berry?" Rachel closed her eyes and silently cursed herself before raising her face to meet her teacher's. "Is there something wrong?" Mr. Carson slowly approached pointing to the phone she still held in her hand. "Is there something more important than what I am teaching?"

Rachel bit back her impulsive answer and pushed the phone into her pocket.

"Actually, I am very interested in knowing what it was that you felt the whole class should be aware of with your outburst." She wasn't going to answer. "No? Then maybe you will feel more up to explaining to Principal Figgins. I'm sure you know where his office is."

"Are you serious?" The question fell out of her mouth before she could stop it and the retreating teacher turned back around.

"Very. I do not take kindly to my classes being disrupted not only by the use of prohibited cell phones but also by the use of profanity. Now, go."

Rachel sat for a second in her shock before gathering her things and exiting the class. First thing she did as soon as the door shut was pull out her phone.

**- I am being sent to Figgins' office because of you. xR**

**- …what? xQ**

**- Yeah. Because of you and your message. xR**

Rachel hesitated at the doors to Figgins' office and waited to see what Quinn had to say, any words of encouragement.

**- I'll make it up to you this weekend… xQ**

The diva raised her eyebrows. Good enough for her.

Quinn was waiting for Rachel to text her back to find out what Figgins had said and why exactly she was sent to his office in the first place. Normally if someone was caught texting they were just told to put it away. She couldn't understand what in the world Rachel Berry could have done to grant her a trip to the Principal's office. I mean, she routinely went there under her own free will, rarely under orders.

"Quinn Fabray." Her teacher called her name, She raised her head cautiously. "I have a note here that you are to report to Ms. Pillsbury's office, now." She furrowed her brow. _What the hell did Rachel do_?

The cheerleader approached the office and saw Rachel already in a seat across from the fidgeting woman's desk. Once the redhead was done straightening the pens on her desk she noticed Quinn approach and waved her inside. "Please, take a seat."

Quinn looked to Rachel with uncertain eyes and was only greeted with a shrug of the diva's shoulders. "What did you do?" The blonde whispered.

"You rubbed off on me. Apparently when the class is silent and writing notes, it is not the ideal time to swear out loud."

Quinn pulled her head back. "You don't swear."

"Like I said… you are rubbing off on me." Rachel turned her attention to the observing guidance councilor. "Ms. Pillsbury, is this meeting really necessary?"

"Uh…well. Actually, Rachel, due to some of the…the new, um, developments in your, in _both_ of your home lives, this…talk…seems very well timed. Don't you think? I mean, things must be a little awkward for two individuals such as yourself, former enemies and polar opposites on the perpetually torturous popularity scale, to find yourselves living with each other…sharing a house…close quarters?"

Neither girl responded. Quinn kept her eyes to the guidance councilor but cocked her head towards Rachel. "What exactly did you tell Figgins?" Ms. Pillsbury's eyes shifted between the girls and she nervously swallowed whatever else she was going to say.

"I told him my reaction to a very important message was understandable with our current and rather sensitive situation. He asked me to elaborate and I told him that my fathers are in the process of acquiring custody and that your message was news that could very well jeopardize the well being and happiness of one of his students."

"So, you trying to get out of Figgins' office got us both in here?" Rachel pursed her lips together. "Scratch the last text I sent you about this weekend." Rachel opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by Ms. Pillsbury.

"Well, Quinn. This is set up for both of you to be able to talk about things and your situation… However, I am most interested in y-you. Last year, _because_ of last year and what had happened with your family,…your parents." Quinn stared at her in silence, unsure of what she was actually suppose to say. "I guess, if you would like to talk, we could discuss how this all happened…why you ended up with the Berry's...Rachel."

Quinn just continued to stare expressionless, unable to tare her eyes away from the woman who was beginning to second guess herself. Finally, Quinn managed to point her finger to Rachel. "I'm dating her."

This time it was Ms. Pillsbury sat silently trying to figure out what she was suppose to say. "Uh…okay." Rachel winced in the awkwardness. "I see…so, okay…yeah." The room fell painfully silent.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel's voice almost seemed like a yell in the quiet office. "I don't mean to be offensive but I think we are handling this well on our own."

"Of course, I am just here to help. Doing so, however, is…easier to do if I can, if _you_ can…If there is a problem later and I am needed, it would be easier if I were to have, like, background information on the…situation. You see? Like this out burst in class. If I was to know what it was about I could have kept you our of Figgins', _Principal_ Figgins' office and out of potential trouble. Wouldn't you rather be here talking instead of his office? Some would…a few."

Rachel propped her elbow on the armrest and ran her fingers through her hair, glancing to Quinn for her decision. "My…my mother was unable to cope with the discovery of my sexuality and kicked me out…again. Rachel's dads took me in. They have been wonderful. After a run in with my father at lunch, they began the paper work to acquire custody. It should be final any day now, but we are worried because, well…my dad doesn't know I'm dating Rachel." She turned to the brunette to continue.

"Finn is not happy with me for breaking up with him to date his ex-girlfriend, understandably." Ms. Pillsbury nodded her head in obvious agreement with the statement. "However, he is in the position to inform Mr. Fabray if he truly wished to see Quinn and I torn apart."

"Do…do you think Finn would do something like that? I mean, he cares for you both. Doesn't he want to see you two happy?" Ms. Pillsbury looked to both girls but Quinn's eyes fell to the floor. She didn't know. She and Finn had only talked maybe once all year and that conversation ended with him denting a locker with his fist.

"He…is…less concerned with Quinn's happiness. And I do fear that he would, perhaps, impulsively tell Mr. Fabray and think that it was his chance to reconnect with me."

"Has he said something to make you believe this? I mean, Finn is a good guy. Well natured. I find it difficult to believe that he would intentionally do something to jeopardize what you two…have…found."

"He has said some things…but I don't know if they still stand. I am meeting with him tomorrow and I can get an accurate gage on his emotional stability in reference to our relationship." The woman opened her mouth to press on but Rachel interrupted her. "I really don't feel like repeating the things he said if they are no longer an accurate expression of his feelings. That is our background information." She stood up and waited for the councilor to excuse them back to class. She did.

"Right, well, if there is ever anything you two, or either of you two want to talk about…I'm here. That's my job, what I'm paid for."

Both girls nodded their head and left the office but Quinn quickly returned. "Ms. Pillsbury, if…if my dad does back out on the custody swap…is there a way for me to fight his appeal?"

"You mean, if he takes you home, is there anything you, yourself, can do to leave?" Quinn nodded. "That depends on many things. One of which is if he is a risk to your well being, physically. Of which, if I were to be informed of, I would be required by law to report it immediately." She warned as Quinn opened her mouth, causing her to shut it again. That was battle she only wanted to fight if she had to. "With cases like that you could find yourself living with a relative or perhaps foster care…the judge may allow adoption in such an event, but it is all up for interpretation. Until then, he is your father and has legal rights."

"Thank you." Quinn nodded and left to catch up to Rachel, grabbing her hand as they walked. "What exactly did you say in class to get you sent to Figgins' office?"

Rachel shied away. "I would rather not repeat the vulgarity that escaped my mouth in a moment of pure shock. But I surely wasn't expecting all of this. I am truly sorry."

"It's not your fault really. Just bad timing. So, what do you want to do about Finn?"

The diva shrugged. "I'm going to go and just act like a friend. If he tries something, I'll tell him I'm not interested. Honestly, I'll try to avoid the topic until the papers are final."

"And once they are?"

Rachel smiled. "Once I don't have to worry about your dad finding out about us, I plan on taking _you _out to a movie and Finn can sit at home by himself and sulk." They laughed and Rachel pulled the cheerleader into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, smiling into the kiss as she swallowed Quinn's moans. The blonde ran her fingers into the dark tresses and pulled her deeper into the kiss, panting and gasping for breaths during quick breaks between kisses. Rachel droped her lips to the cheerleader's neck and Quinn looked to the door, reached over and locked it, hoping no one is already inside.

"Best part about being kicked out of class…" Rachel commented as she trailed her hands up the back of Quinn's thigh to her ass and palming the flesh. "The teachers aren't expecting us back." She hooked a finger in the bottom of the cheerleader's spanks and ran it forward until she came to a rest between Quinn's thighs.

The blonde gasped as she felt Rachel pull the material away from her and slid a finger into her folds. "Have you no self-control? There could be someone in here." Rachel and Quinn both moaned as the diva slid two fingers into the moist heat and set a fast pace while rubbing her thumb to Quinn's clit.

"Are you really wanting me to stop to find out?" Rachel asked teasingly as she entered a third finger. She had no intention of stopping for anything.

"Fuck…no…" Quinn bit down on her fingers trying to hold in her moans. The sounds echoed and amplified in the large, empty tile restroom. Rachel seemed to take pride in each moan and grunt that escaped and reverberated off the walls and began thrusting faster. "Fuck…fuck…fuck…" Quinn was still sore from the other night but there was enough pleasure there to enjoy Rachel's impulses.

Rachel moved the hand she had braced against the wall and cupped Quinn's face, pulling her into a kiss and shoving her tongue deep into her mouth, needing to taste her. More moans escaped the blonde's throat and Rachel sadistically laughed into the kiss. "Are you going to scream for the whole school to hear you?"

Quinn pulled away from the kiss, biting her bottom lip, and shook her head. Rachel sped up slightly, feeling Quinn nearing her edge, and returned her mouth to that sensitive spot on her neck. "Oh, fuck…" Quinn dug her nails into Rachel's back and bit down on her shoulder as her muscles clamped around the diva's fingers. The blonde began to convulse and muffled her screams enough they came out as squeaks and squeals until the last wave passed and she managed breath again.

"I don't know what it is…but I just can't get enough of you." Rachel confessed resting her forehead to Quinn's, their panting falling in sync. "And every time I have you…I just feel like crying. A happy cry."

"I know." Quinn's voice was barely a whisper as she ran her hands through Rachel's hair. "I know." They stayed there kissing and smiling at each other until the bell rang. It was only then that Rachel pulled away to see if the stalls were empty.

"Coast is clear." She joked. "May I escort you to class?" The diva extended her hand for Quinn to take.

"I would love that."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright. Wrapping up some drama here then onto the fun stuff again. I've got a couple more chapters to this one before I think I am going to start the new one. We shall see.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

It was noon on Saturday by the time Quinn returned home from the additional Cheerio's practice Coach Sylvester had scheduled. She figured Rachel had already left with Finn and hoped everything was going well. There were so many things that could go wrong that she had spent all night awake, tormenting herself with what ifs. What if Finn got pissed and told her dad? What if her mom let it slip? What if someone from school had parents that worked with her dad? What if he was shown the video of her and Rachel doing body shots? So much…too much. She felt herself slide to the edge of her emotional stability and begin to teeter.

She entered the house and went straight to her and Rachel's bedroom but stopped at the door, looking around at the room fearing it my be one of the last times she would see it. She knew she was being as overdramatic as Rachel typically was, but was not ignorant to the fact that if her father did find out she was dating a girl, sharing her bed, he would send her away to one of those cultish religious schools to 'fix' her and she would probably never return to McKinley High School again. Quinn could handle losing her Head Cheerleader title, and the friends until after high school, but she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Rachel for two years.

Rachel Barbara Berry. How did she never see the girl like she did now? How could she have spent so much time talking to her, berating her, calling her names, and never realized how much she really meant to her? How could she have looked into those eyes and not seen the sensitive sweetheart who oozed concern and support? How could she have seen that smile and not lost herself in the brunette's positive nature, allowing it to pull her from her unhappiness? How could she have heard that voice or that laugh and not found herself mesmerized by it's pureness? She had found it all now, and it was far too much to lose.

Quinn tried to drown out the negative thoughts with a long shower and fresh change of close, but they barely pushed them away. Now she found herself wandering the house in search of something to occupy her mind and time. But the house seemed barren, lifeless without Rachel there.

Quinn poked her head into the office and found Joshua behind the desk typing away at the computer and she knocked.

"I thought I heard you get home. How was practice?" He repositioned his glasses and pushed away from the computer as she entered the room. The office was probably the most formal room in the Berry house and that was only due to the walls of dark wooden bookshelves and dim lighting. But it still managed to feel inviting with large oversized chairs that Quinn loved to curl up in. She often found herself there studying when Rachel was at one of her classes.

She took her seat and curled her legs up into the chair. "It was good. The new routine is coming along nicely. There was minimal yelling by Coach Sylvester, and I am happy to say none of it was directed towards me."

Joshua smiled. "I'm glad to head that." He took a moment to study her, noting the absence of a certain spark she always possessed. That little light of life. "Are you alright? You seem a little off?"

Quinn's attention had been on the book shelf but now slowly moved to the concerned man as she nodded lightly. "Just drained, emotionally. Everything has been building up for so long now, just waiting for it to come to a head for either good or bad."

He nodded his head in understanding, still studying her. "You're a good kid, you know that, right?" His comment caught her off guard. "From that first night that you ate dinner with us, I liked you. I knew who you were and everything that you had done to Rachel, but when I saw you, I liked you. You have a strength unlike any I have seen. At the time, you may not have known who you were or even what you wanted, but you were able to handle a very awkward and stressful situation with dignity, grace, and maturity. Even as you ran to your car I had respect for you. It has only grown since."

Quinn sat silent for a moment, processing the massive and probably most genuine compliment she had ever been paid. "Thank you, but I don't think I deserve your kind words."

The man's body language shift as if he were expecting her to say that. "Why not?"

"I've done horrible things."

"We all have. But you had the strength and courage to apologize and have been granted forgiveness. So why do you still feel like you don't deserve my respect?"

She didn't know. She just didn't. So she remained silent.

"May I ask you a question, Quinn?" She nodded slowly, unsure of what to expect. "Do you ever cry?" The question took her back more than anything else he had said earlier. She cried all the time, or had been. Lately, she didn't have much of a reason to. "I ask because of that day we took you to lunch and met your father. Even after all those horrible things he said, you never cried."

"I cry." She didn't even realize she had spoken until her voice rang back in her ears. "Just not in front of people."

Joshua tilted his head in concern. "Why not? That is when you should have someone there, to comfort you."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't want people to see me cry." She was fighting back years as she spoke. There was so much built up that she hadn't dealt with yet. "The crying makes me vulnerable." She stated as she picked at the arm rest with her fingers. "It's a weakness."

"So, if you see Rachel cry, it means she's weak."

"No." Quinn's eyes snapped to his as fast as she answered. When Rachel cried she was hurt and needed to be comforted. She wasn't weak, she was wounded.

"But it does for you?" She nodded impulsively. "So you hold it all in?…Tell me something. Do you believe the harder you cry, the more broken you are?"

Something about the way he said it made Quinn wonder if he had heard this all before. "Yes."

He smiled softly. "My dad use to say 'tears are fine, crying is not'. Tear production is a natural process. You tear when you laugh, when your eyes are dry…when you sneeze. Sobbing was a sign you were broken. But you know what I discovered as I grew up?" Quinn shook her head, eager to hear what he had to say. His father sounded a lot like hers. "I found out my father was full of shit." She couldn't hold back her laugh. "I have never felt more relieved and less stressed than I did after my first big cry. It was freeing. Not a weakness. You have years of pent up emotion dying to get out…it needs out."

He made it sound so easy. But even as he finished speaking, Quinn was swallowing her emotions. There was too much pain there to be let out. She would deal with it later…

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

Rachel and Finn's lunch was disastrous, or it would have been if it was a date. She let him talk about football, the games she had gone to (even though it was to watch Quinn), the practices, some of his classes, and the glee assignment with Puck. All while she sat silently, replying with minimal syllables and fake smiles.

"So how are things with you?"

Rachel took her time chewing her last bite of food before answering. "Everything is good. Classes as good. Home is good. Everything is good." And quickly filled her mouth again.

He had noticed that she was avoiding the most obvious topic of all. "How are you and Quinn?"

She pleaded that this would remain a civil conversation. "Quinn and I are great. Wonderful." Her nervousness played through in her voice and he furrowed his brow.

"Are you sure? She's not, like, being mean to you, is she?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. I understand the two of you haven't had an opportunity to talk," _Not like he really wanted to anyway_. "But she is nothing like she use to be." Rachel could have gushed about how wonderful Quinn has been but she saw Finn's jam clinch.

"You know, I see her dad a lot." Rachel's breath caught and her heart began pounding in her chest as she searched his words and tone for any sign of a threat.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. He is always coming to the restaurant I work at. You know he apologized to me?" Rachel's expression of shock was enough to urge him to continue. "Yeah, he said that he learned I was telling the truth when I said Quinn and I didn't have sex, that she had _cheated_ on me, and _lied _about the baby being mine." She tried to ignore his choice of words to emphasis. "He said he was sorry that she put me through that kind of emotional pain."

"She is too, you know." Rachel snapped.

Finn hesitated, taking another bite of his meal. "That's what she said." Rachel could tell he didn't really believe her, but fought the urge to say something. If things were already getting heated now, it was going to be a disastrous movie as well. She needed to change the topic.

"How are things with your mom and Burt?"

That did the trick. It kept him talking until the arrived at the movies and gave her a topic she could honestly and openly comment on as a concerned friend. Despite her best attempts, he paid for both the meal and the tickets for the movie. She insisted that she was more than capable of handling it and that it was inappropriate of him, a friend, to pay for everything. He argued that it would be easier on the waiter not to split the bill and the movie theater was so busy that it was more convenient to buy both tickets at once. It was logical.

The movie theater was uncharacteristically busy and Rachel nearly got lost in the crowd. Worst part about being short, best part about being there with Finn. He was a head taller than everyone else there and raced back to find her. He grabbed her hand and guided her through the chaos and into their theater but never tried to relinquish her hand. She had to pull it away from his firm grip and noticed the irritation her actions caused him.

Rachel hesitated following him up to their seats and took a deep breath to calm herself. _Just get through the movie and go home. Simple. Watch a movie, no talking, then go home. _No more than two and half hours and she would have completed the first step in maintaining a friendly relationship with Finn, showing him she is serious about being only friends. She took her seat next to him and he draped his arm around her chair. He wasn't touching her so she let it slide, she liked having the armrest anyway. Give him a little to keep him happy, but not enough to lead him on.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. New text.

**- How is your date going? xS**

"Who is it? Quinn checking up on you?" Finn asked leaning over to see as she pulled the phone away.

"Actually, it is Santana. She's…wanting to make sure you are behaving." He shifted his weight and retracted his arm from her chair with the reminder that other people actually did approve of her and Quinn's relationship. He wasn't doing Rachel a favor by trying to pull her back to the heterosexual world.

"Do her henchmen always check up on you?" She heard him mumble under his breath.

"They have become friends of mine as well, you know." She texted Santana back.

**- Could be better. Could be much worse. xR**

"Friends? Do you really think the care about you?"

**- Tell him if he doesn't behave I'll kick his ass. He messes with you, he messes with me. xS**

Rachel showed him Santana's reply. "It appears so." Right on a well timed cue the movie started.

It was a horrible movie but it was a distraction from the awkward situation. The only reminders that Finn was even there were the few times he tried to rest his hand on her shoulder or knee, each of which she shrugged off and ignored. His attempts became less persistent as the movie progressed. When it ended he guided her out of the building by the hand but willingly released her when they emerged from the crowd. Maybe he was starting to understand. Then again, maybe not. He still insisted upon opening her car door and escorting her up to her house.

"This afternoon was a good beginning of rekindling our friendship. I hope that soon we will be able to speak openly and honestly as we once did without the awkwardness." He looked out across the yard and nodded his head, not really hearing what she was saying. "Alright then, I will see you Monday at school." She bit her lips between her teeth when he didn't respond and entered the house but the door caught before it closed.

"Rachel," She opened it back up and Finn let himself inside. "Can we talk?"

_Was that not the whole point of this afternoon? _"Uh, sure." She closed the door behind him and they walked to the living room.

He looked at her intently and stepped closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I want to understand. I am trying to understand, but I just can't see it. I know you and how you are. You are one of the most forgiving and caring people I have ever met so I see where you might care for Quinn, but do you really think she can care for you like that?"

"Finn," Rachel raised her hand to stop him but he ignored her.

"This is _Quinn Fabray _we are talking about. The girl who hurt you-"

"She's changed." She snapped and her voice rang through the house.

"People don't change, Rachel. How can you forget all those nights you said you cried yourself to sleep because of her? What about all those names she called you? Don't you remember all the pain she caused you."

"She won't hurt me, Finn. And I think you should leave, now." Rachel quickly moved to the front door and opened it. He followed and closed it.

"Rachel, all she has ever done is hurt you."

She opened the door again and stood in front of it so he couldn't shut it again. "Get out!" Joshua and Michael emerged from different rooms to see what was the batter but Finn's attention was pinned to the blonde who froze on the stairs as her eyes met his. He pointed to her and looked to Rachel.

"She doesn't love you. She's the same person she was last year. She's a lying, cold-hearted, manipulative, bitc-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Michael stepped forward.

"Mr. Berry, you don't know Quinn like I do. She is using-"

"I know her better." Michael corrected him. "She lives with us. Eats with us. Talks with us. She has been nothing but open and honest with us. She has told us everything she has done and why. She was never tried to hide her guilt, nor her regret. She _does_ care for my daughter and hast lost so much for it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Berry. But she hasn't really lost anything." Michael's eyes widened. "She still has her friends, her popularity. Santana threatens anyone who tries to take it away. She still has all the attention she could ever want."

Michael took another step closer to the tall boy. "And what about her family? Has she not lost them?"

"She traded in an overly strict father and drunk mother for two caring parents who let her do pretty much anything she wants including their daughter."

The room fell silent and unmoving until Michael found the strength to turn his back to the quarterback and return to his husband's side instead of punching Finn in the face. Rachel, however, had a very different reaction. She approached Finn, slapped him across the face, fisted his shirt, and pulled him out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"Let me be very clear here, Finn. I honestly don't care if Quinn is the same person she always was and turns around tomorrow and slushies me. Take her out of the equation. Let's just look at me and you." She pushed him back across the yard to his car. "I was unhappy with you. I hated every date we had because it always ended in a fight or me feeling like I had wasted an evening I could have spent reorganizing my playbill collection. I will never, _ever_ be interested in dating you again. Period! I am willing to be your friends and nothing more. _Nothing_ more. If you persist with your hurtful quest for vengeance against Quinn, I will no longer be interested in even a friendship with you. If you really care about me, you would want to see me happy. And she makes me happy. Not you…A _friendship _with you would make me happy. Take it or leave it, those are your choices."

He stood there dumbfounded as Rachel stormed off in a fashion less like the diva and more like the HBIC attitude Quinn was known for. She flung the door open and slammed it shut behind her, kicking it in her frustration. She rested her head against the cool surface calming her breath before turning around to an empty room. She check the kitchen and the office before running up the stairs to her bedroom where she found her fathers kneeling in front of a hyperventilating blonde sitting on the bed.

"Rachel," Michael called for her and cleared her a path to Quinn. She threw her arms around the cheerleader who collapsed into her arms sobbing.

"He's going to tell. He's going to say something, Rachel. He's going to." The brunette instantly teared but out of heart break for her girlfriend.

Joshua looked to Rachel. "Tell who? Tell what?"

Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and composed herself enough to answer. "Mr. Fabray doesn't know Quinn is…that we are dating. If he finds out he will stop the paperwork and send her away. Finn sees him all the time and is upset enough that he…"

"No." Joshua shook his head and pulled at Quinn until she sat up and looked to him. "Quinn, no. He isn't going to do that. When I talked to you earlier I had just gotten an email from Mark, our lawyer. Everything is final. We were planning on telling you at dinner tonight. You aren't going anywhere. It's okay." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's official?" She voice was scratchy and no more than a whisper.

He nodded. "You are all ours now. You don't have to worry about anything Finn might say to your dad. I really don't think he would anyway. He may be upset but I don't think he really wants to do something that drastic."

"It's official?" She asked again for verification, a slight smile played on her lips. Both men nodded and grinned. Quinn turned to Rachel. "It's official…you're stuck with me."

All three of the Berry's laughed. "I hope I always will be. So, no more worrying…that is good. Very, very good."

"What about, what about Finn and glee?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and pulled the blonde into another hug, kissing the top of her head. "Who cares. It's Mr. Schuster's problem now. I did my part. And there is always the hope that Finn will grow up between now and Sectionals."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alrighty. So I have decided this fic will have 25 chapters, soooo there are only two more. Then I will be starting the follow up to it. I'll let you know about that one when I post the last chapter of this one.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

"What are your fantasies? I mean, we have lived out a few of mine. Maybe we could work on a few of yours now."

Quinn turned around in the shower to face the diva, her brow already lowered. "It would be one thing if you were asking out of genuine curiosity, but _you_, are simply wanting more sex and feel this would be the easier route to getting it."

_Busted. _Well, it's not like it wasn't glaringly obvious. "I…I do. _But! _But I can't help you're so irresistible." Quinn's expression of disapproval was unwavering. Fine. Time to play dirty. Rachel stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked in annoyance. This was a Rachel storm off just like any other.

"To give you space." Rachel replied flatly, wringing her hair dry with a second towel. "I'm sorry I was wanting to be intimate."

"Rachel, that's not fair." The blonde felt a pang of guilt. "Isn't this like emotional abuse or something?"

"So, I'm abusing you now?"

Quinn shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. "I would just like to have a conversation with you that didn't turn into sex." Rachel opened her mouth to rebut but Quinn quickly pecked her lips to cut her off. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, Baby. Because I do. I really, really love you lovin'. I just also like to talk with you…to cuddle…"

"Quinn…"

"Rachel…"

"I'm trying to understand what you are saying. And I really think I get it…maybe. But I'm having a really hard time taking this no sex thing seriously when you are standing in front of me naked." Quinn scoffed and snatched the towel from Rachel's hands and covered her front with it. "Ah! See. Now I totally get it. So…I want to take you out on a date."

All the aggravation faded from Quinn's face. "A date?"

Rachel nodded. "We have never officially been on a date and I would like to take you on one." _Bingo! _Quinn slowly allowed her smile to grow into a grin and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, causing her towel to fall to the ground. "Uh, you're naked again." Rachel pointed out.

Quinn gently kissed her lips teasingly. "Am I?" Rachel nodded. "Well, what should we do about that?" Quinn trailed her index finger down Rachel's neck and passed her collar bone to the top of the towel she was wrapped in.

The diva feigned innocence. "Talk?…Cuddle?…"

Quinn hooked her finger in the towel and pulled it open, allowing it to join hers on the floor. "Don't be a smart ass. It doesn't look good on you." The blonde placed another light kiss to her lips before cupping her face and deepening it with the addition of her tongue.

"Language." Rachel warned running her hands up and down the cheerleader's bare sides.

"Get dressed." Quinn pushed away from her girlfriend and turned her attention to the mirror.

Rachel stood in shock. This wasn't suppose to happen. "What?" Quinn ignored her question and Rachel left the bathroom indescribably frustrated. "Are you serious, Quinn?"

"Yes. Now hurry up."

Rachel slid on her new jean. Santana said they would show off her ass in ways her skirts never could. "And where are we going in such a hurry?"

"My house." Quinn called from the bathroom causing Rachel to fumble with her button. _Her _house? She thought _this_ was her house now. "It's 3:30 and Mom gets off work at 5, so wee need to hurry if we are going to have time."

"Time for what?" Rachel threw on the nearest clean shirt and returned to the bathroom, met by Quinn's darkening hazel eyes.

"Time for you to fuck me…in their bed."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Tell me again why we had to park down the street but are walking up to the front door in broad daylight?"

Quinn turned the key and pushed the door open for Rachel to enter. "Just in case she comes home early. It is possible to sneak out but a car in the driveway is kind of a give away. Remember, I'm not allowed to be here anymore. My stuff is probably already packed up in boxes."

They were breaking and entering. They could go to jail. If Rachel wasn't so turned on by the idea she may have objected. The hand on her ass, guiding her up the stairs helped her forget the legal ramifications as well. The two girls ignored Quinn's room and never remarked on the boxes stacked inside and continued to her parents room, pushing the heavy door open. All Rachel could see was the biggest four post bed she had ever seen and a very eager Quinn place herself on it. The bed seemed to swallow her as she threw the comforter onto the ground.

Rachel leaned against the door frame and locked onto Quinn's seductive gaze as she lifted her light cotton shirt over her head, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Rachel's mouth went dry at the sight. She was in the Fabray house… the bedroom of the most self-righteous and homophobic people in all of Lima, about to have sex with their youngest daughter, in their bed. Quinn had some amazing fantasies.

The blonde removed her shorts and thong while Rachel gawked and shifted in her anticipation. Quinn reclined back on the bed and slowly ran her hands over her breasts, massaging them, writhing in the mattress. She moaned loudly, working the diva up, before lowering a hand down her abdomen until it disappeared between her thighs and she arched her back at the touch. Rachel found herself moving closer, attempting to find sight of the blonde's busy fingers, stripping away her own clothes with each step. By the time she removed her panties, they were soaked through.

"Rachel?" The brunette climbed the foot of the bed and trailed hot, wet kisses up Quinn's legs, parting them as she went. She removed the cheerleader's fingers, sucking them clean in her mouth, before pressing her tongue to the length of her slit. Quinn gasped and then whimpered as Rachel's tongue flicked her clit. "Fuck."

Rachel couldn't wait. She needed Quinn. Needed to feel her. She ran her middle and index fingers through the slickness and entered the girl, smiling as the muscular walls gripped at her fingers in need. She waited until the blonde relaxed before she withdrew them completely, adding her ring finger and stretched her girlfriend wider.

"Oh, god, yes. Fuck." Quinn grabbed hold of the diva's brown locks every time she halted her agonizingly slow pulses into her core. "Rachel…please…" Rachel continued her torturous pace and kissed the inside of Quinn's thigh before turning her attention to her clit. Just as slowly she swirled her tongue over the sensitive nub before gently sucking it between her lips. "Please, Baby."

Quinn lifted her hips attempting to find the desired pressure but Rachel had come to know the blonde well and anticipated each buck of her hips which caught only air as she pulled away. She replaced her tongue with light grazes of her thumb and trailed kisses over the cheerleader's toned stomach. The stomach her mother had praised her on recovering after she shamed them by becoming pregnant. Rachel loved that stomach. Her kisses reached Quinn's small breasts, taking each into her mouth and Quinn's breath caught in her throat. The breasts her father use to say were Quinn's only flaw that might keep her from finding a suitable husband. Cheerleading had stunted them, but they were the perfect size for Rachel's hands.

She moved to the panting blonde's jaw line, strong and defined. Too many times had it been bruised by her father's angered fists. Never again. Rachel's lips caressed away past scars. Her lips, once busted and blood, were now Rachel's, soft and tender, gentle. With a single kiss, they made all of the diva's problems and heart ache fade away.

"I love you." The words were whispered in Quinn's ears before Rachel kissed away the single tear that fell from the blonde's eye.

"I love you too." Their lips pressed together with passion and desire, a need to have the other closed that was possible. "I need you." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck as she increased her pace and pressed more firmly with her thumb. "Fuck…yes…"

Rachel sped up her rhythm again as her muscles burned from the pace. The blonde lifted off the mattress, pressing into the brunette's hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Rachel could feel her walls clamping down making it harder to move so she slammed her fingers in with more force, her palm connecting with her clit, over and over while Quinn's nails dug into her back and yanked at her parents sheets. "Yes! Rachel! Fuck!"

The bed shook with the violent convulsions of Quinn's body and the windows rattled from her screams of ecstasy. Rachel never stopped her hand movements and could feel her girlfriend's body gripping again. She lowered her free hand between her own legs. She was so aroused it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Quinn's eyes slammed shut again as her second orgasm wracked her body. Her deep moans of satisfaction pushed Rachel into her own and they shook together until exhaustion consumed them.

"We…we can't fall asleep." Quinn warned the panting brunette as she tucked her head under the cheerleader's chin.

"I know…but I can't move…" She could still feel light spasms of Quinn's muscles as she lay there, tracing her finger tips over the blonde's toned stomach muscles.

_Slam!_

Both girls held their breath until the hear the keys clang against the table. Adrenaline is an amazing thing, Rachel thought to herself as she and Quinn scrambled to get dressed, peering out of the bedroom door way for any sign of company approaching.

"We need to get to my room." Quinn whispered.

Rachel's heart pounded as she stepped into the hallway and inched closer to the stairway. Why did Quinn have to have the first bedroom? The brunette froze as she caught sight of Mr. Fabray standing at the front door rummaging through the mail. They hadn't even thought of _him_. He placed some of the papers down, reading one of the few he still held onto as he took the first step up the stairs. Quinn pushed Rachel into her old room and behind the half opened door just as the oblivious man passed.

"Oh, shit…the comforter is still on the floor." Quinn spoke into Rachel's ear. The brunette nearly threw up. Quinn peaked through the crack of the door and saw her father still reading his mail, standing in the middle of the hallway. "Go out the window. I'll be there in a minute. Go."

Thankfully, Quinn pushed her again, otherwise she would have never moved. Gently she pushed the window open praying, actually praying, it didn't squeak before hoisting herself out and to the right of the window. Why did Quinn have to have a room on the second floor?

The cheerleader's eyes had been glued to her father but now it was her turn. Then he moved…Further down the hallway towards his room. She counted: one step, two, three…then nothing. Time to go. She sprinted across her room on her tiptoes to the window pulling in shut behind her, shifting to the opposite side of the window as Rachel.

"How do we get down?"

"There's a tree around the back here." Quinn motioned for Rachel to follow. The brunette stole a quick glance in the window as she passed, witnessing a rather angry looking Mr. Fabray storm down the hallway.

"We need to hurry!" Both girls clambered to the tree, nearly sliding down it to the ground before running through their neighbor's bushes. Thankfully the Fabray's enjoyed showing off the hot tub and large pool to their neighbors and never invested in a privacy fences.

"Did he see you?" Quinn asked as the reached the car, slammed the doors shut and drove away quickly.

"No! But he looked really pissed as he passed the door." He hands were shaking uncontrollably. "You and your fantasies…"

"Whatever. You fucked me in the school parking for anyone walking by to see, so don't even go there."

"There wouldn't have been any fear of someone seeing if you weren't so loud." Quinn gave her the death flare. Rachel hadn't been on the receiving end of that for a loooooong time and shut her mouth tightly.

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"Ho-ly-shit!" You two have more balls than _I _do." Santana admitted, flabbergasted at the daredevils' description of their near escape. "Berry, how did you not shit yourself?"

Rachel was laying with her head in Quinn's lap on the Latina's couch. "Honestly, I don't know. I nearly threw up when he walked down the hallway right past us. And again when Quinn mentioned the blankets were still on the floor."

Santana collapsed into the cushioned chair next to them. "You are my new hero, you know that? I have done it in their bed before, but never with fear of them finding out, let alone walking in on me." Rachel beamed at her accomplishment. "And! And!" The Latina chimed eagerly nearly falling out of her chair. "You got her off twice! Those sheets are going to be garbage."

Quinn blushed uncontrollably. "I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight. I'm going to be worrying that the cops are going to come and arrest us. It is obvious what happened in that bed and it would be fairly easy to guess who did it. I mean, who else would break in, _with a key_, have sex, and leave without stealing anything?"

"I'm worried about that too, actually." Rachel confessed.

"Just say you were here for the last few hours. Give you an alibi." Santana offered.

"An alibi for what, Mi hija?" The trio froze,

"Uh, well. You know how Quinn's parents kicked her out again, right?" A short woman entered the room and gave Quinn an apologetic look in response. "Well, she and Berry went back to…get something Quinn has been wanting for a while and Mr. Fabray almost caught them. I told them that if he called the cops to tell them they were over here at the time."

The older woman kissed her daughter on the forehead and exited the room. "They were here all day actually." Her mother corrected her.

"I love your mom, San. She's amazing." Quinn gushed and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So, Q, what are your other deepest desires? I mean, you two have already knocked some out of the park. You need to pace yourselves."

"Rachel said we can't do any more of mine."

The shorter brunette scoffed and turned her face up to her girlfriend. "I _never_ said that. All I said was 'you and your fantasies'. Not that we couldn't do them."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "For someone who was so set on hanging on to her virginity, you really are a horndog."

Santana smirked. "She has a point, Berry. Quinn has all the control in your relationship because you can't control your urges. If she wants something all she has to do is not put out."

"I'm sorry. I like having sex with my girlfriend. It's not like I'm Noah and will sleep with anyone just to get off."

The blonde bent down and kissed the pouting lips. "I know. And that's one of the reasons I love you. It's nice to be wanted and know it's only me that you want."

"Ugh, if you two are going to be mushy you can leave." Santana remarked as she left the room.

"Are we mushy?" Rachel asked playfully laying on her back to look up to Quinn who nodded. "What's better? Being mushy, or being sexy?"

"Oooh, now that is a hard one. Mushy is cute, sweet, and adorable. But sexy is…just _sexy, _and sexy is nice." Rachel broke into a devious smile and eyed the door Santana had exited through before sitting up. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked nervously but interested as Rachel repositioned herself to sit facing Quinn, straddling her lap.

Rachel ran the palms of her hands over her girlfriends neck, down to her collarbone and back. "Santana doesn't like it when we are mushy around her. Wonder what she would say if we were being sexy around her." The blonde smirked and shook her head in disbelief but ran her hands up Rachel's legs and rested them on her ass. The diva attacked the blonde's lips with eagerness, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and nipping it before she released it. Quinn was losing herself in Rachel's touches and kisses and began to inch one hand up the back of her shirt.

"What the fuck? Dudes…" Rachel glanced over her shoulder and smiled to Santana as she reentered the room. "Actually, wait…don't stop. Keep going." Quinn blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment but Rachel seemed unphased and began kissing her neck, dropping her hands to the bottom of her shirt before wracking her nails along the blonde's stomach.

"Rachel…"

She kissed a line over Quinn's jaw and licked the shell of her ear. "What? She said not to stop." She slid her hands up to Quinn's breasts and kneaded them. "So why should we?"

Quinn swallowed hard and licked her lips, resting her head back against the couch and shut her eyes. "Because…because…um…" Her words failed her but her eyes opened when she heard Rachel moan. Santana was standing behind the brunette and placed a heated kiss on the crook of her neck and massaged her shoulder with her hand. It was so hot to watch as Rachel leaned back into the Latina's kiss and gasped with the light bite she delivered to the glistening skin. "Fuck."

Santana smirked before placing another kiss on Rachel's neck. "Have you two worked out your jealousy issues yet?" Quinn nodded. She didn't really know if they had, but Rachel wasn't seeming to mind Santana being there. "So…"

"…your mom is home."

Santana laughed and backed away from the couple and took a seat in her chair again. "Yeah…Unfortunately."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: One more chapter. I almost hate for it to end but I think it would be best to move forward. The follow up is going to start the day they leave for college. Lots of the good stuff in the works. Humor, sexytimes, fluff, all the cuteness that is Faberry...and a little drama in. Plus another character to help keep the banter going. I'll let you know what it will be called as soon as I figure it out... Hope you will follow it as well. **

**~/~/~/~/~**

"It's weird." Quinn stated staring across the cafeteria.

"What is?" Santana asked ignoring the blonde's distraction.

"He hasn't said anything. He hasn't even looked at me, or given me the death stare…nothing." Santana followed Quinn's line of vision and rested on Finn who was happily eating lunch with some of the other football jocks. She had been expecting him to be pissy at least. Instead he was simply Finn, as if nothing had ever happened. It was all very strange.

"Would you rather he did? Besides, it's not surprising after Berry said what she said to him. You two have, like, swapped personalities."

"Have we?" Quinn kept her eyes glued to the quarterback, trying to get a read on him.

"Yeah. She's grown a backbone and is cool as hell while you have picked up her annoying habit of rambling and stalkerish tendencies. Will you stop staring at him?" Quinn finally turned her attention away from Finn and down to her tray. "Just be thankful he has managed to go a week without doing something stupid."

Quinn nodded. That was a good thing. It didn't matter that it was totally unexpected. "So, what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Santana smirked. "I was thinking that we were overdue for a girls night, but B is going out of town with her family and my mom will be home all weekend. How do things look in the Berry House?"

"Vacant. Joshua has some sort of business meeting to go to in Dayton and Michael went along to keep him company. Fate seems to have played a hand."

"In what?" Rachel asked as she set her tray down and kissed Quinn before she took her own seat.

"Santana was thinking about having a girl's night and your dads are out of town. So it seems too perfect." Rachel nodded.

"How come I am just hearing about this moment of time when all parents will be absent?" Santana asked pretending to be hurt. "This should have been planned from the moment you first found out. I demand and explanation." She slammed her hand down on the table.

Rachel was unimpressed. "Because you would have insisted upon coming over every night and that would have interfered with my plans of sexual depravity." Quinn turned to glare at the diva but Rachel ignored her, keeping her eyes on Santana and allowing the moment of silence to pass.

"See, Q." She pointed across the table to Rachel who looked a little confused." Cool as hell, I tell you. So, you have plans _all_ weekend?"

Rachel beamed. "Tonight is free."

Santana nodded her head in agreement. "Then it is set. Tonight we shall get drunk and have fun."

"Do I not have a say in any of this?" Quinn asked shifting her eyes between the brunettes who refused to look at her as they shook their heads.

"You'd be out numbered anyway." Rachel informed her.

"I don't like feeling defeated." Quinn complained genuinely.

The Latina laughed and stole a fry off of Rachel's tray. "You can't be defeated if you weren't even allowed to play the game." Rachel snickered at the comment leaving Quinn lost and uneasy in this odd relationship the three of them had going on.

"This is just scary."

"What is? That Berry and I actually get along or that you no longer have control?"

"I always knew you were too much alike. I don't like not having control over at least myself."

Rachel finally looked to Quinn with a serious expression on her face. "So I guess you wouldn't be up for any bondage then?"

The blonde's jaw dropped and Santana covered her laugh with her hand. "Are you frickin' serious?"

Rachel burst into laughter at the pure shock on Quinn's face. "I may have my kinky moments, but I can honestly say, that is not one of my fantasies. You can relax." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn. I was looking forward to hearing those details." Santana commented stealing another fry

"Shut up. You are a bad enough influence on her as it is."

~~~/~~~\\\~~~/~~~\\\~~~

"You've let me down Santana."

The Latina took the bottle from Rachel and returned to her spot on the love seat. "And how the hell did I do that, Berry?" Rachel pointed to the empty bottle on the coffee table. "Well, next time give me more than six hours notice if you want a decent selection of alcohol, so stop your bitching. We still have another one in the kitchen."

"But no shot glasses?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, it was your girlfriend who forgot to grab them when her gay ass was thrown out of the house. Besides, I figured we have all kissed each other, sharing bottles is nothing."

"How do you even get this stuff? You can't pass as twenty-one."

The Latina took a sip from the almost empty second bottle. "If I told you that…I would have to kill you and then Q would kill me. So, it is best that we just pretend it magically appeared via the Bourbon Bunny."

Rachel furrowed her brow and stared at the brunette across the room. "Are you drunk already?"

"If I'm not I will be soon." She up ended the bottle again. "Here. Finish this one up with Blondie. And where is she?"

"Right here." Quinn chimed entering the living room and taking the bottle from Rachel's hand. "Had to get out of that uniform."

"Q, are you wearing Berry's shorts? Because those are so short I can see your ass cheeks."

Rachel grabbed Quinn around the waist and pulled her down to the couch next to her. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. Does it bother you that I like looking at your girlfriends ass?"

Rachel shook her head. "You're human. It's understandable." Rachel answered taking the bottle back from Quinn.

"Good to see you two really have worked out your jealousy issues. Any chance of progressing from our heated moment last Sunday?"

Rachel turned to Quinn and ran the back of her fingers up and down her neck, waiting for her to respond. It was her decision to make. Rachel wasn't going to push her. They had talked about having a threesome again after their experience on Sunday and Quinn's thoughts on the topic had shifted slightly. Santana was the natural choice as the addition. She and Quinn had already had sex so it wasn't anything new to their friendship. Nothing would turn weird or awkward between them. "That was pretty hot wasn't it?"

Santana smirked and nodded. "It could have been a hell of a lot hotter if my mom hadn't been home. Berry was ready to go and you were just about there." Shit. She was just about there now. Between replaying her memories, Santana talking about it now, and Rachel's touching grazes on her neck, she was getting on edge. And Rachel had noticed.

The diva finished off the rest of the bottle and turned her attention to the Latina. "Can you go to the kitchen and get the last bottle?" She watched as Santana left the room, knowing she understood what Rachel really wanted; time. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Quinn turned her head to look at her girlfriend with darkening hazel eyes. "Yes." She kissed the palm of Rachel hand and sucked her thumb into her mouth, catching Rachel off guard. She had been expecting a little more reluctance.

"…okay…"

Quinn moved to straddle Rachel's lap just as the brunette had done to her Sunday. This time it was Rachel who was wide-eyed and uncertain as Quinn worked her mouth against the sensitive skin of her neck and ran her hands over the diva's chest.

"Besides, I've been with both you and Santana. This isn't anything new for me…just you." The blonde leaned back, dropped her hands to the bottom or Rachel's shirt, and began lifting the material but stopped.

"You two aren't the type to waste any time are you?" Santana asked standing in the entrance way before setting the bottle down and moving to stand behind Quinn. "I guess we should see if Berry really wont have issues sharing." The Latina slowly ran her hands up Quinn's arms, drawing chill bumps as she went. When she reached Quinn's shoulders she kissed the soft skin, and trailed her hands back down and intertwined their fingers when they met. Santana worked over to the other side of the blonde's neck and lowered their conjoined hands to Quinn's shorts and massaged the sensitive area though the light material. Kissing Quinn's neck and suckling her earlobe, Santana watched Rachel's reaction from the corner of her eye and how her breath caught every time the blonde moaned. She was fine with this. "So here or up stairs?"

Quinn used Santana's embrace to balance her as she stood up from Rachel's lap. "The guest room. Our bedroom is _our _bedroom." Rachel nodded in agreement and followed the seductive blonde as she led Santana up the stairs by the hand and into the guest room. The blonde released Santana's hand so the Latina could sit on the bed and watch as she cupped Rachel's face and passionately kissed her, massaging the diva's tongue with her own. Rachel ran the palms of her hands up the back of Quinn's legs to where her ass was nearly hanging out of her shorts, kneading the flesh.

Once Rachel let her inhabitations go there was no stopping her. She quickly discarded the blonde's shirt and looked for Santana to join. The Latina ran her warm palms over the cheerleader's stomach as she moved to stand behind her once more, teasingly inching one downward and the other up to the vacant breast as Rachel attached her mouth to the blonde's other small breast. "oh…fuck…"

"Not yet." Santana teased, running her fingers through the blonde curls under Quinn's shorts. "Playtime before business." The blonde gasped as Rachel bit down on her erect nipple before sucking it into her mouth. "Now let's get you out of these shorts." Santana guided the material down to the floor and let Quinn step out of them before trailing kisses upward, biting her plump bottom, then continuing up her back with hot kisses and licks of her tongue. Rachel was getting impatient and moved the blonde to lay down on the bed, nearly climbing on top of her until Santana's arm caught her around the waist and turned her around. "You are still a little overdressed, Berry." Santana lifted her shirt and bra over her head and attacked her lips with wet, open mouth kisses while Quinn unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

The head cheerleader's hands roamed all over Rachel's bare skin, up and down her back, cupping her ass, wracking nails over her torso. Four hands raced over her skin as Santana worked her breast and the diva began to feel light headed under the stimulation. Quinn's hands left Rachel's stomach and moved forward to begin to unhook Santana's belt while the Latina continued to explore Rachel's mouth with her tongue. The blonde released the button on Santana's jeans and lowered the zipper before pushing her hand into the Latina's pants and massaging her mound through her panties. Santana moaned into Rachel's mouth and the diva took this as indication to remove the rest of her clothing. Clothes were now scattered all over the guestroom floor.

Quinn pulled Rachel back to lay on the bed and took control of her lips, teasing her breasts with her left hand. Santana ran her hands over the diva's legs, running them high up on her thigh before sliding her finger through her damp folds. Rachel's hips bucked as the Latina's finger found her clit and pressed firmly against it. Rachel was on the verge of losing her mind in desire. She grasped at Quinn's body pulling her closer. "Come here." Rachel positioned the blonde to sit above her face and allow her to tease her with her tongue. Santana leaned forward to pepper Quinn's neck with kisses as she lowered her finger's to Rachel's entrance and thrust two deep inside.

The diva moan at the action and the vibrations sent a shiver up Quinn's spine. Rachel was having to concentrate as much as she could to remind herself to continue pleasuring the blonde's sensitive nub as she felt Santana enter a third finger into her and maintained a steady pace. As expected, Santana's touch was much more rough than Quinn. The two cheerleader's were complete opposites. Santana's thumb pressed heavily to Rachel's clit every time she thrust in deeper. "Oh, fuck."

Quinn writhed on top of her, massaging her own breast. "I agree." Rachel was well rehearsed on what Quinn wanted and flexed her tongue in a rippling motion over her clit and Quinn beamed a smile as she threw her head back, arching into the diva's beloved mouth.

Rachel shifted her leg and brought it up between Santana's thighs, causing the Latina to gasp in approval as she began rocking against it. Even the Latina's rocks were sharp and forceful. The three of them filled the house with a mixture of loud moans, guttural grunts, and gasps of pleasure. Rachel could feel the moist heat on her leg from Santana's movement and realized she was already getting close and rocked harder into her. She heard the Latina let out a deep moan and felt her nails dig into her thigh and the fingers inside her falter in rhythm slightly. She rocked again harder than before and the Latina gasped and clutched tighter at the diva's leg.

"I think she's almost there." Quinn commented with a laughter in her voice. Rachel swirled her tongue around the blonde's clit once more before trying the trick she learned from Puck and sent the blonde into a quivering shake.

"Looks like you are too." Rachel joked.

"Fuck. Shut up and do that again." Rachel obliged, vibrating her tongue against the blonde's clit while rocking into Santana as hard and as fast as she could. She was wanting to send them both over at the same time. "Ohmygod, ohmygod…fuck….fuck…fuck! Rachel…" Quinn's muscles contracted and she braced her self on the head board in front of her. "Shit. I'm gonna come."

Quinn felt nails dig into her back as Santana neared her climax as well. "Oh…hmmm…yeah…right there…fuck…Fuck!" Right on cue they both screamed their ecstasy at the top of their lungs and convulsed as Rachel smiled in her pride and slowed her pace with both her tongue and her leg, allowing them to come down off of their high. "Holy fuck, Berry." Santana gasped for breath, continuing to writhe against the diva's leg.

Quinn removed herself from Rachel's face and kissed a trail down her body. Santana got the message and withdrew her fingers from the blonde's girlfriend. Quinn attacked the smaller girl's clit, flicking it with her tongue. Rachel fisted the blonde locks keeping her in place. "Fucking right there. Shit…you always find it." Quinn pulsed her index finger inside, curling it up to find the other spot that drove Rachel crazy. "Oh Fuck! Yes!…Fuck me, Baby. Fuck me." The blonde quickened her pace until her arm burned from her efforts. "Yes…yes…yes….FuuUck!" Rachel's toes curled and she shook the bed, gasping for breath with a massive smile on her face.

The blonde moved up to lay next to Rachel, gently kissing her neck, and pulled the Latina to lay behind her. "Time for sleep…because I can't use my legs…"

Santana wrapped and arm around the blonde and her hand rested on Rachel's stomach. "You two…are awesome. Anytime…you want to have some fun…just let me know…"

Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn's forehead. "That's another fantasy of mine down…next one will be yours….as long as it is legal this time."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So this is it. Last chapter… This fic was all about how they got together. The sequel will be about how they keep it together while trying to accomplish Rachel's dream. All the same good stuff. Good balance of humor/romance/sexy times/drama. **

**It will be called: **_**Always Remember: Broadway. **_

**I hope you all will follow it and hopefully enjoy it as much as you seemed to enjoy this one. I will be posting the first chapter early tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it. And once again, thank you for reading this fic and all the wonderful reviews you left me. I appreciate every single one of them.**

~/~/~/~/~/~

It was Sunday afternoon and Santana had already left after Rachel managed to find the guts to threaten her if she interfered with her other plans. The Latina may have taken the threat well and laughed it off as she left the house, but Quinn wasn't all that amused. "I don't think I have seen you this tense in a long time." Rachel noted as Quinn packed her Cheerio's bag for the next morning. "Are you nervous about anything? Angry?"

Quinn huffed and shook her head. "Maybe just this evening of, what did you call it? Plans of sexual depravity, that I didn't sign up for."

Rachel smiled behind Quinn's back. "I have no plans. At least not for that." Quinn wasn't following but decided her point would get across better if she just kept quiet. "Baby?…Quinn?…" She caught Quinn's hand as she walked by.

"What?"

"Will you look at me please?" Quinn glanced up to those deep brown eyes but dropped her gaze again when she caught sight of the diva's smirk. "I have plans to take you out this afternoon. I only told Santana that so she wouldn't ruin the day with her mocking jokes." The blonde looked back up to her face and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"So…you actually are going to take me out on that date you were talking about?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, pulling her girlfriend closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I am. I have been planning on it all week, actually. I understood what you were saying about me always turning everything into sex. I don't want you to feel like that is the only reason why I want to date you or that you are just some _thing _to me. I will admit that I am addicted to you, but I am working on controlling myself. I love you and I want to take you out. So, are you still mad at me?" Quinn shook her head. "Good. So, get dressed." She slapped the blonde on the ass. "Something casual. And we will leave when you are ready."

"Casual, huh? No fancy lunch or dinner?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. There is no one to impress today. This is just about me and you, just the two of us." She replied as she left the room for Quinn to get ready. There was a calmness to the diva Quinn hadn't seen in a while. Over the last few weeks, Rachel always seemed like she was pushing for something. Normally sex. But now there was no pressure behind her words or actions. What amazed Quinn the most, was knowing that now that Rachel wasn't pushing for sex, Quinn wanted it more. Maybe Rachel knew that…

Quinn slipped into a pair of her jeans that Rachel praised for the way they hugged her curves, a simple tee-shirt, and a light jacket just in case. Casual. Rachel was already standing at the front door with the car keys in her hand. Quinn reached for them but Rachel pulled them away.

"I'm driving."

The blonde hesitated. "Do you even have a license?" Rachel had never driven anywhere. She even had her dads drop her off at places if Quinn wasn't going.

"Believe it or not, I actually do."

Quinn retracted her slowly and exited the house. Rachel passed her and opened the passenger side door for her. The blonde shot her a questioning look and Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand for Quinn to get in.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see when we get there."

Quinn smile and held back her laugh as Rachel took the next several minutes to adjust the driver's seat, the steering column, the side mirrors, and the rearview mirror before even starting the car. After which, she checked the lights, the indicators, and windshield whimpers systematically.

"When exactly _did _you get your license?"

Rachel fastened her seat belt and waited for Quinn to do the same. "Dad took me while you were at cheerleading practice Thursday." Quinn raised her eyebrow. "I am a perfectly safe driver."

The cheerleader nodded her head slowly. "Okay. So…you got your license just so you could drive me on this date?" Rachel blushed slightly and bit her lips between her teeth. She was adorable. She was Rachel Berry today, not Lil' Santana. Quinn leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "That's sweet."

Rachel was right, though. She wasn't a bad drive, just a very cautious driver. Quinn remained oblivious to where they were actually headed because she spent the entire drive hiding her amused grin as Rachel literally counted out the three second complete stop at every stop sign and mentally calculated the distance between them and the cars in front of them. Quinn was even more in love with the brunette by the time they arrived at their destination and Rachel put the car in park and turned off the ignition then she thought was possible.

Rachel took the keys in her hand and looked to Quinn for her approval of her driving skills. The blonde sat for a few silent seconds beaming and shaking her head in Rachel's adorableness. "You are so cute!" Rachel blushed deeper. "But where are we?"

"Come on." Rachel motioned with a jerk of her head to exit the car and met Quinn near the trunk. She popped it open and removed a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Oh my God. You are so sweet, Baby." The diva felt herself blush even more as Quinn hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "A picnic. You remembered!" It took Quinn back to the first day of school when she went to Rachel's house for their glee assignment. During that first day they had discussed worst dates and best dates, and somewhere after that discussed, the ideal date. Picnics were romantic and intimate and allowed the date to move at its own pace. There was no waiter constantly asking if the needed anything, interrupting special moments. And movies were a horrible date to go to in Quinn's mind. She wanted to talk to the person she was getting to know, not stare at a screen in dark silence…though there were bonuses to the darkness of movie theaters.

"Of course I remembered." Rachel confirmed shifting the basket into the hand on the arm that the blanket was draped over and taking Quinn's hand in hers, guiding her through the trails at the park.

"I have never been here. How is it someone can grow up in a small town like this and never see all of it?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't know about it either. When Dad took me to practice for my test I noticed the parking spots and decided to investigate. I followed the trails and found the ideal spot for our very first date…what, three months into our relationship?"

Quinn laughed and gripped the diva's hand in both of hers as they took a turn at a fork in the trail. "Can you believe it has been that long? But then again…so much has happened in that time. It almost seems like it has been even longer. I mean, we were partnered in glee and became friends in, like, a day."

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"We had our first kiss…_drunken_ kiss the first weekend of school. And your first attempt at getting into my pants."

Rachel blushed. "Yeah..."

"By the second weekend we were dating. I was kicked out. And moved in with you."

"Yep."

"Then your dads met mine, filed for custody, won custody, and you put Finn in his place."

The brunette inhaled deeply. "It has been a very busy relationship. But you also forgot to mention that we almost had the cops called on us, starred in a viral Youtube video, and restructured the popularity hierarchy of McKinley High School."

"How could I forget those things?" The blonde teased as the moved off of the trail.

Rachel shook her head. "I honestly don't know. They were very memorable events. But here we are." Rachel set the basket down and spread the blanket out under a tree that sat on top of a little hill that overlooked a large pond.

"This place is beautiful. I'm surprised no one seems to know about it."

"I would like to keep it that way." The diva commented pulling Quinn down to sit next to her. "The less people know about it, the more we can come here and not be interrupted."

"That is true." Quinn helped pull out the fresh fruit, crackers, and other little snacks. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" She sat Indian style and Rachel laid down, resting her head on Quinn's ankles and basking in the joy of having the cheerleader feed her grapes. "You look comfortable." The blonde replaced the grape with a quick kiss on the diva's lips.

"I am. And you know what else?"

"What?" Quinn popped a kiwi slice into her mouth.

"I am also very much in love with you." The blonde smiled and blushed, turning her head to the side slightly. "Do you know when I figured it out?" She shook her head. "I have known I liked you for a long time, but I knew I was in love with you the day you told me about your biggest fear. It wasn't because of what you said or that I could relate to it. I realized that I couldn't stand to live without you in my life when you rolled over, put your arm around me, and rested your head on my shoulder. I literally lost my breath when you did that. I wanted nothing more than to hold you there forever, but I was too afraid to."

"I actually figured it out before you. Then again, you had complications to deal with when it came to Finn."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "When did you figure it out?"

"You figured it out on a Monday after our first weekend of friendship. I figured it out that Saturday. Granted…I was drowning in denial, but I still knew it. It was after I had asked you what you were going to tell Finn." Quinn explained placing another grape to Rachel's lips. "When you freaked out and sat on the couch. My initial thought was 'If it's that bad don't worry about him. Be with me.' Then I realized what it was I was actually thinking and freaked out myself."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded. "You telling me I was an amazing kisser twice in five minutes kinda helped with the feelings as well. It gave me butterflies and the urge to kiss you again."

"That's funny. We knew we had feelings, _strong_ feelings for each other and it still took us a week to put it all together. I almost didn't even show up at your house that night." Quinn looked down to her girlfriend and furrowed her brow. "Yeah, I was just going to suck up my feelings and let them fester because I was afraid for you. I was driving my dads crazy so Dad insisted that I 'sort out what ever issue it was' that we had. He thought we were…well, I guess we were kind of fighting."

"Kind of." Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and let the dark locks fall from her fingers onto her lap. "I was just hurt because I knew you wanted what I wanted. But at the same time, in the back of my head, I sort of knew why you weren't pursuing it. It amazes me how many people we have to thank for our relationship though."

"We have people to thank?"

"Yeah. Just think about it. If you hadn't caught Finn's attention, I would have never slept with Puck and never got pregnant. Therefore, I would still be the bitch I use to be, oblivious to how sweet you are. So we have Finn to thank for having a wandering eye and Puck to thank for impregnating me. _Then! _We have Mr. Schuester to thank for partnering us together. Santana to thank for making us kiss and pulling me out of my denial. Brittany to thank for pulling you out or yours. And Joshua to thank for insisting you go to my house so we could work out our issues."

"I never would have thought of it like that." Rachel chuckled. "Though it is scary to think we would have missed out on this if one of those people had chosen to do something different." Quinn nodded in agreement. "But you are missing some people."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. If your dad hadn't had the affair with the tattooed freak your mother would have never asked you to come back home. That means we wouldn't have had that first weekend together at all. You would have still been living with Mercedes."

"So…I have my mom and my dad…and the tattooed freak to thank for finding my love with you? That is a very, very strange concept."

"But true." Rachel added.

"But true. Wonder if they would see it that way?"

"Uh…probably not. But now that the paper work is final we can always ask…"

Quinn laughed hysterically. "I could imagine my dads face, trying to explain how it is that he is the 'cause' of his daughter finding love with another girl." Rachel smiled as she ran her hands up the cheerleader's legs behind her head. "He would probably be speechless for the first time in his life."

Quinn sighed and caught her breath. "So…I have something to tell you."

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

Quinn burst out laughing again. "What? Not unless there is something you are needing to tell me."

Rachel shook her head. "Just checking. But, anyway, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well," Quinn began shifting her weight indicating for Rachel to sit up. "You had me thinking when you said that you were having trouble re-writing your dream because you didn't know what I was wanting to do." Rachel nodded and smiled with eagerness. "I have come up with a general plan…tentative, but likely."

"And…"

"And…I'm looking at Fordham University. They have a campus not even a mile from Julliard."

Rachel shot up to her knees and smiled the biggest smile she could manage. "Are you serious? You are coming with me?"

"As long as everything works out…yeah. If I can get in-"

"You will."

Quinn shook her head at her girlfriend's cuteness again. "If I can get in and we are still together. Which!" She cut Rachel off. "Which I believe we still will be, then yes. I am now planning on going to New York with you." Rachel nearly tackled the blonde with a kiss, deepening it in gratitude.

"What are you going to study?" The diva asked moving her kisses down Quinn's neck and pushing her until she laid down on the blanket.

"Social work."

Rachel lifted her head to look into Quinn's eyes. "I think that would be perfect for you."

"I think so too." Quinn agreed running her finger's through Rachel's hair, pushing the strands behind the diva's shoulder as she hovered above her. "Are you planning on having your way with me right here? I thought you said the next fantasy to be fulfilled would be mine."

Rachel shifted her eyes around, making sure they didn't have any unseen company. "Are you saying you've never fantasized about having sex in public? I thought everyone has." She leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in a lingering kiss, just like their first.

When they broke apart, Quinn traced her thumbs over the diva's perfect lips and down her neck. "Luckily for you, I have."

The End!

**If you still want more…make sure you check out the sequel. **_**Always Remember: Broadway**_


End file.
